


Once Upon A Time

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Doubt, F/M, Finger Sucking, Finger job, Love, Mutual Feeding, Sex, Sexual Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: When Sigismund finally finds someone to hug, love and care for





	1. Chapter 1

Four months. It has been four months since she last saw him. She had been thinking a lot lately. She was wondering about him. How was he doing now? How was he? Did he still suffer as much as when she met him?  
She vividly remembered this day. She was working at her station, inside the Imperial Palace, as an employee of the munitorum. She needed to access the central cogitator, several floors down, in an almost unfrequented area. She got down there, and she was halfway through when she heard a repetitive noise. At first she paid no heed, thinking it was only a servitor, and kept walking. But she heard... noises. Being a bit alarmed, she decided to have a look at what was happening, and ask for help if needed. She began to wade her way through the corridors and ended up in a remote passageway, lit only by a lumen globe every thirty feet or so. She saw a yellow shape far down the corridor, and recognized power armor. She stayed here for a while, wondering if she should go and see by herself, or ask for help. She finally decided on going to see by herself, and the futher she went, the more defined the shape grew. She was facing an Astartes. He was crouching, and repeatedly banging his head on the wall.  
“My Lord?” she called out, loud enough for him to hear. No answer, so she got closer and called again. He aswered only her third call.  
“What?” his voice was a low, rugged baritone.  
“My Lord, are you fine?  
\- Yes. Go away.”  
Something compelled her from moving. Instead, she came closer, to have a better look at him. He was handsome, not only in the Astartes way, but in the human way as well. He had short, dark blonde hair, and surprisingly bright blue eyes. But these eyes were reddened and clouded, because he had been crying. She felt his distress hurt her like a tidal wave, and, at that moment, decided that no matter the consequences, she would try to help him. She moved closer to him, slowly, like she would have done with a wild animal.  
“My Lord, are you sure everything is alright?  
\- I told you so. Now leave me.”  
She breathed hard, and swallowed, before speaking.  
“No, I won't. You have been crying, and hitting your head in this wall. Stop pretending everything is fine. It's not. What is wrong? What pains you so much you want to spill your brains on this wall?  
\- Don't bother with that. I'll take care of it. And be reassured, I won't touch your cogitator.  
\- I couldn't care less for it. You are worrying me.  
\- You don't know me and you pretend I am worrying YOU?  
\- Yes my lord.  
\- Stop lying.  
\- I'm not. I am really concerned. It's not normal for you Astartes to be so sad. Tell me... what's wrong?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Fine. Don't tell me. But I'll stay here until you stop trying to kill you. Can I?”  
He did not answer, neither did he send her away. So she stood here, watching him the whole day. Late in the evening, she spoke again.  
“My Lord? Do you plan on staying here all night?  
\- If I wish so, yes.  
\- Fine. But wouldn't you be better in your quarters? Like, you could take some respite here. And it will be more comfortable than this damp corridor...  
\- I'm not your child, girl.  
\- I know. I was just trying...  
\- Trying what?  
\- To be kind with you...” she breathed out.  
He intently stared at her for a long moment, and she couldn't look away, couldn't look at him too. He simply was too much... everything for her to bear. She felt her heart pound in her chest, but she didn't move.  
He finally rose from his crouch, and she only realized how tall he was. Despite her standing at 5'8, she barely reached his solar plexus. And he was huge too. She knew he would be huge, even without his armor. He looked down on her and said :  
“Will you leave me now?  
\- No. I'll go to your quarters with you. And, if you don't mind, stay with you. I... don't want you to...  
\- To what?  
\- To hurt yourself. I... would feel bad. Because I would have left while you needed help.”  
He said nothing, but he adapted his pace to her.  
They finally arrived before a nondescript wooden door, and she understood it was the end of the journey. He keyed the door open, and said nothing when she followed him in. She found a high cellar cell, quite small in size. There was only a bed, a desk, a weapons rack and a stand for a power armor. In a corner, she saw what passed for a sink and commodities.

He let himself fall on his bed, still wearing his armor.  
“Do you plan on staying here all night?  
\- If you allow me to do so my Lord.  
\- Why? Don't you have more important things to do?  
\- Not when I see someone try to spill his brains in a remote corridor.  
\- Fine, he sighed. Stay here all you want, but don't touch anything.”  
She stood where she was, and watched him finally fall asleep.  
He quickly became agitated, and she moved closer to the bed. She extended her hand over his brow, and she felt the heat radiate from his brow. She fetched some towels and silently soaked them, before coming back to him. She put a towel on his brow, and it seemed to calm him. She regularly changed the towels, that were drying fast.

The next morning, he began to stir in his sleep before awakening. She quickly got the towel back, and went back to her place next his bed.  
“You're still there?” he sounded half angry, and half confused.  
“Yes, I've stayed here all night. Did you sleep well?  
\- I think you've seen for yourself.”  
She didn't say what she did, she just tried to look at him. And found herself still unable to hold his gaze. He looked at her as well, before speaking.  
“I think you have work to do today.  
\- Possibly, yes.  
\- How so?  
\- It will depend on you. Will you try to spill your brains once more?  
\- I don't know.  
\- Then I stay here.  
\- I. Don't. Need. Help.  
\- Excuse me my lord, but when someone is as intent in breaking his skull as you, I won't leave him alone.  
\- Well. Fine. Stay if you want.”  
He showed her the only chair, and she sat herself, legs folded under her. He became agitated during the day, and threw something at her in anger. She barely managed to avoid it, but she didn't move. He finally calmed down, and when she was sure he had drained the last of his anger, she spoke again.  
“You seem to feel better my lord. Can I leave you without having to fear for you?  
\- Yes. It will be fine.  
\- Right.”  
She rose from the chair and made for the door. He stopped her.  
“Thank you.  
\- It's nothing lord...  
\- What is your name?  
\- Kerryann my lord. May I ask your name as well?  
\- Sigismund.  
\- Well... I won't bother you any longer lord Sigismund. Good bye, and take care of you.”  
She made for the door and left, but not without looking at him one last time. She turned back, and did not see him wave his hand. Neither did she see him kneel by the chair she used and softly touch its fabric.


	2. Chapter 2

This day had been like any other in the past four months. She had woken up, and went to work. The memory of this day was still vivid, still gnawing at her conscious thoughts. She deliberately avoided the cogitator now, the memories were too painful here. When her shift ended, she made home as fast as she could. She did not want to see anybody, could not bear to see anybody in fact.  
The truth was that she was missing him. Even though he had been mean towards her, he made amends in the end. And she could not erase his memory. He had... something other men did not. And it had nothing to do with him being an Astartes.

When she came back home, she crashed on her bed, still thinking about him. What was he doing? Was he fine? She did what had become a habit for her, she muttered a small prayer to the Emperor, asking Him to take care of Sigismund. She was not particularly religious, she paid no heed to the Lectio Divinitatus, but she asked out anyways.  
When she was done with her little prayer, she took time on herself, and pondered the same questions all over again. Should she look after him? Would he remember her? Would he always be on Terra? And the worst, was he still alive? These questions were always harder to cope with, and she feared the day she could not hold it back, and had to do something about it.  
Her anxiety was growing, when she heard the noises. The people sharing her block were screaming. Could the siege be beginning? She tried to stay still, and make no noise, hoping they would not notice her.  
It was at this moment someone knocked on her door. She repressed a moan, and tried to rise as silently as she could.  
“Kerryann?”  
Her heart skipped a beat. This voice. She knew it. Her hand rose to her mouth and she had to reach for the wall to stay upright.  
“Kerryann? Are you there?”  
She opened the door to see him. He hasn't changed a bit, save maybe for the eyes. He had a haunted look on him.  
“Lord Sigismund? What... what are you doing here? How did you find me? What do you want from me? Come on, get in!”  
She ushered him inside, and he had to lower his head somewhat.  
“Here you are! I... I wanted to come earlier but... Are you alone?  
\- Yes my lord.  
\- No man?  
\- No my lord.  
\- Fine. I have something to tell you.  
\- Oh?  
\- Yes. I've been thinking, lately. I was... bad, with you. I wanted to apologize.  
\- No problem lord Sigismund, you were... not yourself at that time. Really, there's nothing to worry about.  
\- There is. I have been thinking about you. Way too much in fact. I can't get you out of my head. I miss you. I've been stupid in waiting for so long before coming back to you. Do you forgive me?  
\- Wha... of course I forgive you my lord! I'm so happy to see you're fine!  
\- I'm not.  
\- Tell me, what's wrong?  
\- You. You're not there. I need you. I want you. Please...”  
He begins to pace in the small room, rubbing his palms on his face before turning to her.  
“I've been trying to learn how... how...  
\- How what my lord?  
\- I... Please... I need you. I need you to come back with me. In my quarters. I have seen couples, and it stirred something inside of me. I know I should not feel that, but that's a fact. I need you. I want you. Please... Let me try... to be good with you... Let me try to... seduce you...  
\- My lord...  
\- Sigismund. Please. I... don't want to be your lord. I want to be... me...  
\- Sigismund...  
\- Do I have a chance? Do you give me this chance?  
\- Yes...  
\- Kerryann... I swear I will do my best to deserve you... stay with me...”  
He knelt before her and took her hands.  
“I don't know how to do it, but let me court you... Let me be your knight... Show me...”  
He rose and kept her hand in his, before leaving the room.  
He brought her back to his quarters, and once again knelt before her.  
“I was afraid. I was afraid you would not want me. Or you had another man in your life. Or you would have forgotten me. I have tried to do penance, to get you out of my head, but... I just could not. You were... you are here now, and I will show you... Let me show you...”  
He rose, and began to get out of his armor, while she took a glance at his place. It was still the same. Still as messy. She wandered a bit and took a look at the desk. There were some dataslates, and paper sheets. But a tiny scrap caught her attention. She took it, not sure if she would unfold it. She toyed with it until he came back. This time, he was wearing a simple, short and sleeveless white robe. She averted her gaze, still unable to bear his form.  
He saw the paper in her hands.  
“So. You found it?  
\- Found what?  
\- This...  
\- What is it?  
\- You haven't looked at it then.  
\- No... What is it?  
\- Look...”  
She opened the paper and found a pict. Albeit she was the one on it, she did not remember when it had been taken. Then it dawned on her. She was sitting on his chair. She remembered now. He had donned his helmet, shortly before she left. He must have taken the pic himself.  
“Sigismund? Why? Why did you keep it?  
\- I... needed it. You. Even like this. It was... less painful. I had no other way of easing the pain. I've tried, but it didn't work. I have... hurt myself, believeing it was not normal. And hurt myself again when I found out it was, and I had probably lost my chance to have you with me. And again, everytime the pain of your absence was too great... Every day I hurt myself, hoping that someday I could not feel pain anymore. And I hated myself for having missed the opportunity to tell you before...  
\- Noooo... Why did you hurt yourself that much? You could just have come back! I was suffering as well, I missed you too.  
\- Did you hurt yourself?  
\- In a way, yes. I also tried to make the memories less painful, by replaying them in my mind every day, but... it didn't work... It was even more painful... I would have sought you out someday. Just to... see you again... once more...  
\- I'm here now. Well, if you want to stay...  
\- Of course I want... I want you too Sigismund.”  
He stayed where he was, looking at her. She tried to look him back, but still could not.  
“Kerryann? Look at me...  
\- I... I can't...  
\- Please... let me see you.  
\- I just can't...  
\- Why? Are you afraid of me? I... won't hurt you, never!  
\- It's not that. You're just... too... too much...  
\- You too... It hurts so bad when I try to look at you and you shy away. Now, come here. Come closer...”  
He sat on his bed, and asked her to sit close to him. She obeyed, and he took her hand. He had callous, yet soft hands, and she let him do. He gently stroked her palm, and the back of her hand. His free hand caught her chin and he slightly raised her head. She had no other choice than look at him. He was looking at her as well, he didn't even blink.  
“You are... so beautiful...  
\- So are you Sigismund... You have always been, you know?  
\- I just can't believe you don't have a man...  
\- I don't...  
\- Will you some day consider me your man?”  
She didn't answer. She took his hand instead. He got the message and wrapped his arms around her. She almost disappeared, but he could feel her against his chest, and hear her breathing. She hold him as well and leaned her head on his chest.  
“Sigismund?  
\- Yes?  
\- I... you smell good...  
\- Really?  
\- Yes... Rainwater, and a touch of ammonia. I love it.  
\- You too... you have no perfume, like other women. You're yourself. I love it too...”  
He kept her like this all the evening, gently stroking her back through her clothes.  
“Here, come on, you must sleep...  
\- And you Sigismund?  
\- I... won't sleep tonight. Take my bed.  
\- But... What will you do?  
\- Be a knight. Protect you. And be a gentleman. I'm offering you my bed.  
\- Sigismund, no... please don't do that!  
\- Why?  
\- I would feel bad if I was sleeping, and you forced yourself to stay awake, and up...  
\- I will take the chair, and stay close to you.  
\- The bed is big enough for us both. I... would like you to come with me... and hold me like you did. Would you do that please?  
\- I swear I will not try anything against you.  
\- I know Sigismund. I just want you close to me. Come here...”  
She laid herself down on the bed, still looking at him. He followed suit, and she crawled back in his arms. He looked at her, and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled, and closed her eyes as his thumb touched her lips. She felt him lean over her, closer, always closer. Finally their lips met. He had soft lips, and she kissed them gently. He moaned softly and broke the kiss.  
“Show me...” it was more of a plea than an order. She smiled and pulled him closer. She kissed him again, her lips softly caressing his. He was moaning softly, and his hands began to explore her body. She did not want to break this kiss, it was too precious for her to let go. He pulled her closer.  
“It hurts me again... Help me... please...”  
She gently begun to touch his body, eliciting moans of pain and pleasure from him.  
“It hurts so bad... Is there more than kisses?  
\- Yes Sigismund...  
Show me...” and then, in a pleading and pained voice, “please...”  
He was looking at her, and his eyes reflected everything. Pain, emotion, expectation and hope. She locked eyes with him, her green gaze holding his blue. She smiled, and raised her hands to touch his face. She gently began to caress him, his cheeks, his brow, the bridge of his nose, before pulling him close for another kiss. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue before gently nibbling them, making him moan. He grabbed her face as well and pulled her closer. His hands began to explore her body over her clothes and she moaned while still kissing him. She pushed her kiss further, and slowly went past his teeth. She gently teased his tongue and he leaned into the kiss while he grabbed her bodily. She finally broke the kiss, only to make her hands play over his body. He responded to her touches, guiding her to where he wanted to be touched.

He was so tense under her fingers, she wanted to ease his pain. Her hands lowered towards his belt, and she began to untie the knot. She paused mid-gesture and looked at him after he couldn't have held back a cry.  
“Please... don't stop...”  
She said nothing and took his hands. She showed him how to unbutton her clothes, and let him undress her, while she resumed working on his clothes. He got rid of his robe pretty quickly, but stopped at her undies. She smiled at him and told him he could get them off. He promptly obeyed and he looked at her, naked in front of him.  
“You are so... beautiful... Can I?”  
He held his hands close to her and she nodded. He began to softly touch her, with his fingertips to begin with. She looked at him too. He had a fair skin, making the black carapace visible underneath. She was fascinated by the map of scars his body was displaying, and she began to trace their outlines with her hands. He also had light blonde hair on his torso and forearms. She was surprised by how soft they were, and she began to use her full hands. His skin was softer than she expected and she suddenly wanted to taste it. She leaned over him and slowly began to kiss his neck, then his chest. She slowly made her way down to his belly, while he was still moaning.  
“You can touch me you know Sigismund?  
\- Oooohh... really?  
\- Yes... In fact, I want you to touch me... I want to feel your hands...”  
He did as he was asked and began to explore her body. He went from her back to her breasts, gently pressing them and making her moan as well. He kept them in his hands and instinctively began to rub her nipples. She could not hold her cry back, making him stop dead.  
“Sigismund please!!! Don't... stop... it's so... good!”  
He resumed what he did and she felt herself grow warm inside. She moaned again and lowered her head to kiss him. It seemed to broke a dam, and he grabbed her with his full hands. She cried out in pleasure, he had such strong hands. She kept on playing with his body until he pleaded her to stop.  
“Kerryann please... stop it... you're killing me, the pain is too much...  
\- Hush Sigismund, I'm not done yet...  
\- Please! Stop hurting me like this!  
\- I won't hurt you Sigismund... I promise... I am going to make you feel good...”  
He did not answer, he was biting his lips too hard. 

She smiled, and worked her way lower, towards his gentials. He was already hard, and throbbing. She understood now why he was in such pain. She gently worked her way towards his erection, and finally began to lightly stroke it. He screamed and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket.  
“Hush my sweet Sigismund... Let me show you... let me ease your pain...”  
She stroked him gently, and realised he was huge. He was close to one foot, and wide in proportion. She kept on stroking him gently, with both hands. She felt him shiver under her touch, and he was whimpering now. He had closed his eyes and she realised he was holding tears back.  
“Please... this pain... it's so good... is there more?  
\- There can be Sigismund...  
\- Do you want to show me?  
\- Only if you let me...”  
He pulled her close and kissed her.  
“Show me my lady...  
\- How?  
\- I don't know... I want to touch you...  
\- Let me do my lord...”  
She clambered on top of him and took his hand. She guided it between her legs, and let him touch her. She was warm, and already moist. He sighed, and kept on gently stroking her lower lips.  
“Why is it wet? Is it normal?  
\- Yes Sigismund... It is because I... want you...  
\- I... want you too, I've always wanted you...  
\- Let me show you how much I want you Sigismund...”  
She pulled his hand back and grabbed him. She carefully lowered herself on him, feeling his tip part her lips. He was so hard, she did not know how she would cope with it. He solved the matter for her, grabbing her hips tenderly and easing her down slowly. She felt him get inside, so big and hard she could not prevent a cry of sheer pleasure to escape her lips. He was pressing deeper, she felt him rub her inner walls. He slowly made his way, inch by inch, until she couldn't take anymore. He smiled at her, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She smiled back as she began to move her hips, eliciting moans of pleasure and soft whimpers from them both.

He let her hands wander over her body while she was still moving. He stopped on her stomach, gently massaging it, then got down, and massaged her thighs. She emitted a strange noise, part pleasure, part sob, and urged him to keep on. He pulled her on him and hugged her while still thrusting gently inside of her. She clung to him and buried her face in his stomach. She was breathing hard already, and she wanted to touch him as well. She began to explore his body, she wanted to learn it, every angle, every curve. She detailed every muscle she felt, touching, and kissing it. He made the softest sounds she ever heard and he was still thrusting as gently as before. She was feeling him fill her deep, being careful not to hurt her. He was beginning to build up towards climax, and she bit her lips before beginning to help him with moving her hips. She felt her pleasure mount as well, and she let herself be carried by the sensations flooding her body.  
“Kerryann oooh wha-what's happening?? It... I had never felt that before...  
\- Mmmmhhh tell me Sigismund...  
\- My... it's so strange, I feel something... it's coming!  
\- Let yourself go Sigismund...”

He kept on pushing himself deeper for an instant, before releasing himself inside of her. He cried out when he came, a pained and relieved cry, followed by what sounded like sobs. She felt a hot, heavy load of semen fill her and she came too, her face still buried against him, trying not to make too much noise. She whimpered a little when she came undone, and he kept on thrusting, accompanying her through her orgasm. When she was finally done, he gently pulled himelf back, without releasing her. He put her level with his head so he could kiss her. He smiled at her and gently touched her cheek.  
“My sweet... it was so... so good, you were right. You felt so good like this... so... I had never felt that before...  
\- Was it you first time Sigismund?  
\- Yes...” he slightly blushed, making her smile. “I did not think something like this could... happen to me... Please... My lady... don't go away... stay with me...  
\- I won't go my dear... Not now, not ever... if you want me to stay...  
\- Stay. Please. Let me show you... I love you Kerryann... Can I hope you love me too?  
\- I love you too Sigismund...”  
She kissed him softly, tenderly, as he cradled her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up alone in his bed. He had begged her to stay, and he would have left her? His side was cold, he must have left some time ago then. She turned her head and found him, clothed, in front of his desk. She called him out. “Sigismund?”  
He did not answer so she rose and walked to him. He had his back to her, and did not move. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back. Only then did he react, trying to free himself.  
“Sigismund? Hey, what's wrong?  
– Me...  
– What? Why?  
– I... please, I am not worthy... of you...  
– I-I thought you... loved me...” her voice was tiny, would he have lied?  
– I do! But, I've not been a knight... I... claimed you... I said I wanted to seduce you, deserve you, and I claimed you on the first day! I... I wanted to be worthy... I wanted you to be seduced...  
– Hush my sweet... You have seduced me a long time ago... And you did not claim me... WE made love Sigismund. We. Both of us. I wanted you.  
– Me too. But...  
– Hush... There is no 'but'. You did nothing wrong. As soon as you touched me, I knew it would be only right to go further. And I wanted it. I wanted you so bad, it was painful... I wanted all of you my love.  
– As did I! And... I still want you... I still want to feel you, to touch you...  
– Come here then... come right here...”  
She gently pulled him towards the bed and asked him to get out of his robe. She laid on the bed while waiting for him, and clambered straight up in his arms as soon as he was here. She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to touch him and taste him, smell him and see him. He felt her distress and gently hugged her. She raised her head to kiss him once more, softly, desperately. He answered her kiss, gently caressing her tongue and rocking her against him.  
“My sweet Kerryann... What is it?  
– You... you frightened me! I thought you changed your mind, or you just wanted to play with  
me!  
– Oh no! No, no! My love... please... Do believe me... I want you with me.  
– So do I! Sigismund, I want you so much it hurts! It burns! Please... stay here...  
– I... it hurts too! Terra I don't know how to make it stop! It's killing me when you're not there and it's burning me when you're here! I need to hold you... it burns less... If I were to listen to me, I would make love to you again, and again. Oh yes I would love you softly, gently and tenderly... I would make you... us... feel good...  
– Please do... please...”  
He kept her in his arms for a while, before gently laying her on her back.  
He looked intently at her, his excitation barely contained, and desire was setting his eyes afire.  
She raised her head to kiss him and he responded, kissing her desperately. She felt his tongue gently tease hers and she held him close. He broke the kiss, only to begin to touch her. She wanted to observe him, his thick blonde hair, the broken bridge of his nose and his full lips. She let her eyes marvel at the sight of his muscular neck and shoulders, and her hands began to softly explore them, feeling the cold metal of his armor plugs and the hard, tense muscles rolling under his skin. She lowered her gaze and drank the sight of his wide chest. She gently ran her hands in his light, fair chest hair. They were almost unnoticeable and she loved the way they tickled her hands. They were so soft she spent a long time playing with them, before going down on his stomach. She felt the smooth texture of old, cicatrised wounds, and she began to kiss his lightly freckled skin.  
Her hands finally ran around his back, and down his hips. Here she felt rough skin where the armor was in direct contact. She let her fingers touch his perfectly curved butt, which made him twitch and emit the softest of squeals at every new gesture from her.  


During this time, he did not stay inactive. He began to touch her whole body, beginning with her neck. He slowly got down, and gently massaged the soft flesh of her breasts, before teasing her erected nipples. She could not have held back her scream of pleasure even if she had wanted to. His hands then began to explore the soft and pale skin of her stomach and they stopped around her waist. He gently squeezed her before going down on her thighs. He gently parted them and began to explore their inner surface.  
She moaned softly and it was all he was waiting. She finally felt his lips hungrily explore her body. He started on her neck, and softly bit her shoulder, before exploring her collarbone with his tongue. She felt him go down on her breasts again, licking and sucking her sensitive nipples tenderly. She let him map her body with his lips and tongue, moaning softly.  
He got down her thighs and begun to kiss the parts he touched before while his hand began to caress her womanhood. She felt his fingers part her lower lips and he finally reached her clit, making her scream in pleasure.  
"My love... Is it really that good?  
\- Y-yes! Ooohhh yes it is!"  
She could barely speak so he looked at her, and she nodded, allowing him to keep on. He gently teased her clit, making her moan, and rubbed her lower lips. She was already wet, and her hand went towards his already hard cock. She took him gently and decided to learn what he liked most. She ran her hand along its length, noticing he moaned louder when she touched his tip.  
She gently pulled him towards her and began to rub his cock against her entrance, making them both scream in pleasure. She was almost dripping wet now, and he took her hand away to penetrate her on his own. He got in slowly, his cock penetrating her inch by inch. She shivered under such an assault, and he gently hugged her, before beginning to move.  
He went slowly, the feeling of her tight walls pressing him threatening to break his control. She was moaning constantly now, her legs spread wide enough to take his hips in. He was thrusting softly in her, going deeper with each move. He heard the wet noises his cock made each time he pushed himself in or out of her. She seemed to hear them too because she began to move her hips as well, urging him to go deeper, to fill her completely. He loosed a long whisper as he felt himself taken almost to the hilt. He paused to softly touch her cheek, to assure her he would not hurt her. She moaned and took his hand as he resumed his thrusting. He was a bit worried he would hurt her but her moans showed she was liking it. She felt herself build up towards climax, his compassionate and caring behavior only pushing her further on this slope. She lost herself in this moment, letting the waves of pleasure overwhelm her. She thrust her hips in rhythm with his, meeting him, and finally breaking his control. She felt his spasms, making him even bigger, before he released himself like the first time, hot and heavy. She kept on moving her hips, accompanying him like he did for her. She had held him tight against her, softly stroking his back and arms.  
He remained inside of her for a while, panting and shaking, as she soothed him down, murmuring loving words against his skin.  
He finally pulled back and held her close to his hearts. She heard the twin beats and she gently laid her hand over his human heart.  
"You make them beat like that my love... Listen...  
\- I love you Sigismund..."  
He played his fingers on her back, feeling her strong muscles shiver under his touch. She took his free hand and kissed his palm, then his fingertips. She observed his hand. It was strong, wide with short cut nails and a few hair thin scars. He had calloused hands, she felt it on her skin and snuggled herself closer to him.  
She raised her head to look at him. He seemed in peace, happy even, as he was smiling at her. She saw the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes and raised her thumb to smooth them. He gently moaned, and her massage became more tender. She touched his cheeks, the long scar that ran down to his jaw and his soft lips. She raised her head a bit higher and kissed him. She was loving it, the press of his soft lips against hers, and the light shivers her kisses always elicited of him. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and her hand rested lightly over his heart.  
"Sigismund?  
\- Mh?  
\- I'm cold..."  
He took her in his arms after pulling the blanket on them.  
"And now my love?  
\- Please... don't let go... Hold me..."  
He kept her close, as if she was the most precious thing in the galaxy, and stayed here, listening to her soft breathing and the beating of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

He finally looked at her, concern clouding his eyes. “You must be hungry my love...  
– Yes, in fact, I am... and you?  
– A bit as well. What do you want to eat?  
– I don't know, you choose!  
– I'll get you the best I can, I promise you. Wait here, I'll be back soon.”  
He got up and reached for his vox, before asking for food for two to be delivered in his quarters. He put on his robe while waiting and got the plates as soon as they came. She reached for her clothes as well, and cleared a space on his desk. He stopped her, saying he had other plans.  
The servitor finally knocked on the door, and he took the plates. He put them down on the bed, and took her hand to make her sit. He went for the forks, before realising they were marine-sized. He smiled and put one down, before taking away the covering of the plates. She saw fresh, actual meat, and fresh, green vegetables. The water seemed clean as well, and she saw real fruits for the first time in her life.  
He smiled softly at her, before cutting a bit of meat and feeding it to her. She looked at him with wide eyes, before tasting the food. It was good, and she did her best to look dignified while eating. He fed her the whole plate, and cut her fruit. She accepted it as well, and began to softly suck his dripping fingers. He looked down on her, a quizzical look on his face. She smiled, one of his fingers still in her mouth.  
“My love, why... do you do that? Isn't it... debasing?  
– No Sigismund... My sweet Sigismund... I really love doing it, I love to play with you like  
that...  
– So... it's a game for you?” his shoulders sagged.  
– No! Yes, but... wait. I love you, I really do. But licking and sucking your fingers is a part of  
the game, just like when I'm touching you. It's a game of love and desire my sweet.  
– Can I play too?  
– Ooooh but I am waiting for it my sweet...”  


She took his plate, and began to feed him the way he did with her. She had less success cutting the fruits, and began to shake. He was immediately by her side, comforting her. “Hush now... it's nothing...  
– But... I wanted to please you the way you did with me and look! I'm not even able to slice it  
properly!  
– Had you seen that before?  
– N-no...  
– Don't worry... here, give it to me...”  
He took her hand and made her pick the fruit bit, before eating it from her hand. He did so with the whole fruit, before gently licking her fingers. “Here my love, you see? You did it.  
– But... you helped me!  
– No. I just showed you you did well. I wanted to play with you too. And I loved it...  
– Really?  
– Yes... Come here now...”  


He got rid of the plates and began to undress her. “I want your skin now...”  
She helped him out of his clothes as well, and she saw he wore nothing under his robe. She snuggled against his chest, arms around his neck and gently worried his hair. He moaned a little, and shivered, asking her to keep on. She smiled against him and resumed her teasing. He sat himself further on the bed, his back against the wall and cradled her on his lap. She snuggled there and breathed his scent. She let her fingers trace the outlines of his body, mapping the strong muscles. He looked at her and smiled once more, before beginning to feel her as well. He quickly turned her to face him, still sitting on his lap, and he started on her folded legs and thighs. He gently stroked them with his hands first, then ran his nails on her soft skin, making her shiver and squeal. He went up to her butt, softly touching it at first, then grabbed it fully while loosing a long whisper. His hands explored her back all the way up, then down again on her butt. He felt her tense in his grip and he saw it was anticipation. He made to lay her down but she stopped him, both her hands on his chest.  
"No... Like this... I... I want to see you...  
\- My love... Are you sure?  
\- Yes... Please... Let me make you feel good Sigismund..."  


She kissed him, on the lips first, then lowered on his neck, shoulders, before kissing and sucking at his nipples. He ran his hand through her hair and grabbed a fistful of it when she licked his nipples. He let out a cry of pleasure and felt her smile against him. She toyed with his stomach, tapping her fingers softly, exploring him by touch alone. She reached down to his cock, and began to stroke it softly, slowly getting it in shape. She felt him grow in her hands while he gave back to her by gently teasing her lower lips and clit. She moaned softly and lowered her gaze on him. She looked at his cock while stroking it. He was circumcised, and she gently teased his pink tip, making him throb in her hands. She also felt every vein on his shaft, licking one of her fingers before running its wet tip on each vein. He bit his lip and groaned in pleasure as she gently ran her finger under his shaft, down to his balls. She touched them, almost hesitantly, making him scream in pleasure and thrust his hips.  
"Do you love it my sweet?  
\- How on Terra do you do THAT??? Please! Oh please! Don't stop!  
\- Oh no... Come here..."  
She took the hand she had between her legs, and guided a single finger inside of her. She was wet to the point of dripping and she cried out when she felt him go inside. He began to softly feel his way on his own, making her moan and move her hips to show him where she wanted to be touched.  
"My love you're... so soft... and warm... so wet too. Oooh you feel so good! Please... more...  
\- So you want more my sweet hmmm? Look... Look carefully..."  
She pulled her hips back and took his cock in her hand. She lowered her gaze and began to rub him against her entrance, her juices dripping on him, before getting him slowly in. She lowered herself on him, taking him full and she began to move her hips in circles. He was staring, already breathing hard, and grabbing her hips to make her move on him. She grabbed his forearms and arched her back, offering him a full view of his thrusts inside of her. Her hips were moving on their own, releasing him almost entirely each time, only to take him to the hilt an instant later...  
She felt her pleasure mount quickly and couldn't help crying in rhythm with his thrusts. He pulled her close to him, muffling her sounds against his chest as he began to throb in her as well.  
He was close now and almost stopped moving, the pain of building pleasure being too great.  
"My love! Ooh I-I think it... Oh yes it's coming! Oooh here it is, look!"  
She did as she was asked and at first saw his cock twitch, before feeling his hot release. He cried out when he came and kept on thrusting until she felt she couldn't hold it anymore. She softly bit him when she came, feeling her walls hold him tightly. She couldn't control her hips, they were moving on their own, trying to get him fully in. She could not avert her gaze and was still looking when he finally pulled back, still quivering from his orgasm. She saw his sperm run on her thighs and held out a hand to pick some.  
He looked at her when she brought her finger to her mouth and cleaned it with her tongue. She smiled, he was tasting good, not bitter at all.  
"Ooh my love... Why? Why did you do that?  
\- I... wanted to taste you my beloved Sigismund... All of you..."  
He leaned down and kissed her, feeling himself on her tongue. He finally broke the kiss, only to lay down on the bed, still holding her to his chest. He softly began to cradle her and she clung to him.  
"My sweet love please... Don't let go, I... I would like to hear your hearts, and... sleep like this...  
\- I... I wanted to ask you the same thing... Sleep well my lady, I am here, I will protect you...  
\- I love you my knight...  
\- I love you too..."  
He pulled the blanket on them before watching her fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke early this morning and watched her sleep. She was almost lost in his arms so he moved only a little to take a better look at her. She looked so peaceful, holding him like this, he only wanted to touch her. He held back his hand over her back, fearing he would wake her.  
He begun to wonder if he should tell her who he really was. She didn't seem to know him by name before, and if she did, she made a good job hiding it. He pondered the question for a while and decided he would ask her. He did not want to lie to her, and he was ready to accept every response she could give. Or so he thought.  
He couldn't get the eventuality of her leaving out of his head. The more time grew, the more he thought it would be her reaction. His father had already disowned him, so why would she be different? She said she loved him, but so did his father.  
He was still questioning himself when she woke up. She stirred gently and held him closer. “Hello my...” he trailed off. “Sigimsund? What is it? Tell me...” He looked deep into her eyes and took a breath. “Do you know who I am?  
\- Yes, you are Sigmsund of the Imperial Fists, and you're my Sigismund, my knight in shining armor...  
\- No, I mean, who I am in the legion's hierarchy?” She cocked her head before answering. “No?  
\- Really?” he saw truth in her eyes, and decided to push the matter further. “I am the First Captain of the Imperial Fists, Champion of the Emperor.”  
She looked at him with wide eyes and she recoiled. He held his hand to her, but she didn't move.  
“What is it my lady?  
\- You... You didn't tell me! Why? Oh sorry, I...  
\- Sorry for what? Behaving like you did? Not showing the respect you think go with my rank? Don't be my love... I... I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would leave. Will you do so?  
\- I... No! Of course not! But... do you want me to call you other names?  
\- NO! Please... I... please... let me be myself, not the First Captain. I want to be Sigismund...  
\- But... why didn't you tell me?  
\- I... I wanted to seduce you, wanted to make you love me for who I am, not for my rank... Do you still love me? Even after I lied to you? I... would understand if you left...  
\- No! No my sweet, I won't leave. I love you, for who you are. I don't care about your rank! I loved you when I thought you were a line Astartes, why would it change now I know you're the First Captain?  
\- I... don't know... You won't trust me anymore because I lied? You... will be angry because I lied?  
\- No Sigismund. I'm a bit sad you didn't tell me earlier, that's all... But... you're still my Sigismund, and... I won't stop loving you... Please, stay you, the way you are...  
\- I will, oh yes I will my love! I will not disappoint you anymore.  
\- I know Sigismund...”  
He held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. She laid her hands on him, but more reverently than before. He noticed that and told her she did not have to do that, that he wanted her the way she always was with him. It took her a little effort, but she finally began to stroke his arms like before. She felt goosebumps on his skin and looked up. He was shaking badly. She clambered up to him and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how soft they were despite their shortness, and kissed them, soothing him the best she could. He desperately clung to her, gripping every bit of skin he could touch. He was utterly silent, and he finally calmed down after a few minutes. “Sigismund? How do you feel now?  
\- Better... Yes, better...  
\- Do you have a shower here?  
\- Y-yes... why?  
\- Show me...”  
He left the bed and stood in front of the shower. She followed him, and she quickly turned on the water, checking the temperature before pushing him in the shower. She joined him and began to explore his body, her hands competing with the water trails. He really was beautiful, and she ended up holding him close to her.  
He lowered his eyes and took the sight of her. He had never seen her standing naked, and he loved what he was seeing. She was tall for a human, and strongly muscled as well. She had beautiful breasts, with soft pink nipples, and a nicely curved butt. He lifted her from the ground and held her close. She wrapped her legs around him and her hands groped his neck. He kissed her, not wanting to let the water touch her more than he did. She finally nestled her head on his shoulder and they stayed here for some time. He finally got her back to bed, telling her to wait for him.  
She stayed there, totally unmoving, and holding the blanket close. The First Captain... She talked like that to the First Captain. She still couldn't take the whole situation, and she was afraid. She was surely not the only one he had in mind... She realised she was holding the blanket close to her, and she grabbed some more of it, she loved his smell. But she couldn't possibly be the only one... He told her he had never made love before, but was it true? She traced the lines of his body in her mind. He was simply too beautiful to never have had any affair... Her mind began to play scenes, where someone was doing better than she could ever do. She heard him whisper other names, she saw him kiss other lips. Even if she knew it was a trick of her mind, these ideas hurt her. She was torn between hugging the blanket closer, and running away from his place. She began to shake, and hugged the blanket tighter. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she cried silently, alone in a bed too big for her.  


He came back a few minutes later, clean shaven and fresh, only to find her curled up in a little ball in the bed, holding the blanket close. She was not moving and he stayed here for a while, believing she was asleep. He looked at her and did not hear the usual noises she made when sleeping. He touched her on the shoulder, making her jump, but she did not turn to look at him. He sat on the bed close to her, not really knowing what to do, and his concern was rising. He finally turned her to face him and saw she was crying.  
“Kerryan! My sweet love no! Don't cry, I'm here now! Hush, here, look at me, here I am.” He took her in his arms, and felt her grow tense.  
“My love? Oh no, what's wrong? Tell me! Tell me, please... don't cry...” He cradled her for some time before she finally could answer. “Tell me...  
– You... you're the First Captain!!! You... I can't be the only one for you! And I can't possibly have been your first! I mean, look at you! Look at how handsome you are! And you're the First Captain! You can have every girl you want!  
– Oooohh nooooo... My love! No... No I have never had anyone before you! We are not... programmed to feel such emotions...  
– And you say you love me? But you say you can't feel this!  
– I love you. Oh yes I love you like crazy... It shouldn't be so, but it is. I'm in love with you Kerryann. It's new for me, but do believe me, you are the only person I've ever loved this much. I have never had any woman, I've never wanted one before you. How can I make you believe me? How? How can I make you smile again? Please... I... I want to heal you, I don't want you to hurt like this... I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid you would be more interested in my rank than in myself.  
– I don't care about your rank! I want you, for me alone, you understand? I... I don't want to share you with other women!  
– You will never have to share me my love, you... you're the only one I want... Here, come here...”  
He took her in his arms and wiped the tears rolling from her eyes. His eyes were wet also, he couldn't bear to see her cry like this because of him, he could not bear to see her cry at all in fact. She curled up in his arms, getting as close to him as she could, and he felt relieved she was doing so.  
“Do you still love me?  
– Of course I do Sigismund. How could I not love you?  
– I lied...  
– No, you just... kept the truth away for a while. I understand why you did it, and I still love you as much as before...  
– Let me... take care of you... my love...”  
He kept her against him for the best part of the day, and she finally calmed herself down. He toyed a bit with her hair, he really liked to feel them run against his fingers. He told her how much he loved her, and how important she was over and over again, each time making her cling closer him.  


He finally laid her down on the bed and she pulled him on top of her. He rested on his elbows, careful not to crush her under his weight. She pulled him closer to her, saying she wanted to feel him on her. He complied, and lowered himself until he felt her skin against his. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. He shivered and kissed her eagerly, but as tenderly as ever. She felt him get in position, and he slowly began to rub his already throbbing cock against her entrance, making her moan softly. He was breathing hard already and she decided to play with him. She raised her hips, meeting his tip and taking him in. He cried out, surprise and pleasure mixing, before gently pinning her to the bed.  
“My beloved lady... let me... love you... show you... how I love only you...”  
She did not answer, she began to touch him all over his body instead. She let her fingers run along his back, carefully avoiding his armor plugs. She was liking the sensation of his muscles rolling against her fingers, and his soft skin. She stopped on his neck, and got down on his arms. He was so strong! She was feeling almost every muscle move under her fingers, and she began to press her hands on his chest. The feeling of his soft skin, strong muscles and loving thrusts were numbing and she knew she wouldn't hold much longer. “Sigismund... My love oooh I-I oh please keep on!  
– I feel how much you like it my love... Here... let yourself go...”  
She decided to show him what she really wanted, and lowered her hands on his hips. She held them, making him go still. She then began to guide his every thrust, still holding his hips. She was controlling his every move, from the angle to the depth of his thrusts, along with how long she wanted him. She was moaning in building pleasure, and he was crying out softly every time she pulled him in whole.  
Pleasure was building deep inside of her, a warm, ripe fruit in her belly. She moved her hands on his ass and gently gripped it, still guiding him as she got overwhelmed by her orgasm. He still gently thrusted inside of her, riding his own pleasure wave, intertwining it with hers. He cried out loud when he came, stars dancing behind his eyes, and the feeling of burning, dying and getting reborn under her hands as he was releasing his load deep, his cock penetrating her to the hilt.  
He kept on thrusting for a while, softer than before, before pulling out and rolling on his side, panting, shivering and sweaty.  
She was panting as well, her breath coming short, and her whole body was quivering as backlash waves of pleasure coursed through her. She awkwardly snuggled close to him and began to softly stroke his chest, going up to his cheeks before cupping them gently to kiss him. She lingered on his lips before gently teasing his teeth. He softly nibbled at her tongue before caressing it with his own. She emitted the softest moan, and it broke him. He hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her and released a long, pained scream before beginning to openly weep.  
She hugged him tightly over her heart, cradling him as best as she could.  
"My love, my darling, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for making you cry! Will you one day forgive me?  
\- I already forgave you my love... hush now my sweet Sigismund, my beloved knight... It's over now, hush...  
\- How can you?  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you so much my lady...  
\- Hush my angel, sleep now... Everything is fine, I forgive you...  
\- C-can we sleep like this tonight?  
\- I wouldn't have released you my sweet... Here... Here, sleep now... I love you Sigismund...  
\- I love you more..."  
She kept him in her arms, softly cradling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

She slept bad that night. She was cradling him close, always double checking if he was sleeping well. She kept her hand on his brow and lightly kissed his hair from time to time. Although not exactly snoring, he made tiny noises while asleep, and always tried to hold her. She finally took his hand and put it around her waist, effectively calming him down. He woke up four hours later, stirring against her and holding her close. “Hello my beautiful knight, how are you this morning?  
– You... you're still there?  
– Yes, why would I have left?  
– Yesterday... I... I'm sorry... I don't think you wanted to see that... me... like this... I don't want to be weak with you... I want to be your strong knight in shining armor! You deserve much better...  
– No. I don't deserve better, because I won't find better than you my sweet...  
– I want to fight for you! That's how things must be! What kind of man I am if I'm crying with you like that? I'm no man...  
– Yes you are. You are my man... – I want to be strong for you!  
– And you are my sweet... You're so strong...  
– No. I cried like a child...  
– You're strong because you cried with me like this. You are strong because you dared to let  
go. And I could not love you more for that... I want you to stay like this my sweet. Promise?  
– I swear to you my love... Let me show you how strong I am...”  
He began to caress her body, hands shaking. His whole body was shaking, and he was whimpering, but he did not let go of her. She gave him back by holding him, soothing him, and kissing him passionately. He leaned into her kisses, holding her closer each time. She felt his desire seep from him, thickening the air in the room, until he rolled on his back, still holding her. She was kneeling on top of him and his hands went for her breasts, grabbing them softly and beginning to massage them. She was already moaning from his touches, and she couldn't prevent a cry of pleasure.  
“Oh yes my lady! Show me... Show me how much of a man I am...”  


He got her in position over his fully erect cock and lowered her slowly. She was already wet and shivered when she felt his tip get in, letting out a scream of pleasure when she felt him go in to the hilt. He was so deep she could feel his skin and pubes rub her clit when he began to move. He was as tender as ever, but more intense as well, and she felt she would not hold for long.  
He put a hand behind her back, and the other on her belly. She was continually moaning now, and grabbed his wrist to get some leverage, but he prevented her from doing so, he was enjoying the sight of her coming undone too much. He felt her inner walls press him ever more tightly, and he knew what it meant.  
“Ooooh yes my love, show me... Let yourself go, do it for me my love...”  
He kept on moving her hips on him, feeling her juices drip down on his balls. She finally came, screaming as waves of pleasure threatened to drown her. She gripped his wrist and began to move her hips as well, she wanted to please him as much as he did her.  
She finally regained her senses, only to feel he was still far. She stopped moving and looked at him. He smiled to her, and pulled back, but she made no noise. He looked at her again and saw she was worried. “My love?  
– You... you gave me pleasure, but you... you didn't take any...  
– Hush my love... I'm not done yet... Come here...”  
He rolled on his side, facing her, and gently took her in his arms. He began to lovingly stroke her back and her arms, before pulling her close. He guided himself in her slowly and snuggled her as close as he could by putting his thigh on hers. He stayed like this, and used his thigh to help him thrust in her.  
She buried her face in his stomach and held him as close as she could. She stroked his back while kissing the soft skin and hair of his stomach. He moaned softly, and he was more gentle than before.  
He was taking his time, almost pulling off entirely only to enter back to the hilt a few seconds later. He was softly groaning, and telling her how good it was, how good he felt like this and how soft she was.  
She heard his second heart kick in and he loosed a long whisper while she nuzzled her head closer.  
He began to sweat and she realised he was holding himself back, waiting for her to come a second time. The thought of it sent shivers down her spine and she held him closer while her tongue began to trace his muscles between kisses. Her hands were moving on their own accord, she could not have enough of him. She was breathing hard, and she began to softly shake as her pleasure was building a second time. He held her reassuringly, whispering tender words to ease her towards pleasure. She was sweating as well and she tasted Sigismund's sweat on her tongue. It tickled her and she licked some more, biting her lip to refrain a scream as he changed rhythm.  
He remained inside of her entirely, and began to move his hips in circles, using his full length to massage her deep. She felt her walls spasm rhythmically with his thrusts and his moves became more erratic. She began to thrust her hips towards him as well as she finally came, whispering his name against his skin. This final word broke his resolve and he shuddered as he came, his cock twitching inside of her as he released himself, hotter than ever.  
He did not pull back immediately, he kept on gently thrusting in her, feeling his semen coat his cock and finally drip from her. She felt it as well and picked some on her fingers to taste him again.  
He sighed and finally pulled back, before holding her close and kiss her.  
"Have I been a good man my love?  
\- You are the best man I can dream of Sigismund...  
\- Really?  
\- Oh yes... I will never want someone else...  
\- Why so?  
\- Because... even if you don't want me anymore some day, I... no one will be able to replace you...  
\- It will never be so my love, NEVER! Oh Terra, how could I not want you??? My dear, no one can match you, not even my brothers or my lord primarch! I want you, always. Here, in my arms, here... It's your place, I can't imagine you somewhere else...  
\- I can't either my sweet...  
\- My darling... My sweetest love... Stay with me... always...  
\- I will Sigismund. I swear I will..."  
He kept cradling her, as much to show her how much he cared as to reassure himself. She loved this side of him, so far from the common idea of the astartes people could have.  
He yawned and looked at her.  
"Do you want to sleep Sigismund?  
\- I would like to my love... I slept bad this night, and you have exhausted me...  
\- So did you my sweet...  
\- I've been a good man then... Let me still be good... let me hold you..."  
He pulled her close to him and she kissed him softly before nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Sleep well my love, I am here to protect you...  
\- Have a good night my beautiful Sigismund... I love you.  
\- Love you too..."  
He quickly fell asleep and she took a better look at him. She felt a tidal wave of love threaten to crush and burst her heart at once, and she realised she was in love with him and she could never love someone else. She put a hand over his human heart before falling asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke while she was still asleep and he tried not to wake her. She looked so soft like this, he wanted to touch her. He loved the way she had to stay close to him, to always touch him. Her hands were tickling him and he stifled a laugh. He looked some more, and he silently thanked the Emperor for sending her his way.  
She slept for one more hour before stirring against him, sending shivers along his body. He repressed a moan, he was wanting her so much it was painful. When he was sure she was waking up, he took her in his arms and began to slowly rub himself against her. She moaned softly, still half asleep, and he emitted a shivering whisper as the feeling of her naked skin set his nerves on fire. “Hello... my love...  
– Good afternoon my beautiful knight...”  
She felt his arousal against her and decided to tease him. She stretched herself against him, her bare skin oversensitive from waking up. He grabbed at her waist and she felt his erection slide between her legs. He cried out softly as he began mimicking how he wanted to take her. She was lying on her side and had her back against him, and she decided to play with him. She gently took hold of his cock and began to lightly squeeze it. She moaned on purpose, and he followed suit, on the rhythm of her squeezes.  


He was about to beg her for more when she decided to get him in, like this. He grabbed her hips and penetrated her wet insides and stayed like this for a time, unable to move. She decided to move her hips while pulling him closer. He simply cried out and held her stronger, before finally thrusting inside of her. He tried to be soft, but she goaded him in going in stronger than usual. He loosed a shuddering howl and went in full, making her scream her pleasure. He began to thrust in her, pulling her as close as he could, trying to give her as much as he could. He draped a thigh on her and used it for leverage, releasing a scream as he finally felt himself fully in. He groaned every time he felt himself move in her, and she decided to tease him more.  
She ran her nails on his thigh, and reached for herself. She let her fingers hover above her entrance, then began to tease his thrusting cock. He howled once more, his shout almost turning to sobs in the end. She moaned as well and began to tease her clit. She felt pleasure course through her like electric current, setting her whole body on fire, and she screamed her pleasure. He felt her fingers rubbing herself, and stopped at once. “My love?  
– Hhhn y-yes?  
– I... am I not... good enough? – What?  
– You... I felt you touch yourself, am I not good enough?” he was almost crying.  
– Ooooh Sigismund no! I... I just wanted to... try something new...  
– Oh... please... stop doing so, I... it... I feel like I'm not good enough...  
– Ooooh sorry my sweet, I won't do this again, I promise...  
– Thank you... I... I want to be good enough for you...  
– And you are, my beloved Sigismund... please... make me feel good...”  
He repressed a sob, and held her tight. He gently rocked her, his still hard cock still buried deep in her, and he finally resumed his thrusts. He was so gentle this time she could only moan softly and grip his hand to show him how good he was. His thigh pressed her closer against him and he snuggled as close as she could. He thrusted gently, but deeply inside of her and she heard the wet noises his cock made. She shivered and moaned louder, stretching herself again. He softly cried out, and pressed her further on the bed, making her almost roll on her belly. He kept on thrusting like this, his weight on top of her, taking hold with his thigh to slightly raise his hips and actually plunge in her. She grabbed the sheets and raised her hips as well, opening herself up more for him. He rose on his elbows, then his hands, trying to get his full length in her. She raised her hips as well, ending up on her wide spread knees, fully opened for him. He lowered his eyes and saw himself penetrate her, thrust in her. She was taking him in, her juices glistening on him and dripping from her, and it was too much. He let out a pained cry as he felt her walls tighten their grip on him. He arched his back and kept on thrusting, feeling her going ever closer.  
“Oooohhh my sweet yeeeees! Oooh I feel it it's coming! Ooh yes I... cooooome!!!”  
She began to thrust her hips towards him, actually taking him to the hilt and screaming her pleasure. He rode it, and his own orgasm took him by surprise as he released himself in her. She collapsed on the bed, panting and shivering from exhaustion, and he followed suit, pulling slowly back from her and rolling on his side before hugging her.  
He began to shake, more and more violently, before whimpering. He turned her to face him and held her even closer before beginning to cry, sobbing loudly.  
She freed herself and took him into her arms at once, gently stroking his hair and face, and wiping the tears rolling from his eyes.  
“My sweet, no... hush, hush, everything is fine... Tell me... tell me everything...  
– You... you touched yourself!  
– You don't like it?  
– No... I feel like... I'm worthless... not good enough to please you by myself...  
\- My beloved Sigismund, no... have you felt what you did to me?  
\- Y-yes, I... I know you... you had pleasure, but... please... I... I want to be the only one to touch you here when we make love... In fact, I want to be the only one to touch you here. Ever.  
\- Hush, yes my sweet. Come, come here... What do you want to do now?  
\- I want you. Like this. In my arms. Make me feel worthy enough my love...  
\- How?  
\- Stay here. Let me be... a knight..."  
He held her gently, tenderly stroking her back and she raised her head to look at him. He was looking at her, hope and anguish filling his reddened eyes. The sight of him broke her heart and she began to weep silently, hugging him as hard as she could.  
"I-I'm so sorry! I would never have guessed! Will you ever forgive me?  
\- Yes! Yes my love! Please... don't go...  
\- You still want me then?  
\- More than ever my love...  
\- Why? I made you cry!  
\- But you promised me to never do that again... You're willingly stopping to do something you love, for me... And I know you wanted to please me, not hurt me... you're suffering so much from that, I can only love you for what you did.  
\- I love you too my sweet Sigismund... I love you so much...  
\- I think I love you even more... I want to take care of you, make you happy, make you feel good... so good you will never leave me...  
\- I will never leave you Sigismund...  
\- Promise?  
\- Yes, I promise I will stay with you for ever my love.  
\- Hush now, here... Here I am, hush... Stop crying my love, it's over... Come here, come..."  
He cradled her slowly and wiped her tears until she stopped crying and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

He once again woke before her, and listened to her noises. She had cried yesterday so she was snoring a little. He looked at the little ball of her curled up body and smiled softly before reaching for his vox. He had to contort a little because he did not want to disturb her sleep, but he finally grabbed it. He was still holding her close while he asked for something to eat. She didn't even noticed he was awake, so he waited for the servitor to arrive. His hearing allowed him to pick it up for afar and he quickly got out of the bed naked to fetch the plates. He gently put the tray on the bed and took her back in his arms as she started stirring and moaning in her sleep. She quietened when he held her and he began to wonder once more.  
He felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest about yesterday. She only wanted to please him after all... And how he took her after... He felt shame about it, it felt to him like he was punishing her. Even though she had liked it, it sat ill with him. It was not his idea of love, and how he should treat her. She had been asking for that in the beginning, but she didn't ask anything after his outbreak. And yet he had done... that... And she had not complained. Was it because she had loved it? Or because she was loving him so much she would forgive anything? He was tempted to wake her to ask her, but he knew she needed to sleep. And she was too beautiful, holding him like this. For once in his life, he felt really... wanted. Loved, even. She looked like she had been looking for him when he had left the bed. Was it possible? He was gone for less than a minute, was it possible she had somewhat felt him leave? Did she really love him that much, to feel such things even in her sleep?  
And himself? Would he feel her absence? Would he feel her leave his arms? Yes, he thought. Yes, he definitely would.  


She finally woke up two hours later. “Hello my...  
– My?  
– Can I still call you 'my love'?  
– Why do you say that Sigismund? Of course you can! Here, tell me...” she snuggled as close  
as she could. “Tell me my sweet...  
– Yesterday... You wanted to please, me, and I reacted like an idiot... I have asked too much of  
you...  
– How so?  
– Not wanting you to touch yourself... And...  
– Yes?  
– How I took you after... I... did I hurt you?  
– No! Not at all!  
– I now feel like I was punishing you...  
– Ooooh no my beloved Sigismund, no! You were not punishing me!  
– And you didn't say anything... Did you take it as your punishment?  
– No at all my sweet!  
– You... you liked it?!  
– Ooh yes I liked it Sigismund...  
– I wanted to apologize for that... Do you accept them? – Of course I do! You don't need to apologize my sweet...  
– I feel I do... Let me obtain your pardon, come here...” He took her in one arm, and took the tray. There was bread, butter, fruits, and a pot of smoking tea. She eyed the fresh meal before her eyes and he began to feed her. He cut a slice of bread and added some butter on it, before handing it to her. She tried to take it and he pulled it back, clicking his tongue. She realised he wanted to feed her and let him do. The bread was fresh from the morning, and the butter was soft. It tasted good, and he waited for her to finish before cutting a fruit, and feeding it to her from his fingers. Once done, she took his hand and began to clean his fingers with her tongue. She was smiling while doing so, and he smiled too, happy to see she didn't hold a grudge. He went to help himself with bread, and she caught his hand, clicking her tongue as well.  
“Oh no my sweet... My turn to play...”  
She began to feed him the way he did with her, and when it came to cut the fruit, she managed to get decent slices of it. He smiled at her and gladly accepted what she was giving him. Once done, he licked her fingers as well and began nibbling them gently. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair. When he was done, he got the tea and poured her a cup. He held her against his chest and tasted the tea before giving it to her. She tasted flowers, and fruits, a rare and nice blend she had to admit. He made her drink the whole cup before helping himself with one. She took it from his hands and fed it to him. He kissed her softly when they were done. “You drink tea my sweet? – Y-yes, why?  
– Oh, I was imagining you more like a caff drinker, that's all.  
– No, I... actually, I don't like it. And you?  
– Oh really? I quite like it, black, no sugar. And strong if possible.  
– You would have preferred it then?  
– No. I like both. Although I have to admit I had never drank flavored tea before... what was this blend? There were flowers, and fruits in there. What were they?  
– I asked for my favorite blend, mallow flowers and bergamot. Did you like?  
– Oh yes. It smelled nice!  
– Glad you liked, I wanted to... show you a bit more about me...  
– I love this bit my sweet...  
– And I love you even more... Come here, we're both sticky from yesterday...”  
He took her into his arms and went to the shower. He turned the water on, and put her on the ground while he grabbed the soap bar. He knelt before her and began to wash her everywhere. He ran his hands on her shins and up to her glistening thighs. He gently grabbed her butt and began to massage it softly. His hands ran up her back towards her neck, before gently stroking her face. He made her laugh by getting some soap on her nose, and he kissed her softly. He nestled his head on her breasts and hugged her tightly, still kneeling on the ground. She gently ran her hand through his hair and took the soap from his hands to give him back by washing him too. She started on his hair and traced down the lines of his body with soapy hands. He moaned softly when she reached her cock and begun to wash it. He gave back to her by washing her lady parts as well. She grabbed his shoulders and raised her foot to rest on his knee.  
She finally reached for his hand and began to show him how she wanted to be touched.  
He rose to his knees and turned the water down. She looked at him quizzically, but he didn't say a word while taking her back to bed.  
“My love... Show me... show me how you like to be touched... here...  
– Oooohhh... and you my sweet... show me how you like to be touched as well...”  


She blushed a little and he leaned to kiss her and show her he really wanted to see how she was giving herself pleasure. He sat her against the wall, the blanket on her shoulders to prevent her from scratching her skin. He gently parted her thighs, and took her hand to show her she could touch herself for him. He sat facing her and took himself in hand as well, before beginning to pump up and down. It was hesitant, he clearly was not used to it. She gently took his hand away, and began to stroke him gently, until he was in shape. She kissed him tenderly and asked him to show her. He took himself back hesitantly, and began to gain confidence as he discovered what he liked most. Seeing him like this aroused her and her hand went down, softly rubbing her lower lips at first, before gently parting them for him to see. She was already moist, and her fingers teased her entrance, coming back wet. She went up to her clit, and shivered when she touched it. She proceeded to play with it, moaning and shivering. He was still looking at her while pumping himself. She parted her thighs more, her excitement building, until she needed more. She got a finger in, then a second, and she began to move them, in then out, before going back to her clit. She went back and forth from her clit to her insides until she could bear it no more. She went back to her clit, legs widely open, and came, her wet fingers teasing and rubbing it until she screamed her pleasure, Sigismund's name on her lips.  
He moaned and thrust his hips sympathetically when she came for him. But the sight was too much, and he went for her, sitting on his heels. He gently took her in his arms and kissed her lips first, then got down her neck, before asking her to let him love her. She held him closer and he put a hand behind her back. She lowered her hand and guided his fully hard cock inside of her already wet folds. He cried out, getting in to the hilt. He took her hand and began to suck the fingers she used to please herself. He moaned, and kissed her afterwards. “Oh my darling, you taste so good!  
– You too my sweet... I love your taste...”  
He groaned softly and began to thrust in her, feeling her wet walls pressing him better than he could ever achieve by himself. They both lowered their eyes, looking down on themselves. She was fascinated by the way he was getting almost entirely out of her before inserting his full length again, and again, and again. She felt her pleasure build a second time and her walls began to press him more tightly, forcing him to thrust harder. He began to moan as he got ever deeper, until she came, his cock fully inserted, and her walls rhythmically spasming around him. He thrusted as long as he could, before pulling himself out, letting her see his quivering, spasming cock before penetrating her again, entirely. He could not move, the pain was too great, so he grabbed her hips and made her move on top of him, until he came, screaming her name, and releasing himself fully in her. He began to thrust his hips again, and she heard the wet noise his cock made, coating himself in her juices and his release. She only then realised she had dug her fingers in his shoulders and released her hands.  
He saw her face turn almost white and her eyes open wide in shock.  
“My love?” he was worried. “My darling, tell me. What's wrong? Tell me! You're frightening me!  
– I-I... I'm sorry my sweet, oooh I'm so sorry!!!” She began to shake, and cry.  
“Tell me! Oh please tell me! Is it me? Did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
At these words, she lost it completely and let out a long, pained cry. He was really worried now, and held her closer.  
“What is it my love? Tell me...”  
She finally managed to speak coherently.  
“I... I didn't realise, and... ooh Terra I hurt you!!!  
– What?  
– Y-your shoulders! I held them when you gave me pleasure and... I've been too strong on you, and now... you... you... you have bruises!!!  
– Ooooh hush my love, it's nothing...  
– But-  
– No 'but' my love. It's nothing. I have always bruised easily...  
– But... I hurt you...  
– Oh no... No you didn't hurt me my love... I don't feel anything, and...  
– Yes?  
– I'm happy you bruised me...  
– You can't be!!!  
– Oh but I am. It means I have been good to you. I gave you pleasure, I loved you like you deserve... I made you feel so good you did not realise what you were doing anymore. And I'm happy for it, because it means I am good enough for you...  
– Sigismund... really?  
– Oh yes really my love. I love you so much I'm always afraid to fail...  
– You will never fail my sweet...  
– Hush now... it's over... Come here...”  
He laid down on the bed, slowly pulling out of her and taking her in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck where he could kiss her easily. He leaned over and gave her the softest kisses while wiping her tears away. He began to gently cradle her and did so for the best part of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked up at him later in the day.  
“My sweet?  
\- Mh?  
\- Don't you have duties to attend to? I mean, as the First Captain, people must need your advice, or you approval on things?  
\- I should, yes. But I don't want to leave you. They can do without me, and if they really need me, they'll have to come here. And even so, I won't go without you, whether they like it or not. Makes me think, you have some belongings in your quarters, right?  
\- Yes?  
\- Hold on my love.”  
He got out of the bed and grabbed his vox. She heard him request a servitor team to be sent in her apartment to fetch her things and bring them here. He smiled at her before coming back to the bed.  
“How do you like the idea of living here my love?  
\- Living here? Like... always?  
\- Yes...  
\- I...”  
She could only nod, and he took her in his arms, kissing her.  
“So, it's a yes my love?  
\- Yes... Oh yes it is!!! Sigismund... But... won't it be a problem?  
\- How so?  
\- With the other Imperial Fists? And your Primarch? You're not meant to... do that... and...  
\- Don't worry my love, it's a more common thing than you think. Some of my brothers have been known to have such... relationships...  
\- With women?  
\- No, between them.  
\- Really? And... how is it perceived?  
\- Well, it's better for them to hide themselves as much as they can... Otherwise they can hear bad jokes on it, or even have their couple broken up by a new assignment.  
\- It's... sad.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. And... us? What will happen if it becomes known?  
\- I am the First Captain my love. Making me pretty immune to this kind of threat. But... we will have to be careful, or your life could turn to a living hell... That is why I requested your things to be moved here. No one will dare breaking my door to hurt you. And you will follow me everywhere. I will protect you my love. Always.”  
He caught her from behind and held her close while kissing her neck. He then began to softly bite her shoulder, making her reach out for his neck. She held him close, her fingers playing with his hair. He let his hands wander on her breasts and she snuggled closer to him before turning to face him and push him on the bed.  
He caught her while falling and pulled her close.  
“My love...”  
He gently held her against him and she buried her face against the soft skin of his stomach, deeply breathing his scent. Neither of them wanted to make love now, they just wanted to stay like this, feeling the other's skin and smell. He was toying with her hair, and let his hand softly explore her neck, before stopping on her back. He held her like this, without a noise, until the servitors came knocking on the door.  
He took the time to install her as comfortably as possible in his bed before getting out and grabbing his robe. He instructed the servitors to put the crates close to the door, before sending them back. She rose as well, loosely fastening her trousers and jacket before joining him in front of the crates. There were only three of them, the biggest being only two square feet, and holding her civilian clothes. He looked up at her, and she allowed him to take a look at the contents of the boxes. He rummaged through some civilian clothes, and finally found an old thing at the bottom of the box. She knew what it was, and she did not remember having kept it. It was a black velvet dress. She vaguely remembered it to be ankle-length, and long-sleeved, while leaving her shoulders bare.  
He unfolded the cloth and looked back at her.  
“Could you... pass it on my love? Would... you do it for me?  
\- Of course my sweet. Just, don't look...  
\- But... I have already seen you naked, made love to you even...  
\- I know Sigismund. But... it's a surprise...  
\- Oh. Like a game then?  
\- Yes.”  
He obeyed and turned his back to her while she got rid of her uniform and put the dress on. She had taken some weight since the last time she had been wearing it, and it suited her perfectly now, no more loose folds.  
He turned back when she called him and saw her in a tight fitting dress. She was blushing, and her pose was a bit contrite, like she was not at ease in this dress. She had folded her hands in front of her, arms extended, pulling her breasts higher and closer in the gesture. She also had moved her left foot in front of her, her knee slightly folded to the right. She looked candid in this pose, slightly younger than she really was. He looked at her, mouth slightly open, and noticed her feet were bare on the cold stone floor. He reached out for her and took her hand, making her sit on the bed, legs folded so her feet did not touch the floor anymore.  
“My love... Is that really you?  
\- Y-yes, I suppose it is...  
\- You... you are so beautiful like this... What can I say that won't make me sound stupid?  
\- You never sound stupid my sweet... I love to hear you speak, I love your voice...  
\- I love yours too... I... I am afraid to touch you... I'm afraid it won't be you anymore...  
\- It's still me me sweet... Come here, feel me...”  
She gently took his hand and put it on her shoulder, asking him to touch her wherever he wanted. He traced the line of her dress collar, just above her bosom, then got down the bed, asking her to stand upright on said bed.  
For once she was level with him and she used it to kiss him softly while he put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer for the kiss. He moaned softly, his lips against hers. She was still so small compared to him, he gently ran his hands on her back, trying to find a way to hold her as much as he could. She pressed herself closer, feeling her breasts on his chest. She broke the kiss, only to kneel on the bed and help him out of his robe. He was naked under the robe again, and she ran her hands over his body. He shivered at her touch and began to feel his way around, trying to find a way to get her out of this dress. She told him he just had to get it over her head.  
He knelt on the ground and began to raise her dress, slowly caressing her legs. He made his way up, ever so slow, to touch and feel all of her skin, to finally get her out of the dress. She stood naked in front of him, still blushing, her hair running down her face. He gently brushed it away before kissing her once more. She wrapped one of her legs around him to feel his bare skin against hers. He took it as a signal and laid her down on the bed. He contemplated her form for a while before going down directly on her.  
“I want to love you like I never did before my love...  
\- Show me Sigismund...  
\- It hurts... Help me...”  
She felt him get in position, his hard cock already seeking down her entrance. He found it and began to tease her lower lips and clit with his tip, making her moan. He kept on until she was literally dripping wet and inserted himself full. She moved her hips slowly, showing her what she wanted, but he pinned her on the bed and began to thrust. She was so wet, he had never felt her like this, never felt himself slide so well. He thrusted ever so gently, feeling himself in to the hilt, and let out a shivering moan. He knew what she liked, and began to pull himself almost entirely back, before getting to the hilt an instant later. He lowered his eyes and saw his already wet cock move into her folds. He moaned and shivered, asking her to look. She couldn't repress a moan at the sight of him like this. The feeling was already incredible, but the sight added only more sensations. She heard the wet noises he made each time he moved, and it aroused her quickly, making her shiver. He felt her tighten around him, and thrusted harder, until she came a first time, screaming as waves of pleasure burned her every nerve. He made it last as long as he could and when it finally subsided, he smiled at her and pulled back, before rolling on his back. She clambered on him and got herself in position, taking his hands.  
“Take me... my sweet... please...”  
She put his hands on her waist and he lowered her on him. She was still hot from her first orgasm and cried out in pleasure when he got fully in once more, making her move on him. She felt herself filled so completely, she moaned loudly. She loved this feeling to be his, and his alone. He held her hips still and began to thrust upwards. She softly screamed each time his hips rose from the bed, seeking to get always deeper. When he felt her coming close to a second orgasm, he stilled his hips and began to make her move, up and down at first, and when she could not hold it back any longer, he rose his hips, meeting hers, and made her move in circles so she felt him rub her clit. She screamed her pleasure, vision blacking out, hearing only his soft groans and he helped her through this. She looked down on him and felt he was not yet close. She gave him a quizzical look, and he sat on the bed, still inside of her, before putting his back against the wall.  
“I want to be soft my love... I want to make you... us... feel good... Let me be gentle this time, let me take care of you, let me be your lover...”  
He spread his legs somewhat, nuzzling her against him. He was sweating, but she didn't care and began to kiss him wherever she could. She spread her legs as well, taking him in to the hilt. She moved her hips back and forth, feeling his full length rub her inner walls. He was harder than she had ever felt him be, and yet it did not hurt her. He was too caring, too compassionate to hurt her. She raised her head, asking him to kiss her. He did so, his tongue playing with her lips, before kissing her deeply, his tongue teasing, and caressing her. She moaned, the feeling of his tongue, hands and cock almost too much to bear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him deeper still, and she finally felt him build up towards climax. She reclined on his raised thighs while still moving her hips, making him moan her name. She felt she would come a third time if he kept on like this, and she said so, making him howl, and thrust deeper. He was building up rapidly, and she felt him begin to throb in her, while his thrusts became harder, stronger and faster. She followed suit, screaming each time he went in to the hilt. He pressed her against his chest, muffling her sounds as his cock began to spasm inside of her. She thrusted her hips as well and they came at the same time. He screamed her name and impaled her on him, delivering a burning load in her deepest parts while she made only little whimpering sounds, too taken by her pleasure to do anything else.

He gently pulled back before both of them collapsed on the bed, shivering from backlash pleasure and exhaustion. He kept her in his arms and kissed her softly.  
“Oh my love... My lady... you... you were so... incredible!  
\- So were you my beautiful knight...  
\- Have I been good then?  
\- Oh no... you were better than good my sweet... I have no words to say how... perfect you were...  
\- I love you... I love you so much!  
\- I love you too Sigismund... I'm in love with you...  
\- Me too... Come here, stay here, rest... Sleep... Sleep my beautiful lady...  
\- Sleep too my sweet love, you need rest... I love you...  
\- Love you too...”  
He nestled her close to him, her head as usual in the crook of his neck and he began to gently kiss her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke before her once again. She was still asleep, and hasn't moved an inch. He smiled and brushed away the hair falling on her face. She made a tiny tiny noise and snuggeld closer, letting out a relieved sigh. He barely repressed a laugh and held her closer, he knew now he could do it without waking her. She grabbed his hand and stopped moving, her fingers laced with his. He burned the image in his memory, knowing he would have to find an artist later, because his talents at drawing were too poor to do it justice. He felt a burning desire to protect her, to shield her from everything that could harm or hurt her. He slightly switched his position in the bed, almost rolling over her. She stirred gently and adjusted her own pose to best fit in his arms. She slept like this for two more hours before stirring and moaning, and he gently cradled her for a good awakening.  
“'morning sweet, you ok?  
– Hello you, yes I'm fine, thank you. Are you hungry?  
– Somewhat, yes, and you?  
– Yes. You let me choose the meal?  
– Oh of course my sweet! While you're doing that, I also have something to do.  
– You... need to get out?” he was concerned, and a bit sad as well.  
– No, well, I have to get out of the bed, that's all. Will it be ok my sweet?  
– Yes, I... I thought you would have to get out... of here...  
– No, don't worry my sweet. And if I had to, I would tell you, because I think you'd come with  
me.  
– Yes. I would never let you go alone anymore.  
– I know my sweet...”  
He finally rose from the bed and grabbed his vox while she went in the shower.  
She turned the water on and stepped under the downpour while he was still getting food. She let the hot water roll down her skin, cleaning her sweat from yesterday.  
He got in the small bathroom, only to find her naked under the water, steam rising around her body, clouding it from his view. He bit his lip and joined her under the shower. He let his eyes take her wet body in, and he reached out, jealous of the water touching her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. “I missed you my sweet...  
– So did I my love... Let me...”  
He began to run his hands on her wet body, grabbing the soap bar and beginning to wash her. He leaned down and whispered they had only a few minutes, but he would take care of her later. She smiled and hugged him closer, snatching the soap from his hands as she playfully began to wash him, getting foam on his nose in the process, making him laugh, and cross-eyed as he looked at it. She laughed even harder at the sight of him, before gently removing the foam, and kissing him softly, thoroughly. He moaned on her lips, and lifted her from the ground, still kissing her.  
He turned the water off, and they both got off the shower. He went to shave himself, and she held his hand.  
“You don't want me to shave? You would like me to grow a beard?  
– I... would prefer to shave you myself my sweet, well... if you allow me to, and trust me  
enough...  
– Really? Y-you... would do that???  
– Yes my sweet...  
– My love... please...”  
He handed her the razor, an old, handheld thing, and the soap. She began to apply the soap on his face, and her hand shivered a little when she brought the razor down. He looked at her, confidence in his eyes and a reassuring smile on his lips.  
She began to work on him, shaving him carefully, knowing now he has sensitive skin. She managed to avoid cutting him accidentally, and he took her in his arms, kissing her softly. “You... you were so soft my love, it's the first time it... doesn't hurt, or burn me...  
– Really?  
– Yes... Come over here, breakfast will arrive soon...”  
He took her hand and they went back to the main room, dressing each other up. She tied his belt, letting her hands wander on his waist while he buttoned her jacket up, exploring her skin between each button.  
They sat on the bed, hugging each other, waiting for the breakfast to arrive. The servitor finally knocked on the door, holding a tray.  
It was the same breakfast as yesterday, and she fed him while he prepared her part. He held her close and fed her like a baby, making her smile, before kissing him. She poured him some tea, and took her cup as well. She made him drink and he did the same for her.  
Once done, he rose from the bed and went for the bathroom again. She heard water run in the sink and he came back a few minutes later, wiping his mouth. She went to wash her teeth as well, and he hungrily began to undress her, almost ripping her clothes in the process, before getting rid of his robe as fast as he could, letting it fall on the floor.  
He laid her down on the bed and stood watching her for a while, fists clenched as his cock hardened.  
"I... I want you so hard my love, I don't even know what to do!  
\- Do whatever you want my sweet..."  
He moaned and grabbed her bodily, wildly kissing her, before getting on the bed. He began to kiss and lick her whole body, his hands exploring the parts his lips had not reached yet. He did so moaning and shivering. She gave back by kissing and teasing him as well, until he stopped and took her in his arms.  
"My love, my sweet, sweet love... Let me be tender..."  
He laid her down softly, parting her legs before getting in position between them, sitting on his heels. He ran his hands on her stomach, stopping on her hips, and smiled at her. She understood what he wanted to do, and she urged him to do so.  
He began to rub the tip of his cock against her lower lips, making her moan. She felt desire build inside of her belly, and she felt herself grow wet, making him smile. He kept on for a few minutes, before gently pushing himself forwards, getting only his tip in. She moaned softly, and he began to move, going no further at the beginning. She finally wrapped her legs around his waist, and that's all he wanted. He began to thrust further in her, slowly penetrating her deeper. He went in, inch by inch, making her moan always louder, until she let out a soft, inarticulate scream of pleasure when he got in to the hilt. He was moaning as well and began to lovingly thrust his cock in her. She felt so warm, he wanted to make her feel good. He was still holding her hips, doing all the thrusting by himself, slowly pulling out almost entirely, before inserting his whole length again. He loved the sight of his glistening shaft invading her, then retreating, before doing it all over again.  
She began to pull him closer as well, and forcing him to stay longer in her. He let out a scream of pleasure when he was pressed to her clit and he began to rub it as well.  
She felt herself build up, and she began to moan louder, letting her hands wander on the soft skin and hair of his forearms. He felt it as well and pulled her upright, her legs parted over his thighs, his hard cock still buried deep inside of her.  
"Show me my love, let yourself go... for me... Please show me how good I am to you..."  
He began to hug her, holding her tight and stroking her back while still thrusting as gently as before, even though his building pleasure began to be painful. He felt her walls tighten around his shaft, making him cry out. She buried her face against his chest, kissing him and moaning his name. He thrusted one last time, finally making her come, shivering and whimpering on his skin, his name on her lips. He stayed like this for a while, his whole body trembling under her touch. He finally resumed his thrusts, making her move as well, until he once again impaled her on his twitching, throbbing cock before releasing himself in a moan, his fingers digging in her back. 

He kept her like this before collapsing on the bed, still in her, still holding her in his trembling arms.  
"My darling... Sweet love... I... you were feeling so good this time, so soft... I... Oh Terra how do you do to be like that with me? So good?  
\- I love you my beautiful Sigismund... You make me like this..."  
He felt tears well up in his eyes and he kissed her, softly, cupping her cheeks. She gave back, toying with his hair before stopping on his cheeks and smiling against his lips. He finally broke the kiss, pulling himself out, but still holding her and rocking her gently, her face buried against his chest. He laughed softly at her breath tickling him, and she nestled closer, holding him tight.  
They stayed like this until someone knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

He rose from the bed, slightly angry at the interruption, and grabbing the sheet with him. She was still naked and caught the first cloth she felt under her fingers. She realised she had his robe, and pulled it on, the collar big enough to leave one of her shoulders bare, and tying the belt twice around her waist. She turned around and saw him wear the sheet as a toga, and she bit her lip, feeling desire rise in her. He opened the door and faced another astartes.  
“Captain Camba-Diaz, what do you want?  
\- Uh... Erm, First Captain, well... Are you fine?  
\- Yes, why?  
\- I... I heard screams... A woman. Is she a heretic?  
\- WHAT??? You... you listened to my door???  
\- I'm sorry! I needed to talk with you on pressing matters, and I heard screams...  
\- Since when exactly are you there?  
\- Long enough to hear you scream my lord. What did she do to you?  
\- Nothing more than what you do with your sergeants regularly Camba-Diaz.  
\- You... You like WOMEN??? Oh... I think that explains why you were always alone then... and why none of us had any success in approaching you... Who is she?  
\- None of your business captain. Why did you come bothering me?  
\- Siege matters. We need your approval on some tactics and plans.  
\- You have it. Now go away.  
\- But... You must read it!  
\- I trust your ability in that Camba-Diaz. Go away. Now. And stop eavesdropping.  
\- Still... It surprises me that you prefer women... It's...  
\- Keep on.  
\- It's some kind of treason... You brought an outsider to the legion...  
\- Captain. One more word and I will strip you of your rank. And keep your mouth shut about that.  
\- One last thing. Do you speak to her in that noise you call language in the gutter you were born? Oh, you did not tell her where you come from. Tell her then, she will like it I think...  
\- Camba-Diaz. Slap your mouth shut, or I will have to do so myself. Now. Get. Out. Of. Here.”  
He slammed the door and turned back to her, fuming. He paced in the room, muttering curses about the other captain, before finally calming down when his eyes stopped on her. She was wearing his robe, and she was lost in the fabric's folds. She seemed so young, staring at him with concern, his anger vanished and he went stratight for her, kneeling on the ground to hug her.  
“My love, I'm so sorry...  
\- It's nothing Sigismund, don't worry about that...  
\- He called you a heretic!  
\- I don't care... He's not important...  
\- I... I want to be a heretic, if it means you will stay there forever...  
\- I won't go my sweet. Never.  
\- Let me be heretical with you my love...”  
He didn't wait for her answer and kissed her deeply, before tenderly biting her exposed shoulder.  
“I will need this robe my love...  
\- Show me you deserve to get it back my sweet...  
\- I could just rip it from you...  
\- Mmmmh? Would you dare?  
\- Don't push me, sweet heretic...  
\- And I will need this sheet my sweet...  
\- Dare taking it back from me...  
\- Hmmm... Come here...”  
She cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, running her hands under the sheet, pressing him against her.  
“I want you my sweet... Like, now...”  
He rose and took her in his arms, pinning her to the nearest wall and kissing her deeply. He began to shake and bit his lower lip before running his hands on her thighs. He grunted and pressed her cloer to the wall, making her feel his erection through the sheet. She reached for the knot in the sheet and pulled it, dropping the sheet on the ground while he got his hands under her robe, flipping it up. He was nibbling at her lips, neck and shoulder, asking her how much she liked it. She moaned softly, running her hands through his hair and gently worrying his skin. He grunted some more and finally began to tease her lower lips with his cock, before inserting himself to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure as he held her in place while putting his hand on the wall for leverage. He then began to thrust in her while she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“Oooh my love... I... I want to give you pleasure like this...”  
She cried out in pleasure, feeling him fill her deep from the beginning, stretching her. He felt that as well and took care not to be too hard on her. She buried her face against him and ground her hips against him, urging him to go deeper. He moaned loudly and parted her legs wider, before impaling her on him, making her scream in pure pleasure. He held her in place while soothing her back, before resuming his thrusts, deeper than before. He felt her grow even more wet by the moment, and he kept on thrusting, revelling in the soft moans he drew from her. She began to thrust her hips towards him, feeling her walls tighten around his cock.  
“Sigismund my love... ooooh do you feel that? Do you feel what you're doing to me?  
\- Hhhhnn my love yes... ooooh yes come for me, show me!”  
She began to move her hips in circles, rubbing herself against him before screaming as pleasure seized her, wave after wave, threatening drown her. He kept on thrusting, making it last as much as he could, before taking her in his arms, his cock still in her. He made for the bed, carrying her like this, before kneeling on the bed and getting her out of the robe. He laid her down without pulling out and gently began to caress her stomach and thighs.  
“My love... Let me love you here... let me really love you...”  
He eased himself down on her and began to do what she loved most. He pulled out almost entirely and remained like this for a while, letting his cock cool down, before penetrating her again, moaning as he felt her wam insides take him once more. She only whimpered now, the press of his body being all she needed. He went in tenderly, taking his time to make her feel everything he felt. This tenderness threaten to break her as she felt herself build up for a second time, while he grew even harder, beginning to throb in her. He never changed his pace, he wanted to make her feel good, and loved. His hand began to wander on her body, softly teasing her breasts, before going up to her neck, then her face. He gently stroked her like this, her eyes, her nose, her lips. She began to suck his finger and she finally lost herself, body shaking as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt took hold of her. She couldn't make a sound, she was breathless as she wanted it to never end.  
He let out a shivering moan as his cock began to twitch, finally releasing his painful load.

He pulled back immediately and collapsed on the bed, breathless as well, before taking her to his arms.  
“My love... I... I have no words, it was... how do you feel?  
\- I want you to hug me Sigismund... I want it forever... I want you forever...  
\- Come here then, right here... close to me...”  
She snuggled as close as she could, hearing his hearts beat a thunderous drum, feeling his sweat cool her hot skin.  
“I'm sorry for what Camba-Diaz said...  
\- What?  
\- He said I was born in a gutter...  
\- Was he right?  
\- Well... almost. I was born in a drift camp. I am a low scum, not the noble son of a great family... Does it pose you a problem?  
\- I couldn't care less my sweet. I don't care where you come from, as long as you don't change... And... I'm not a high born either... I grew up in a farm in Europa, on the old Franc kingdom. Where do you come from?  
\- Ionus plateau. Do you know where it is?  
\- Yes my sweet.  
\- Tell me, how did you end up in the munitorum?  
\- I fled my home. I have been married too young to an old man. He was... bad with me. So I fled. And came here, where I could be drowned in the crowd, go below the radar...  
\- Is this bastard still alive?  
\- No. he's dead now.  
\- Did he hurt you?  
\- Oh yes, on every occasion he could find. He was beating me, and raping me...  
\- NOOOOO!!! Why didn't you say that earlier my love? I... I would have been gentler with you!  
\- Shhh my sweet. You are the gentlest man I could dream of. You're too good for me...  
\- No... please, don't say that! Please!!! Come here... No, no I am not too good for you... it's you. You're too good for me...  
\- No... I will never be good enough...  
\- You already are my love... Would you learn me to be good enough for you?  
\- Don't change my sweet. I need nothing more. Shhh now, it's alright...  
\- My love... my poor, so sweet love, come here... Here, take some rest...  
\- You too, promise me.  
\- Yes. Sleep now... Sleep well my darling, I love you so much...  
\- I love you too Sigismund, and even more...”  
He shielded her with his body, her head in the crook of his neck as usual and he began to kiss her to sleep while holding her close.


	12. Chapter 12

He slept bad that night, thoughts rolling in his mind. She had been raped. And multiple times it seemed. How could she have accepted to make love with him? Although she was the victim of it, it seemed he was the one to have the most difficulties coping with it. Someone has hurt her. The images kept flooding his mind, her screaming, and another man abusing her. He had to bite his lips to keep his howl of rage inside. He wanted to let her sleep, he really wanted to, but he could not bear to be alone anymore. He needed release, he needed to talk with her, he needed her.  
He gently began to stroke her back, then her arms, until she stirred and raised her head to look at him.  
“Sweet? You fine?  
\- … no... not really, I... I've been thinking...  
\- Tell me...  
\- You... why? How? How can you have made love with me? I mean, you must have been traumatized from... it, and yet...  
\- It's over now my sweet, and... I know you would never have hurt me. You would never force your way on me, even though you easily could.  
\- I am glad he's dead, otherwise, I don't know what I would have done to him. And I would NEVER hurt you my love, NEVER!!!  
\- Shhh I know, I know... Here, here, tell me everything, tell me what's hurting you...”  
She held him close and listened to him for a good part of the morning. He was angry, sad and lost. He cried softly more than once and she always soothed him down. She saw it sat very ill with him and she was afraid he would never totally recover from the news. She held him close, soothing him, gently stroking his cheeks and wiping the occasional tear away, before always kissing him. He was shaking, and it frightened her. She did not know what to do to really make him feel better. She knew what she was doing was only patching up, but she did not know how to really calm him down. She began to shake as well, and let out a long howl of anguish, before beginning to cry. He took her into his arms, worried, and began to hold her as strong as he could without hurting her.  
“My love! Tell me, what's wrong? Is it me? Oh Terra NO, I know I shouldn't have talked to you about that, I know it's my fault, please... forgive me...  
\- Y-yes, it's you, b-but... It's not because you talked to me about that. Look at you, you feel so bad, I don't know how I can make you feel better! And it pains me, because I don't know what to do!!!!! I want you to be happy, and... I don't know what to do!!!  
\- My love... So... you... really care for me?  
\- Of course I do! I want you to be happy, I want to take care of you!  
\- So do I... Please, help me, tell me how...  
\- Like this my sweet. Make me feel good, never let go...”  
He howled once more, a pained, tortured sound, and held her closer. She nuzzled her face in his neck and breathed in deeply. She put her arms around his neck and held him as well, letting her whole body press against his. She loved the sensation of him against her skin, it was the first time she really wanted a man. She writhed a bit, trying to touch him as much as she could. She knew it was quite invasive, and wondered a little if he would accept that. She stopped before reaching the perfect pose and he felt it.  
“My love? Why... did you stop moving?  
– I... I just want to feel you against me, as much as I can, but... won't it be too much? Am I not  
invading your space? I don't want to... be... too intrusive...  
– You're not my love. I want you too... like this, very close, as close as you can.  
– Because of what I told you? Because... you're... pitying me?  
– NO! I want you. That's all. I want you against me. I've always wanted you... You know, I've never used the chair you sat on again... You stayed on it long enough, and it... smelled like you... I could never have... defaced it... I... needed your smell...”  
She broke down at that, weeping uncontrollably. He held her close, not knowing what to do but stroking her back and telling her over and over how much he loved her, needed her.  
“You know, I... never had another man after... just you... I never thought I... would have any other man... I did not want it. Then you came around...  
– Why me?  
– You... you seemed a good man...  
– I... was bad with you at the beginning...  
– But you made amends! Because you knew you had been bad...  
– I know... And it will never happen again.  
– I know my sweet...  
– Still... why? Why did you... made love with me? Why... did you stay?  
– Because... I... I have loved you almost from the moment we met. And I have missed you.  
And I did not want to make another mistake...  
– Mistake?  
– Leaving a second time, or... realize too late you were made for me... because I...  
– Hush my love, you're here now, and I am here too... I will always treat you the way you deserve... now come here... Let me ease your pain my love, I don't like to see you suffer... Here... you can do whatever you mant to me my love, you know I love when you hold me like you wanted to do. Do it, always... please...”  
She looked at him with wide eyes, before snuggling as close as she could, until no air was left between their two bodies. He shivered a little, then gave her the brightest smile he ever made. He leaned down to kiss her, softly, hesitantly, and she answered, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deeply.  
“You know what my sweet? I feel better now you know. And... I want you.  
– How so?  
– I want you. I want to make love with you...”  
She blushed a little, it was the first time she actually said these words. He looked at her, tiny in his arms, her cheeks reddened, and felt a crushing wave of love for her rise in his chest, making him gag.  
“Like this my love. Please... I... I need to see you...”  
He let his hands run down on her body, feeling the strong muscles and the soft skin, breathing her scent, mixed with his own. He tasted the pheromones on her skin when he kissed her, felt her love spread through him like a sun's warmth. Yes, he was definitely in love with her, and the realisation hurt him. He did not want to lose her.  
He pushed these thought aside as she stirred in his arms, stretching against him, eliciting a moan of pain as his cock hardened. She smiled, and told him she wanted him. He began to shake as he reached out towards her lower lips, feeling her already wet. She made a tiny, squealing sound, and her eyes pleaded for more. He bit his lip and kissed her, before getting in position, his thigh draped over her to bring her closer. He heard her heart beat faster in anticipation, and knew he would be only right to love her now.  
He sighed softly as he felt his tip against her entrance, as she held him closer. He finally got in, moaning loudly, until she finally took him full. She let out a soft, shivering scream, pleading him to make them feel good.  
He groaned softly as he began to thrust in her. He knew what she liked, but this time, he did not want to part from her, not even for a second. He grabbed the small of her back and made her follow his thrusts. She was moaning softly, her face buried against his skin, kissing him wherever she could. He loved the feeling of his cock so deep in her, the slight change of angle each time he made her move and the press of her clit on the base of his shaft. He shivered as he changed his way of moving, finally feeling his cock fill her entirely. He felt her juices drip on him as she began to moan louder as her clit was exposed to his pubes. He kept on thrusting, wanting to make her come against him, craving the feeling of her body growing tense, then relaxing fully.  
Her hand slowly got down on him and he shivered, letting a loud scream out when she began to touch his balls. She gently stroked them while grinding her hips against him. He began to sweat, the feeling of her like this being too much for him. He felt her breathe harder, pulling him always closer. He felt her walls tighten around him, and her hips thrust harder as she was nearing climax, her voice hoarse from her constant moaning.  
“My love... oh yes... oooohhh yes come for me... for us...”  
She began to shiver as she let out a long scream, voicing her pleasure as a ground-shaking orgasm coursed through her, wave after wave of burning fire running through her veins. She screamed, holding him as hard as she could, feeling his cock twich and throb, growing even bigger and harder, before he released himself as well, impaling her, urging her to take everything he could give her. She relaxed herself in his arms, panting, as he held her, still in her, and began to cry.  
"My love, my sweetest love thank you... thank you for loving me... enough to have told me that... I am in love with you sweet Kerryann.  
\- I'm in love with you too my beautiful Sigismund... I think I've always been...  
\- Shhhh come here my darling... Let me protect you from all the bad..."  
He kept her like this, and did not pull back even when his erection subsided.


	13. Chapter 13

She did not move when she felt him go down, she was loving the feeling of him in her like this. She was still facing him, listening to the slowing beat of his hearts. None of them could speak so they cuddled each other, drowning in the sensations of the other's body. She was loving the twin beat of his hearts, and his soft, warm skin, the strength of his arms and his smell. She was loving the feeling of protection he always exsuded when he held her like that.  
He was holding her tight, drowning in her smell. He loved the brush of her soft skin against him, distantly wondering how she could be that soft. He always had to repress a laugh when her hair brushed his skin, or when she was holding him in that so special way of hers when she was sleeping. He looked down on her and wondered again why she accepted to be with him. She would have been better with the XIII legion, they were more cultured than he was. But he could not picture her with anyone else than him, he could not bear the fact of someone else feeling her skin like this, giving her pleasure the way he did. He could not imagine her giving this look, with half closed eyes, when she began to respond to his touches during love to anyone else.  
She somehow felt his distress because she raised her head and looked at him. “My sweet? Are you well?   
– Hmm, not really...   
– Tell me... tell me what's on your mind my beloved knight...   
– You... I... I always wonder why you chose me. I mean, you're beautiful, and intelligent. You... you would have been better with the XIII... They would have treated you right, given you everyhting you could have wanted. They could have given you a real life, with dinners, and society life...  
– No. I don't want that. I'm not a socialite my sweet. I've never loved to have too many people around me. I wouldn't trade our life for the galaxy. I want to stay here, like this. I want to talk with you, about everything and anything my sweet, make love with you, sleep with you, see you in the morning...  
– I... I don't think we'll... be able to have long discussions my love...   
– Oh? Why?  
– I... lack culture... I... I am somewhat stupid, compared to other people... I've never found it would be useful for me to know more than I needed... And even without that, I'm not on par with other officers. All I know is charging headlong...  
– You know what? We're going to pick a subject, and then get some books on it, and read them together. You're not stupid, or you wouldn't have made First Captain. You just lack culture. And you Astartes have a good memory. So, I am going to be your teacher.  
– Really? You would do that? You... really want to do that? Because, if you don't like to read,  
don't feel obliged my love, I can do it by myself...  
– Good thing is, I love reading. And... I think you will be a particularly gifted pupil... the kind  
that will deserve... particular gifts...” she said while biting her lower lip.   
– Oh, really? Like... what?  
– Hmmmm, I still have to think precisely about it, buuuut...”  
He understood what she meant when he saw her eyes afire with desire. They were so bright when she was like this, he found them even more appealing than usual. He felt himself grow hard again, already in her. He opened his eyes wide, feeling himself stretch her like this was a totally new sensation for him. She was looking at him as well, breathing hard already, her legs spreading to accommodate him. She held her left knee in her hand, pushing it higher, until he took over, holding her knee high.  
He smiled at her before beginning to move his hips in circles. She held on to him as hard as she could, loving the new, burning feeling his hard cock gave her. He felt it and looked at her with concern.  
“My love? Do... do I hurt you?  
– N-noooo oooh no!!! Don't stop!!! Ooooh please nooo don't!!!”  
He moaned as he felt her begin to react to what he was doing, and growing wet. He let go of her knee to hold her close as he began thrusting. She draped her leg over his thigh, effectively opening her up for him. He cried out loudly when she did that, allowing him to go full in her. He still marveled at the ability she had to take him like this as he began to love her the way she loved most. He ran a hand up to her hair and lowered her head, letting her see what he was doing. She bit her lip at the sight of his hard, wet cock penetrating her, and still could not repress a moan.  
He rolled on his back, grabbing her hips and making her move. He wanted to see her body, he wanted to touch her while he loved her. He let his hands run on her sides, her stomach, before gently cupping her breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples until they were hard and sensitive enough to make her moan at his softest touches. She took his hands, accompanying his every movements. He stopped on her butt, her hands still holding his, arching her back and changing the angle of his thrusts. He made her move up and down his shaft before impaling her and moving her hips in circles, rubbing her clit against him. She answered it by grinding her hips back and forth, making her walls spasm around his cock. They were both moaning now, intent on giving each other pleasure. When he felt her on the edge, he pulled back.   
She cried out, her body shaking from the sudden stop. He gently laid her down on the bed and rolled over her, pressing her in the bed, his skin against hers.   
"My love... I... Sorry but... I... I want to protect you..."  
He got in position, his cock hard enough to find her entrance by itself. He let out a scream, her warmth welcoming his cool cock, making him shiver and he rose himself on his elbows just enough to let her breathe.   
She whimpered a little under his assault, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips, guiding him deeper. He moaned as well, loving the feeling of her body tensing under his loving assault. She began to shake again, unable to hold her screams of pleasure back anymore. He smiled and began to thrust harder as he felt her tighten her grip, until she finally came, unable to scream, unable to simply breathe until he released himself, seeing stars. The heat of his load made her gasp, whispering his name on his skin.   
He pulled back, noticing the night had fallen.   
He nestled her closer than usual, draping his thigh over her before softly massaging her, easing the tension in her quivering body. She gave back by working on his biceps, slowly pressing each muscle under her fingers until he sighed in pleasure.   
He held her closer and kissed her forehead, eyelids and nose before beginning to cradle her.   
"My love... I... I don't know how you are doing that, but everytime we make love, it's always more incredibly good...   
\- I could say the same to you my sweet, you are making me see stars everytime...   
\- I... So I am really that good? I... really make you feel that good?   
\- Ooooohh yes...   
\- I am a good man then...   
\- The best my sweet Sigismund. You are the best man I could dream of...   
\- Take me in your dreams then my love... And tell me how to get even better...   
\- I don't think it's possible my sweet...   
\- Tell me... please... I love you so much my darling... I love you like burning... Sleep well my lovely lady, I am staying with you...  
\- I love you too my beautiful knight, please, hold me..."  
He howled softly when her body finally adjusted totally to his and he kissed her again, on her cheeks first, before moving to her lips. She kissed him back tenderly until she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up before him and moved a little closer. He moaned softly and held her closer, before calming down. She watched him sleep for a while, marvelling at the sight. He was fully relaxed, and his wrinkles had almost disappeared. She tried to snuggle closer, and he moaned a bit louder, holding her close, effectively preventing her to move any further. She was totally pressed to his chest and she held him as well, breathing his scent. He slept like this for one more hour, and when he began to stir, she acted the plan she had time to mature in her head.   
She slowly lowered her hand, reaching for his already half-hard cock. She began to stroke it, getting it in shape, before turning her back to him. He felt it and grabbed her hips as she kept on rubbing his tip against her entrance, getting herself wet. She got him in when she felt she needed to be filled, making him moan, and awake fully.  
“My love! What you doing???  
\- Hhhnnn... Waking you up the sweetest way possible...  
\- It hurts darling oh please let me...  
\- Like this! Stay behind me, I want you like this!  
\- Oooh really? On your belly then my love...”  
He pushed her down and spread her legs himself, making sure she was comfortable, before grabbing her hips. He pulled back and began to tease her, rubbing his full length along her lower lips, coating himself in her juices. She moaned loudly and began to move her hips. He clicked his tongue and stilled her, before penetrating her unaided. He grunted as he got in full, before settling himself on the bed, making his cock twitch. He stayed unmoving for a while, letting her feel his size, and at first ignored her pleas to make him move. He waited until she tried to move her hips by herself, in desperate need of the feel of his thrusting cock inside of her. Only then did he speak.  
“You really want me that much my love? You want me to make you feel good?  
\- Y-yeeeeesss please! My sweet, please... and... keep on talking! Please... tell me everything you are going to do to me...” he caught her meaning instantly.  
\- Soooo... you are telling me you want me to say I am going to make love to you until you have pleasure?  
\- Hhhhn YEEEEESSSS!!!  
\- You want to feel me? Deep inside of you? You want to feel me push myself as deep as I can?  
\- Hhhhnnnn!!!”  
She could not speak anymore as he began to thrust in her, as gently as usual.  
“Sweet please! Oooh please tell me!!!  
\- You want me to tell you I am going to pull back?” he did as he said, pulling back entirely, very slowly. “and that I am going to enter once again? Slowly? All of me like this?  
\- Mmmmmhhh!!”  
He insterted himself again, inch by inch, until his whole length was in her. He tried to get even further by moving himself on the bed, groaning softly as he tried to push deeper in her, making her scream in pleasure. He pulled back again, penetrating her again ever so slowly. She could not hold her screams back.  
“My sweet please!!! More!!! Hhhhnnn yeeees moooore!  
\- Hmmmm... what do you want my love? You want to hear me inside of you? You want to hear my wet penis fill you, right?  
\- Hhhhn ho-how did you guess??  
\- Mmmh... let me do my love...”  
He began to thrust harder, biting his lips to hold his moans back as she did the same by biting the sheets. The only noises were their hard breathing and the wet noises of Sigismund's cock grinding against his lover's inner walls. She emitted a low moan, wanting him harder still, and he got up as hard as he could without hurting her. The sheet did not stop her screaming in the smallest bit and she once again begged him to speak.  
“Oooh my love, you should see what I'm seeing...  
\- Tell me!!! Ooooh yes my beloved Sigismund, tell me what you see!  
\- It... it hurts! I am seeing myself, so hard it's painful, push deep inside your perfect folds... you are so wet my love, I... I had never felt myself like this, you're so soft! I'm sseing you take me... all of me... I love to feel you on me, it's so warm! Oh my darling, I so much love to see me get in and out of you like this!!!”  
He grunted some more as he felt himself build up, shortly before she began to stretch herself to ease the tension. It did nothing but push her closer as she felt herself hold him tighter. She screamed as she felt him fill her even more, sliding in and out of her, his powerful hands pinning her in place. She was loving the noises his cock made as he thrusted ever stronger, still wanting to fill her deep. He groaned, before releasing her hips and going down on all fours on top of her, his hips doing all the thrusting now. He pinned her further in the bed, putting his weight on her.  
“Hhhhnnn my sweet yes! Ooooh yes oh YEEEESS!!! Oooh it's coming yeeees!!!  
\- D-do you feel that? My love, do you feel me??! Oooh Terra yes! Oh yes take it! Take all of it! Hhhnn do you feel how hard you make me? Ooooh my love it hurts so much! Here it is oh yes! Come for me as well my love!”  
He kept on thrusting until he released himself, impaling her from behing as they both felt his cock twitch and quiver. He fell down on his elbows, still thrusting as felt his release fill her, and coat himself. She lost it when she felt his release, her walls hugging him tighter than ever as her vision blackened, the only real thing she felt being his cock pushing his release ever deeper, and the orgasm that was shaking her to her very core. She distantly registered she was screaming her pleasure, still biting the sheets until it finally subsided. 

He pulled back softly and collapsed on the bed, taking her in his arms. They were panting, exhausted and it was a long time before they could speak.  
He was the one to break the silence.  
“Oooh my love... I'm sorry...  
\- For what my sweet?  
\- The end... you... maybe you did not want to hear that...  
\- Oooh yes I wanted to hear you my beloved Sigismund... I love to hear you when you have pleasure...  
\- Did I hurt you? I... was not particularly kind this time, and it worries me...  
\- No, you didn't hurt me my sweet. I loved it, I loved the feeling you gave me, to be yours, and yours only...  
\- Oh yes you're mine my love... as I am yours... do you believe me?  
\- Of course...  
\- I love you so much my darling...  
\- I love you too my sweet Sigismund...”  
He kissed her, moaning against her lips as he held her close, pressing her body against his. He began to gently stroke her whole body as she rested in his arms for the best part of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

He finally broke the silence. “My love?  
– Mmmhyees?  
– I... I'm sorry for this morning...   
– Why?  
– I know you loved it, but... I... I could not see you and, I feel like I... disrespected you... like I used you, like an animal...  
– Oooooh... no my sweet, not at all!   
– I know, but...  
– Hush my sweet. I'm not trying to change your mind. I should have thought earlier, but I wanted to try. Because I want to try everything I can with you my love.   
– Me too!  
– I know... But tell me if you don't like something, we won't do it again.  
– But... if you like it, and I don't, you will... get tired of me, and find another lover... that will do everything I don't... and he will make you happy...  
– Oooh no, stop thinking that my love! I love you, and I love everything we do. Even the most basic things.  
– Soooo... you want to learn what I like? And you show me, so I can decide?  
– Yes! And... I want to know if something comes to your mind. I want to try it as well, to see how good it will be.   
– Really?   
– Oh yes...   
– There... might be something, yes...   
– Do you want to tell me?   
– I... don't know...  
– Why? Is it really that awkward?” she laughed.   
– No, not at all my love! I... I just can't decide if I want to make it a surprise, or tell you everything, the way you love...  
– Hmmmm... the way you want then...”  
She cupped his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. He smiled against her lips and grabbed her hand, puling her out of the bed.  
“Come here then, I have a surprise for you!”  
He pulled his robe on and got her some utilitarian clothes, before leaving his room. “Where are we going my sweet?  
– It's a surprise my love... don't worry...  
– Oh I don't worry, and... I love surprises you know?”  
He laughed softly, and said something in his vox she did not understand. He brought her to the Palace's training cages and grinned from ear to ear. She shot him a quizzical look, making him laugh and turning heads. She noticed there were a good bunch of other astartes here and shrank a bit, trying to hide behind him. He brought her up, holding her hand.  
“Hold on my love, it's nothing. Don't care about them, I did not bring you here for that. I have another idea in mind...”  
He brought her to a cage he seemed to be used to train within, because everyone present seemed to avoid it. Without a word, he called the weapons rack and picked a sword, before calling her to his side. She looked at him quizzically, wondering what he wanted. “Do... you want me to do somethinf special my sweet?  
– Yes.” her heart sank when he said that and she shuffled uneasily. When she answered, her voice was shaking.   
– What?  
– My love? Oh no, what's wrong?  
– You want me to do... things? Like... women do to warriors before battle?  
– Like the Wolves do with their whores? NO!!! My love... I... I just wanted you to... train with me...  
– But I can't fight! I've never learned, and... I don't know which weapon to use!  
– I know all of this my love. You want to learn things to me, well... I want to learn things to you as well...  
– Oh really? Teach me then my sweet...”  
He picked up a weapon for her. Knowing she grew up in a farm, he decided to go with something familiar. He handed her a practice chainglaive, telling her it was the closest thing to a scythe he could think of for now.  
“And... do you have real scythes my sweet?  
– Yes, we have, but... I didn't give it to you...   
– Why?  
– I don't want you to think I'm mocking you... reminding you of where you come from...   
– It's fine my sweet, give me a scythe.   
– Are you sure?   
– Oh yes...”  
He put the chainglaive back in its rack and grabbed the only scythe they had. He realised it was the one used by already well-grown novitiates, and held it back.  
“Come on my sweet, I know what you're thinking. No, it's not too big. It's a big one, yes, the biggest I've used, but it will be alright.   
– Sure my love?   
– Yes, come on!   
– I... I would want to see how you would use it to defend yourself. I'm going to call a practice dummy. Don't worry, it will be an inert thing. I want you to hack it apart. Do you want to do this for me my love?   
– Well, if you want...” He leaned down to kiss her lightly, before calling the dummy and handing her the scythe. It was heavy, and the shaft was thick. She saw it was a durable thing, made to kill. The target lowered from the ceiling, and she lunged, whirling the scythe around, severing its legs. She brought the weapon in an upwards arc, parting the head from the shoulders, letting the weight of the weapon bring it upwards before reversing her grip on the shaft and pinning the target to the ground, the blade rammed through its heart. He looked at her, admiration in his eyes.  
“And you say you never learned to fight? My love, it was a good move! You are a bit slow, lacking practice, but you will recover in no time!  
– In fact, I have never fought against humans. We had some vermin in the fields, and we were  
forced to bring them low with it.  
– I thought so as well, you looked like you already did that before. Now, what if you were  
trying to hit me?  
– NO!!! Please... I... I don't want to hurt you!!!!” she began to shake and he hugged her.  
– You will not hurt me my love. Let me grab some towels to blunt the blade, and you'll only  
have to touch me. I'll use a sword, and you will have to try to hit me, alright?   
– Well... if you want then...”  
He smiled at her and fetched the towels, tying them to the blade, before getting a practice, blunt sword. He took his stance and attacked shortly after, really slow. She easily parried, and thrust her blade forwards. He blocked it, turning the blade down and followed up with a straight thrust. She only had time to block it with the shaft of the scythe before he jumped back laughing. “You're good my love! Now I will really have to try and hit you as well!”  
He attacked again and again, hitting her softly every time while she always missed. He stopped after two hours, she was breathing hard and sweating, but grinning as well as she leant on the scythe. He was sweating as well and went to kiss her, discarding their weapons.  
“You're so beautiful my darling... I... I want you, here...   
– Me too... But... they'll see us...   
– No. Look at the panels.”  
She saw they were opaque now, and smiled.   
He almost ripped their clothes in his hurry, before gently laying her on the ground. He was already breathing hard, biting his lips while he looked at her. He took himself in hand to get in shape faster, but she pushed his and away and grabbed his cock, before gently pumping him up and down, making him moan. He gave back by teasing her lower lips, making her wet. He got himself in position between her legs, grabbing one under the knee to raise it. He teased her entrance with his tip, making her moan. He began to shiver as he pushed himself forwards, penetrating her fully, while covering her mouth with his hand to muffle her scream of pleasure. He kept her leg raised as he began to thrust in her, groaning softly. She was tighter because of her raised leg, and she felt him even better, the press of his tip, and the soft caresses of his veins. This position exposed her clit as well and she felt him press it every time he pushed himself fully inside. She stirred under him, trying to get more by raising her hips and wrapping her free leg around his waist. She let her hands wander along his back, feeling the trails of sweat pooling between muscles. She raised her head, kissing his stomach and feeling droplets of sweat tingle on her tongue. She tasted ammonia, and still this smell of fresh rainwater. She decided to tease him by licking some of the sweat, letting her tongue play along rolling muscles, mapping every curve of him.   
He shuddered when he felt her tongue on him and let out a long moan, losing his rhythm, before stopping. She smiled against him, whispering him to keep on. He moaned before resuming his thrusts, her hands still feeling their way along his back down to his perfect ass. She began to explore it better than she ever did, and he urged her to keep on, telling her how good it was. She felt him build up, his still hardening cock invading her relentlessly. He was groaning now, whispering her how she was making him feel. Hearing him speak like this, his voice hoarse with desire, made her moan and he kept on pressing his hand to her mouth.   
She felt her pleasure begin to rise, her walls tightening even more against his cock, forcing him to thrust always harder to get fully in. She was dripping wet and heard the wet noises his thrusts made, arousing her even more. He heard them as well and changed his rhythm, raising his hips as he pulled off almost entirely, before plunging his throbbing shaft in her tight folds again, and again and again. She began to suck one of his fingers as her pressure built like a tidal wave, until she came, shivering, her walls spasming madly, pressing him hard enough to make him scream.   
He kept on thrusting for a while, making her come once more, before impaling her one last time with his throbbing, quivering cock, and releasing a heavy load of semen in her. He stayed like this, panting, his cock still twitching and aching from his release, before pulling off and kissing her. They stayed in each other's arms for a little while before he got up and fetched their clothes. She clicked her tongue as he put his robe on, before taking it from him to clothe him herself. She let her hands wander on his waist when she tied his belt while he dressed her up as well, exploring her whole body with questing fingers. 

They finally left the cage, other astartes looking at them dumbfounded after the noises they heard. None of them was walking straight anymore, they were exhausted and made for his cell as fast as they could.   
Once inside, he let his robe fall on the ground before undressing her as well. He laid her on the bed and took her in his arms, holding her close, her head in the crook of his neck as usual.   
"My love... you were fantastic...  
\- You too my sweet.   
\- That was my surprise, train with you, then make love, already sweating, where we were. Did you like it?   
\- Oooh yeees... And I loved the way you held my leg my sweet.   
\- Really? I can do it again then? And... I really liked what you did with your tongue... do it again please my love...   
\- Hhhnnn why do you ask sweet? Of course you can! Hmmm... asked so gently, of course I'll do it again, I love the taste of your skin...   
\- I'm too tired to shower now... I don't stink too much?   
\- No, don't worry my beloved Sigismund.   
\- Hhhnn tomorrow I promise I will give you the best shower ever my love..." he yawned.   
"Sleep my knight... Sleep well tonight, I'm staying with you...   
\- I did not want to let you go either my love. Sleep with me my lady, I love you so much...   
\- I love you too my sweet Sigismund..."  
He gently cradled her to sleep, his lips on hers.


	16. Chapter 16

He woke before her, and looked down. She was still like she fell asleep, her head against him, and her arms around his neck. He gently brushed her hair away and hugged her, before kissing her on top of the head. He wondered if it was a good idea to learn her how to fight. He wanted her to be able to defend herself, but he was afraid of changing her psyche by doing so. What worried him the most was her ability. She was clearly out of practice, but had a killer edge on her. Of course he was proud, but it was a bitter pride. He began to regret this decision, wondering if he had opened Pandora's box. He wanted her to stay the nice and innocent lady she was, he wanted it more than everything. He knew well enough how a military training could change someone.  
He pushed these thoughts aside as his eyes fell on her again. He felt tears well in his eyes and knew that he would give everything to protect her, keep her close to him. Although responsibility was not new to him, this one was different. It was not responsibility born of duty, but of love. She was healing him from the wounds his father inflicted upon his soul. It was not a one-way love anymore, he was loving her, and she loved him back. He could not remember having been loved for who he was, he only knew he was liked for his talents. The incoming war was another subject of fear. He, for once, was at a loss on what to do. Should he send her away? On a safe planet? Yes, it would be right, because she would survive, but it would mean sleeping, and waking up alone. He could not bear the idea of being alone anymore. Well, she was just human, so she would age, but this could be taken care of, and it did not unduly worried him. Everything that mattered was her safety. He wanted her to survive, to stay close to him at all times. Even when the war would begin, he knew he would come back to sleep with her everyday, no matter what would happen.  
He held her closer and she stirred a bit, moaning in her sleep, before settling against him once more. He stifled a laugh and smiled at her. She stirred again when her hand slid from his neck, so he took it in his and held it over his main heart. She woke an hour later and smiled at him. “Hello my sweet knight, you slept well?  
– Hello my darling, yes, thank you.  
– Since when are you awake?  
– One hour or so...  
– Oh, but... don't you get bored?  
– With you in my arms? Never my love... you are so beautiful when you sleep...  
– What is it my sweet? Your voice is different than usual, tell me...  
– It's the war. I don't know what to do... I... I want you to survive, so I should send you somewhere safe, but I don't want to be far from you... What sould I do?  
– I want to stay with you.” her voice brooked no argument.  
– So do I. So, you'll stay here?  
– Of course my sweet!”  
He hugged her closer and she kissed him, noticing the stubble on his cheeks. “Come here my love, I had promised you a shower yesterday...”  
He rose from the bed, kicking the cover, and went to the bathroom. She followed him under the water stream and he took the soap, washing her gently. She smiled and hugged him, before washing him as well.  
He then ran his hands on her to wash off any residual soap before lifting her from the ground. She smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her back to the wall and kissed her deeply. She felt his arousal against her and held him closer, whispering how much she wanted him too. He moaned and tenderly bit her neck and shoulder. She dug her fingers in his shouders, screaming in pleasure as his hand began to press her breasts slowly, teasing the tips and making her moan and stretch. The water was running freely on him and she loved the sight, his soft, wet skin against her and his hair, a tone darker now, falling somewhat in his eyes. She brushed them away, exploring his face. He moaned softly, nibbling at her fingers.  
She felt him go fully in shape and told him she wanted him now. He pressed her stronger against the wall as he moved her over his fully erect cock. He began to tease her entrance, her juices mixing with the hot water and dripping down on him. She gave back by teasing his stomach with the tip of her tongue until he couldn't stand it anymore and rammed his cock to the hilt inside of her. He groaned as he did so, already panting. He began to thrust upwards, impaling her always deeper, asking her how good it was. She moaned constantly, the feeling of his cock filling her deeper in this position cutting her speech. She felt she would come fast, with her weight pulling her down on his cock, his thrusts and the constant rubbing of her clit. She held on to him as hard as she could, screaming as pleasure built inside of her. He began to thrust horizontally in her, making her scream as she came a first time, feeling her walls spasm around him.  
He pulled back, grinning as he put her on the ground. He knelt before her, letting his fingers wander over her lips, feeling her hot juices on his fingers, before getting a finger in, making her squeal in pleasure. He gently teased her clit as well, making her shiver as he pulled her towards his still hard cock. She took him in her hand and inserted him like this, her left leg wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer and deeper. She stopped him and began to move her hips on top of him. “Aaah my sweet look!!! Look how good you make me feel...”  
He lowered his eyes to see her hips moving, releasing him entirely and taking him back again. He was loving the sight of his huge cock penetrating her so easily, getting fully in her. She began to move her hips faster, taking him deeper every time as he felt her build up a second time. He was doing his best to hold back, he wanted to test something else after. She finally impaled herself on him, taking him to the hilt, deeper than he ever felt, and began to move her hips in circles as pleasure took her a second time, making her scream as she felt his length rub her walls.  
He did not give her time to recover as he finally laid down on the floor, water still pouring on them. He did not let go of her, getting her on top of him. She straddled him, his cock beginning to ache for release. He grabbed her waist, beginning to make her move back and forth, her clit rubbing against him. When he felt she would come again, he stopped, and began to thrust in her, his hips raising from the ground every time. He arched her back, forcing her legs to spread wider and offering him a full view of his thrusting cock. He pulled back entirely and inserted himself again, seeing his tip part her lips and his shaft invade her, opening her wider. He kept on thrusting like this, moaning constantly now. She took his hand and pressed it against her belly, making him scream as he felt him inside, his erection pressing against his hand.  
"Oooooh my love!!! Oooh it's... it's so incredible! Oooh I feel myself so hard! I'm so hard in you aaah yes! Oh yes I feel it! It's coming my love!"  
She leaned down, her hands finally on his chest, her legs spread wide, his hand still pressing her belly. She began to thrust her hips as well, feeling him stretch her wide, her clit rubbing against him.  
"Ooooohhh Sigismund yeeees it's coming ooooh yes keep on, you make me come yesss! Aaaaahhh yeeeeess I COOOOOME!!!!"  
He kept on thrusting, meeting her hips until he released himself in her, his thrusts making his load squirt out of her and run down her thighs and his balls.  
She leaned down on him as he hugged her, closing her legs while he was still in her. He gently pulled back, still holding her panting form, before rising up and wiping her dry with a towel while she did the same with him.  
He carried her back to bed, comfortably laying her down under the blanket, before joining her and taking her in his arms.  
"My love... How did you like this shower?  
\- It was... perfect my beloved Sigismund... It was perfect because you were perfect, as always... I am in love with you Sigismund, more and more every day...  
\- I am in love with you as well my love... Come here..."  
He held her closer, combing her wet hair with his hand. She snuggled as close as she could and began to trace the outline of the tattoo on his bicep.


	17. Chapter 17

He finally broke the silence. “Darling?   
– Mh?   
– There is something I would like to talk about...   
– Yeees?  
– Yesterday... When I took you with me to train. I have been thinking...   
– Tell me my love...  
– I... I don't know if it's a good idea...   
– Why?  
– I... I'm afraid it will change you... your mind... I know how it can change people, I have seen it myself... And I don't want you to change, I love you because of your mind, you're so soft and innocent, I don't want to turn you into a killing machine!   
– Shhh my sweet, it will never happen, do you believe me?   
– I want to!  
– And if I were to change, I think you will get me back, mh?   
– Oh yes I will my love. Tell me, did you like it?  
– What? Training? Yes! I want you to teach me my sweet!   
– Really?   
– Oh yes!   
– Later then. And be good, you might have a reward after that...   
– Ooooh really? Hmmm... I think I will do my best then...” He kissed her softly. “And... would you teach me as well?  
– Of course my love! Do you have an idea on what you would want to learn?  
– No... You see? I'm so much lacking culture I don't even know what I could learn, because I  
can't think of anything...  
– What if... we went to the archives tomorrow? And you pick a subject?  
– You have to know something about it to teach me...  
– Not necessarily. It can be really amusing to learn something with you my sweet.   
– So... you would really do it?   
– Oh yes...”  
He kept her in his arms as she still traced the lines of his tattoo, making him laugh. “What is this tattoo for my sweet?  
– All the newly inducted battle-brothers get one. It's meant to help identify us on the battlefield, if...   
– If?  
– If... we're killed, and without armor... It's meant to speed the work of our apothecaries.   
– Oh... It's... kind of sad...  
– No, because we can have the proper funeral honors, and end up in our legion.   
– But still... it...  
– Oooh no, don't worry my darling, I don't intend to die before a long long time.   
– I know, but...  
– Shhh now, I'm here... I'm well alive, do you feel it?”  
He made her listen to his heartbeat, which seemed to calm her. She clung to him, as if to reassure herself he was well alive. She seemed so upset by what he had said, he decided to spare her the training session, knowing she was in no mood for that.  
Instead he grabbed his vox, asking for a light meal. She let him choose, having no idea of what the legion could offer for meals. He chose fish, with rice and beans. He also asked for some fresh fruits and water. He cradled her gently while waiting for the meal, trying to make her feel better. She was really sad about what he said. “My love?  
– Mh?  
– How do you feel?   
– About what?  
– … this. I'm sorry my love... Tell me what bothers you...  
– All that... I've realized I'm only human... And... I will age... faster than you... and it frightens  
me!!!! Because I don't want to leave you alone!  
– Hush my love, I... I can take care of it in due time. I won't let you age, I promise.   
– Why? You don't want to see me old?  
– I don't care. I don't want you to leave me alone either... I want you with me, always.   
– Me too my sweet...”  
The servitor knocked on the door a few minutes later, carrying a heavy tray. He kissed her lightly, telling her he was back in a moment, before leaving the bed to fetch the food. She hugged the blanket closer, suddenly cold.  
He sat on the bed, asking her to come closer. She finally left the blanket and shivered a little as the cool air of the room hit her. He quickly took her in his arms to warm her, and began to feed her white fish he called cod, with mixed varieties of rice, and green beans. It was soft and the taste was actually good. He emptied her plate before she reached for the other and began to feed him as well. He smiled at her, the sight of her cutting the food with her tiny hands inexplicably warming him. He let himself be fed like an infant, finally making her smile. He smiled back, before peeling the orange fruit and feeding it to her. She winced, surprised by the acidity of it, before asking for more, finding it to her taste. He fed her the whole fruit before she peeled the other for him and made him eat the bits. She poured two glasses of water and clicked her tongue when he tried to get his glass. She fed him the water and he did likewise with her, before crashing on the bed. The sudden change of position made him burp lightly, and furiously blush a second later.   
She looked at him, head cocked to one side, before bursting with laughter. The more he reddened, the harder she laughed, tears streaming from her eyes. She finally regained her composure and smiled at him before asking for a hug.   
"My poor Sigismund...   
\- I'm so ashamed!   
\- Hush, it's nothing my sweet.   
\- But...   
\- But what? You think I'm going to flee because you just had a normal human reaction? It's nothing my sweet! You should worry about me getting fat!" she laughed. "Have you seen what you feed me? Only good things, and in a generous amount.   
\- Oooh I will never let you grow fat my love...   
\- Hm?   
\- Wait a minute..."  
He left the bed for the bathroom and she guessed he was washing his teeth. She was proven right when he came back an instant later, wiping his mouth as she went to brush her teeth as well.   
He hugged her again, smiling.   
"You will never grow fat my love...   
\- How so my sweet?   
\- Like this..."  
He gently laid her on her back before easing himself on top of her. She pulled him closer, feeling his weight on top of her, and smiled.   
He began to move his hips against her leg, getting himself in shape, before beginning to tease her lower lips. He rubbed his full length against her, making her moan and stir. She felt herself grow wet, and he finally pushed himself forwards, penetrating her deeply, already breathing hard.   
She squealed in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt himself taken deeper and could not hold back a scream. He was shivering, unable to move for now, too taken by the sensations her warm insides always provoked in him. He was loving the feeling of being held like this, the feeling of her skin against his.   
He finally began to move, thrusting gently, careful not to hurt her. He wanted to be soft this time, he wanted to make her feel good after how sad she was. She buried her face in his stomach, breathing deeply and began to kiss him, letting her lips linger on his scars. They were old and smooth, but must have been painful. She wondered where he had gotten them but quickly pushed these thoughts aside when he began to move in her. She kissed them softly, letting her hands wander on his back. He had almost no scars here and she felt a very soft skin under her fingers. She knew she could never get tired of this skin against her and nuzzled herself closer. She smiled and relaxed herself, the press of his body sending shivers down her spine. She began to move her hips in rhythm with him, moaning softly as she finally felt herself build up towards climax.   
He felt it too, and slowed his thrusts, pulling out almost entirely every time, wanting to fill her deeper with every thrust. She let her hand go down on his thigh, pulling it upwards to give him some leverage. He screamed out when he felt the change of angle and resumed his thrusts, going in full now, feeling her juices drip down his balls. He moaned constantly now, his cock beginning to throb as her walls pressed him harder. She began to thrust her hips as well, screaming softly. He kept a tight rein on his strength, wanting to be gentle. He groaned softly as he felt he would not hold it back any longer and inserted his full length in her, moving his hips in circles, all his world narrowing to the feeling of her warm, wet walls against his shaft. He finally came, screaming her name as he felt his release travel through his cock before finally exploding in her, making her even warmer.   
She screamed, her orgasm setting her nerves on fire when she felt his burning release hit her. It seemed to spread throughout her whole body as he pushed it deeper with every spasm of her inner walls. His hips were spasming as well, quivers from his orgasm causing nerve misfires. He grunted softly every time until he regained his senses, pulling back immediately and hugging her.   
"Ooh my love! It... it is even better when I take my time in the end!   
\- Mmmhhyees it is my sweet... I love to make love with you...   
\- So do I, you're so good... You feel so good my darling... But come, come here, get some rest, you look tired...   
\- Your fault my sweet knight... You're so good you're exhausting me every time...   
\- I... plead guilty, and you will punish me tomorrow..." he did not sound contrite at all and she smiled, an idea forming in her mind.   
"I will have to think about a punishment for you then...   
\- Mmmhh really?   
\- Ooh yes...   
\- Sleep now my love, sleep with me... Have a good night my sweet darling, I love you.   
\- Sleep too my beautiful Sigismund... I love you so much..."  
He nestled her against his neck and kissed her to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

She woke up before him and watched him sleep for a while. She smiled at him, deciding to let him sleep some more before enacting her punishment. She had a very precise idea of what she would do to him. And she strongly intended to make him beg...  
She switched her position in his arms, getting a bit lower to reach his cock. She began to stroke it gently, feeling it harden in her hands and making him moan in his sleep. She kissed him gently on the chest, while her hand kept on stroking his cock. She lowered herself more, until she felt his tip touch her breasts. She smiled, and let go of him, before teasing him with her breasts, making him stir and moan louder. She bit back a moan and took him between her breasts. She gently pressed them, before moving them up and down, finally getting him fully in shape. He stirred a bit more, trying to get her back in his arms, and finally waking up. “Love! Wh-what are you doing??!   
– Punishing you my sweet...   
– Don't abase yourself! I... I don't want it...   
– I love this game my sweet, don't worry...   
\- Ooohh it's so good my love!   
\- Now hush..."  
She pressed her breasts and began to move them along his length, loving the sight of his hard cock erupting from her bosom. When he began to moan while trying to grab her wrists, she stopped and pushed him on his back.   
"You haven't been punished enough my sweet...   
\- Hhhhnnn...   
\- Now hush, let me do..."  
She clambered on him, straddling his hips, her feet on his thighs. His cock was fully erect, standing at attention when she went over it, and laid herself down on him. She was already wet as she began to move her hips up and down along his shaft, coating him in her juices and making him scream out in pleasure. He tried to grab her waist but she forbade him to touch. She rose her hips again, high enough to tease his tip and lowered them again, taking him in fully. She rose and began to move her hips, before arching her back, holding his thighs behind her. She began to thrust her hips back and forth slowly, letting him see his cock open its way through her lips. She quickly began to moan, the feeling of him filling her so deeply too much to bear. She rose once again, this time putting her feet on the bed, opening herself fully. She resumed her thrusts, rubbing his whole length, and lowering her eyes. She saw his hard, glistening cock open her entrance wider when she reached his hilt.   
He was looking as well, breathing hard and threatening to rip the blanket in half as he tried to thrust as well. She stopped moving and clicked her tongue, before resuming what she was doing when he stilled his hips. He felt himself beginning to throb in her, letting out a long scream as she felt it as well and began to thrust her hips harder.   
She felt pleasure mount in her, making her walls quiver, and she reached for his balls, gently massaging them, tipping him over the edge. She gazed at the sight of his throbbing cock, seeing it grow bigger still as she felt him come in her, his warm load dripping out of her. She kept on thrusting, seeing his release squirt out of her.   
She was loving the wet, sticky noise his cock was making each time he invaded her and she finally came, screaming his name. She took him to the hilt, her fingers reaching out for her clit as she asked him to watch. She teased and rubbed it, hips still moving on him and she began to shake as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, her fingers still stimulating her clit.  
It finally subsided and he took her in his arms, rolling on his side as she began to sob.   
"My love! Tell me!   
\- I... I-I missed you!!! Never again oh please no!   
\- Tell me!   
\- I... I wanted to punish you, but... I've totally screwed it!   
\- I liked it my love...   
\- I didn't!!!   
\- Ooooh no tell me why!   
\- You... didn't touch me...  
\- Hush, hush now... Here I am... Do you feel me?"  
She nodded her answer as he held her close to his hearts before kissing her and wiping her tears. He was about to cry as well, holding her like a child could hold his most beloved toy. He kept her like this even after her tears subsided and she held him back.


	19. Chapter 19

She looked up at him, eyes still wet.  
“I'm so sorry I messed up my sweet... I don't want to do it anymore... never...  
– What?  
– Forbidding you to touch me... it hurts me now...  
– Hush my darling... hush, here I am... Do you feel me?   
– Y-yes... I want to stay here forever my sweet.   
– Me too... come here then... come here.”  
He kept her like this, stroking her back and hugging her until she finally relaxed. She toyed with his skin, exploring it with her fingers, oftenly making him laugh gently. She finally smiled back at him and he knew she would only be better from there.  
“My love, remember when we talked about teaching each other things?   
– Yes?  
– I might have an idea...   
– Oh really?  
– Tell me, do you know of star charts, and stellar mapping?   
– … no, and you?  
– I've learned that as a part of my training for captaincy. I could teach you if you want...   
– Oooooohh of course I want! I have always loved to see shapes in the sky!  
– Let me grab my vox then, I'll request some books on that sent here. There's no way I'll let  
you out of this bed today my love.”  
He left the bed to pick the vox on his desk then came back, holding her close while he asked for some books and a light meal. The meal and books arrived a few hours later and he went to pick them up before putting it all on the bed. There were at least six books, and the meal was made of tiny things that could be eaten with the fingers.   
“I've asked for the same books I used for my basic training my love. I hope we can go through one today.  
\- Which one did you use first?  
\- This one..." he picked a thick book with a leather cover. There was a beautiful star chart on the cover. She leaned over to take a better look at the cover.   
"Is it the sol system?   
\- Yes my love. Here you'll see the stars we can pick out from Terra."  
He opened the book and turned the pages slowly, giving her time to absorb the maps, and asking her questions. Every time she gave a good answer, he fed her a bit of food, making her giggle every time. She fed him as well, making him smile. He was relieved to see she was fine now, her sadness gone, and hoped he was the only one responsible of that.   
It turned out she had an almost perfect memory, and they made their way through the best part of the second book. He closed it when he noticed the night had fallen and pulled the blanket closer over them.   
"I'm so proud of you my love! Tell me, did you have any brain surgery to enhance your memory?   
\- No my sweet. I'm still too low in the munitorum chain of command.   
\- So, you mean your memory is your own?   
\- Yes, why?   
\- You're so intelligent compared to me my love... Look at the questions you've asked... They never came to my mind... You taught me things as well... And I love you for that my lady...   
\- You are intelligent as well my sweet Sigismund.   
\- Not as much as you. I've never been a fast learner for these things. Oh you will say that we astartes have a perfect memory, which is true. But it has always taken me more time to put things together... That makes me stupid.   
\- No! You're not my sweet!   
\- Face it my love. You'll grow tired of me...   
\- No..."  
She turned to face him and hugged him. He gave her hug back, holding her as strong as he could.   
"Love you too much Sigismund...   
\- Me too...  
\- I'd rather die than living without you.   
\- I'll never go my sweet... I'll be there as long as you will want me...   
\- Then you'll never leave..."  
She snuggled closer, emitting a whisper so loaded with content when she found the perfect pose he could not stop himself from laughing. It was a deep sound, coming from his chest rather than his throat, and she loved the sound. She held him even closer and kissed him softly, telling him over and over again how much she loved him. He looked intently at her.   
"My love, tell me... Did I really heal you?   
\- From this morning? Yes. From what the other did to me? Yes as well my sweet. But...   
\- Tell me...   
\- I will always need you to feel good my beloved Sigismund...   
\- Me too... My primarch... made me suffer... the day before we met. He tore everything I held dear to shreds. And you came. You helped me. You healed me. And... from this day, I knew I had to have you with me. I knew no one else could ever make me happy again. I know I've tried to purge it, but if it wouldn't go, there must have been a reason to it. So I looked for you. And... now you're here...   
\- And I'll never leave my sweet..."  
He did not let her finish, he kissed her, softly at first, but he pushed his kiss deeper, teasing her teeth before playing with her tongue. She hugged him closer, deepening the kiss as his hands began to trace her body. She moaned softly, snuggling closer as her own hands began to feel his skin.   
"Hold me my sweet... Touch me..."  
He bit back a scream as his hands grabbed her breasts, gently pressing them, and teasing their nipples. She squealed, warmth spreading through her body as he rolled over her, pinning her on the bed. He smiled, already panting lightly as her hands ran down his sides to stop on his hips. She held him over her, finally guiding his hard cock over her entrance. She smiled before pulling him down, taking him straight to the hilt. He screamed, shivers running all along his body, until she held him close, her legs wrapped around his waist. He could not move, and she gently stroked his hips finally breaking his immobility. Her hands went down his thighs, pulling them up. He ended on his widely spread knees, his cock actually plunging into her, making her scream softly every time. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she lowered her eyes, seeing his shaft disappear in her wet folds, feeling it open his way in her tightened insides. She asked him to look and he pulled back, letting them see his glistening cock penetrate her slowly, parting her lips and opening her to take him in. He moved slowly, pulling back entirely every time, his gaze fixed on what his cock was doing. She was looking as well, her hands resting on his hips until they rounded on his butt, beginning to feel it, the strong muscles contracting with his every thrust. She was moaning continually, her walls spasming around his cock, trying to keep him in. She wanted to be filled and she told him, making him pull entirely back before inserting his whole length again, his balls touching her. He began to move his hips in circles, his shaft opening her more as she screamed in pleasure. He felt her tighten around him, forcing him to push his cock harder to fill her fully. He grunted every time, wet noises coming from his rock hard shaft, her juices squirting on him until she came, pleasure making her shiver and scream, Sigismund's endless thrusts making her come again and again, until it finally subsided.   
She felt him close as well and he pulled halfway back, asking her to look at his throbbing cock, half inserted in her and moving in circles until he came, his explosive load reaching deep inside of her, before he inserted himself again fully, still thrusting, still throbbing, until his pleasure subsided as well.   
He rolled to his side, holding her close.   
"My love... I... really liked when you touched me...   
\- I liked it as well Sigismund, you're so soft...   
\- And I so much like to see me in you like this... Do you like it as well?   
\- Ooh yes my sweet love...   
\- I love you so much...   
\- I love you too Sigismund, my beautiful knight...   
\- Come here my lady, come closer... Here, take some rest, sleep with me, let me protect you...   
\- Sleep too my sweet love, I love you Sigismund...   
\- Love you too my sweet Kerryann..."  
He nestled her head in the crook of his neck, holding her as close as he could and kissed her to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

This morning, he decided to wake her early, he still wanted to train with her. He began to stroke her back and arms softly, kissing her lips. She stirred and held him closer, before opening her eyes.  
“Hello my love, how are you this morning?  
– Hmmm 'llo my sweet, always good when I wake up with you... Wanna do this forever you know?  
– Me too my love, me too... Tell me, I'd like you to train with me again this morning. And if you're good enough I promise you'll get a reward...  
– Oooh really?  
– Mmmhh yes... I'm already thinking about that my love... Come here...”  
He rose from the bed and grabbed a short tunic and a pair of pants. He also gave her the same clothes than the last time, and grabbed his sword, before leaving his room.  
They made for the cages and saw there was already people here. She saw two Imperial Fists that didn't hide their surprise and contempt at her sight. They didn't even care to speak in low voices. “Well, seems our first captain is finally returning. And he brought his pet. Do you think he ever banged her?  
– Mh, could be... But I doubt it, look, she's still able to walk.  
– Or... He's so small she can still walk” they both burst in laughter at this remark.  
– Look at her... She looks like a... peasant. What does he even find remotely attractive in a human female? We astartes are perfect... and she's not even one of the legion serfs...  
– Do you think he spent all this time away trying to have her without killing her outright?  
– Or she did... something else.” he made an obscene gesture mimicking a blowjob.  
– Don't blame him to have such poor tastes, he was not born like us... in a good family...  
– A peasant and a gutter scum... Well, at least it's fitting...”  
He heard them as well and was trembling with rage as he marched towards them. “Show a little respect! You have insulted my Lady, and I won't let this behavior pass.  
– Oh, she's your lady? She's not just a toy? Or a pet? With respect my lord, you'll get tired of her. You'll see the mistake you made by choosing her over one of us.  
– You... you're disgusting! I love her. More than you all, do you understand? Now tend to your duties. Or face me in a cage. I am going to learn you respect...” Curiously, they both left, muttering they had important things to attend to. He went in his favorite cage and looked at her. “My love, I'm so sorry you had to hear that...  
– I don't care about them my sweet... I know what I am, and I am proud of it.  
– Me too my love...”  
He was still shaking in rage and she saw he needed to vent it. “My sweet? Do you want me to get out of the cage for a while?  
– Why?  
– You seem shaken by what they said. Do you want some release?  
– No, stay. I would like you to see...  
– See what?  
– Me... how I am. How I fight... Are you ready to see that?  
– Why wouldn't I be?  
– We are killers. We are monsters for you humans. And I don't want you to leave if you see that. Do you really want to see me like this?  
– Yes my sweet. Because I know it's not the Sigismund I have at home... Show me my sweet...  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Show me..."  
He whirled his sword a bit, loosening the muscles in his shoulders. She looked at him, fascinated, until he got rid of his tunic. She bit her lip, swallowing back a moan as the sight sent delicious shivers down her spine. He called a servitor, and even if she didn't know the official terminology, she perfectly understood his last two words. It frightened her when she saw the beast he would be facing. Bloated beyond measure, it was even taller and more massive than he was. He dropped in a fighting crouch, and even though she had seen video reports of astartes fights, she was absolutely not ready for what she saw.  
He lunged at the beast, sword in both hands. The beast parried easily, sending him reeling. He brought his sword high, a dull clang echoing from his strike. The beast attacked, forcing him in a defensive stance. He finally ducked a slashing move aimed at his throat and finally gave his full measure.  
She had never seen any astartes move so fast. She couldn't follow his every move. He was a monster, a raging hurricane of blade strikes. He was utterly lethal, his sword dancing as if it was about to cut air itself. He was slashing high and low, wearing the beast down, each strike a wounding blow. He finally killed it, his sword tracing an aborted figure of eight, slashing upwards in a decapitating move, then down, piercing its heart. He pulled his sword back and turned to her. She was shaking, eyes wide open. He opened the cage and brought her in, hugging her close. "My love! Tell me, what is it?  
\- You... you frightened me! Oh throne this thing was so big! And... it hit you! Did it hurt you my sweet?  
\- No, don't worry."  
He held her close, kneeling before her as she began to shake and cry.  
"My love! Oh no! Hush... Is it me? Are you afraid of me? Do you still love me now you saw? Please... tell me...  
\- It's not you... I'm not afraid of you my love, I... I... I just realised I will never be as good as you are! And... and... and...  
\- What my love? You think I will... tire of you? Not love you any more?  
\- Yes..." she breathed the word out, so low even he had to strain to hear her.  
\- No my love. It will never happen. You know, you will always be the best, whatever you do... I know you will be good my love. I will see to that. Do you want to show me what you have learned from what you have seen my lady?  
\- I... You will be ashamed! I'm not worthy!  
\- Oooh no... No my lady... I will always be proud of you... show me... I will stay here. I will protect you. Let me call a live servitor. It will be the weakest we have. Come on my love, I know I will be proud of you. Do you want to do it for me?  
\- Y-yes, I want to make you proud, I want you to love me always...  
\- I will always love you my lady..."  
He kissed her softly before giving her the scythe and calling a battle servitor. She tied her hair in a loose bun with shaking hands and he explained to her the servitor would be at the level of a regular soldier from the imperial army. He kissed her once more, whispering on her lips how much he loved her. He activated the servitor and she stood at the ready, feeling calm descend upon her. He was of a regular size and build and it reassured her a bit. She breathed slowly, trying to slow her heartbeat, when the thing lunged. She raised her scythe in an automated move, blocking the cudgel that stood for its hand. She felt overwhelmed, the servitor dictating her every action. Sigismund was watching her in silence, gauging her every reflex. She also was afraid of failing him, and losing his trust.  
She spent half an hour blocking and parrying until something snapped in her. She let loose a long, animal scream and lunged, planting the scythe's head in the ground and using it as a lever, before planting her feet in the thing's chest. She heard a crack of bone but it didn't slow it. It kept on going for her, but she wouldn't take it no more. She batted its hands aside, severing it's arms before reversing her grip on the scythe. The tip descended like a missile and caught the servitor in the chest. She pulled him to the ground, freeing her blade and reversing her grip once more, letting the blade rise high over her head, before forcing it down, the tip whistling as it descended, before ramming it in the servitor's chest, pinning him to the ground, dead.  
She was shaking and fell to her knees. He was beside her in a moment, hugging and soothing her. "My love! Where did you learn to do it?  
\- So you're proud of me?  
\- Yes! You... you have learned things from me. How did you do? You were never trained for this and yet you copied me, I'm so proud of you my sweet love! Would you honor me, and let me face you like we already did?  
\- The honor would be mine my sweet, you're incredibly good, I... I'll never... be as good as you...  
\- Given time, yes you will. Let me teach you my love..."  
He kissed her softly before pulling her to her feet. He told her to try and hit him, just like he would try the same. He playfully hovered the tip of his sword in front of her, before attacking. He was slow, careful not to hit her too hard and wound her. She parried and pivoted, the flat of her blade missing him by an inch. He laughed and pressed her, forcing her to parry. She saw he was playing with her and she decided to do the same. She batted his sword away and reversed her grip on the scythe, teasing him with the shaft. He parried her easily, teasing her in trying harder. She smiled, before letting herself fall to the ground, scythe extended. She rolled and hit him in the shin. He took her hand and smiled, before pulling her on her feet.  
“Very good my love! I didn't see it coming. Now, my turn!”  
He lunged at her, and she decided not to parry, but to move backwards. He clicked his tongue, forbidding her to step back. She stayed where she was while he tried to attack her, but she deflected the blow with her own blade, nicely denting it in the process. He pushed his attack, finally hitting her on the hip. He danced back, waiting for her.  
They kept on like this for a few more hours, until he called to an end, seeing she was tired. He was sweating, his skin glistening under the harsh lights and she got rid of her top, keeping her bra nonetheless. She walked to him and hugged him, breathing his scent and letting her hands explore his lower back. She kissed him, tasting his sweat and he knelt down, hugging her as well, before licking her own sweat. He was tasting stress, an aftertaste of fear and desire. She was wanting him he realised. He rose, taking her hand and brought her back in his quarters, speaking in his vox. They finally reached his place and he began to undress her, whispering he would give her a shower. She smiled as she turned to him, proceeding to undress him as well. While she was doing that he checked his desk for the little box that should be here. An idea was forming in his mind and he tought he could surprise her.  
He took her in his arms and made for the shower, turning the water on and getting the soap. He gently began to wash her, feeling her tense muscles under his fingers. He moaned, and began to massage her, he knew her body must be aching now. He was really loving this feeling of her body growing soft against him, he knew he was doing her good. She finally got the soap bar and began to wash him as well, taking great care of his skin and muscles. She didn't seem afraid of what she had seen earlier, and he remembered what she had said. “My love?  
– Mmmh?  
– You remember what you said earlier?  
– 'bout what my sweet?  
– Home... Do you... consider this place your home?  
– Y-yes... well... sort of...  
– How so?  
– For me, it's my home now... for you, how do you call it? Can I even say it's my home too?  
– Our home my love. Yours as much as mine.  
– So... I can stay here?  
– Of course you can! I... I want you to stay here my love... do you want to?  
– Yes!”  
He kissed her softly, still working on her muscles until he felt her fully relaxed.  
“How do you feel now my love?  
– Perfectly fine, thank you. And you?  
– I could touch you and let you touch me all day long... I so much love your skin... I could  
never have enough, I will never have enough...  
– Did other women touch you before?  
– Yes, once...  
– Tell me.  
– Don't worry my love, she just touched my arm. And I didn't feel anything.  
– Show me how she touched you.” he put his hand on her forearm.  
– That's all. If YOU do that to me, I will love it...  
– Now hush... let me make you feel good my sweet.”  
She grabbed the razor and began to shave him. He stayed perfectly still, knowing she was not yet fully assured. He kissed her once done and went to wash his teeth. She waited for him to finish before taking his place.  
When she came back from the sink, he was already laying naked on the bed, his skin still wet. He was such a sight like this, his muscular body fully exposed and his already hard cock resting on his belly. She bit her lip and joined him, clenching her fists. He noticed it. “What is it my love?  
– I want to touch you so bad! You're so beautiful like this Sigismund!  
– Come here then, do whatever you want...”  
He smiled at her while he took her fists and gently unclenched them before laying her hands on him, encouraging her to play the way she wanted.  
She started on his neck, going down on his chest, and toyed with his hair here while he began to softly bite her neck between kisses. He decided to clean every remaining drop of water, before acting another part of his plan. He kissed her stomach, letting some of the acid he could produce tingle her skin, making her scream in pleasure. He smiled and got back to her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were hard before playing with acid again, making her squeal in pleasure. He smiled, letting his hands play with her until she tried to strech herself, wanting more than his hands. He did not stop touching her, wanting her to show him what she really wanted.  
She took his hand and got down her lower lips. He didn't do anything, but told her to show him, with his hand. She moaned and began to tease her lower lips, before parting them. He felt her already wet, and it was not from the shower. He groaned softly when she inserted one of his fingers, moving her hips to let him feel her. He wanted to resist, but the feel of her wet folds broke his resolve. He turned her on her back, spreading her legs wide enough to kneel between them. She lowered her eyes and saw his cock, perfectly hard, and seeming to seek her entrance. She bit her lip and moaned, asking him to love her. He smiled and spread his knees to be level with her. He began to tease her entrance, making her beg to go further. He got in slowly, letting her feel his every detail. He looked intently at her, her half-closed eyes showing her pleasure. He smiled and pushed himself further while she wrapped her legs around him, opening herself more. He felt himself go in full, while she pulled him closer. She nestled her head against him, kissing every muscle she could find and letting her hands and nails work over his skin. She was moaning softly in rhythm with his thrusts. It was hard for him to stay on his knees, he wanted more. She felt it and grabbed the pillow, stuffing it under her hips, making him scream in pleasure when he felt her against his skin. She began to grind her hips against him, taking him full every time, massaging his aching cock with her soft walls. He rose on his heels, holding her thighs for leverage. He screamed, impaling her, his hips quivering, before resuming his thrusts. He felt her juices squirt on his thighs, amd asked her to look.  
"Ooooohhh yes darling yes! Ooooh look! Look at me! Look how you're taking me! Look what I'm doing to you!  
\- Aaaahhh my sweet yes! Oh yes I feel you! I love to see you so hard in me aaaaahh yes!"  
They were both looking at Sigismund's hard, wet cock relentlessly, lovingly invading his lover's insides. She was biting her lips to hold her screams back, she wanted to hear him in her.  
She felt her pleasure mount, warm and heavy and she asked him to go even further. He felt her walls tighten around him and wrenched the pillow free, tossing it back to the head of the bed and finally laying down on her. She screamed when she felt his cock shift in her, pushing her ever closer, making her shiver and wanting to touch all of his body. Her hands were moving on their own, touching everything she could. He was shivering, trying to hold his strength back and she began to softly stroke his balls as she came, screaming his name.  
He could not hold back any longer, the feel of her hand and walls too much for him to bear as he impaled her tenderly, his cock moving in circles before releasing his heavy load, screaming her name as well.  
He pulled back immediately, rolling on his side and holding her close.  
"My love... My darling... I have no words, it was...  
\- I know my sweet... I know, it never stops to be better every time...  
\- Come here..."  
He freed his hand, fiddling above his head and fishing a little black box. He held her close and opened the box. She was looking at him, a bit afraid. He smiled and kissed her softly, before pulling a ring from the box. He took her left hand, and slid the ring on her middle finger. She saw a wide metallic band, with his heraldry wrought in a black metal, their names running around the ring. He was looking at her, eyes filled with expectancy, until she raised her head to kiss him.  
"Do you want to stay with me forever my love?  
\- YES! Oh yes my sweet, of course I want!  
\- Do you... want to be... my... wife?  
\- Oh... oooh... ooooohhhh my sweet love... Oh Terra yes! Yes I want to be your wife!"  
He kissed her passionately, tears streaming from his eyes. She was crying as well, smiling between kisses as she snuggled ever closer to him. He calmed down after a few minutes, beginning to cradle her softly.  
"My love, my sweet wife, sleep... Sleep now, you must be tired.  
\- Sleep too my perfect husband... sleep well... I love you Sigismund.  
\- I love you too my beloved wife, my sweet Kerryann... I always will.  
\- Me too..."  
He held her closer than she had ever been and began to kiss her to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

He almost did not sleep that night. His wife. She accepted to be his wife. Or did she? He was afraid she had accepted because her hormones were still high after what they had done just before. He did not think so, but there was always a risk. He looked at her, curled up against him, her arms hugging him as hard as she could while asleep, her body pressing even closer than usual. He shivered a little when he realized how tight she was holding him. Could it be true?  
He wanted to hug her back, as strong as he could. He did not care if he would wake her, he needed her right now. He hugged her, gently rocking back and forth, moaning softly. She stirred and woke, looking at him with concern.  
“My sweet? Hey, what is it?  
\- …  
\- Sigismund? Tell me! Please, tell me...  
\- Do... do you really want to be my wife?  
\- Wha- oooh no my sweet... Of course I want to be your wife!  
\- Really?  
\- Yes! Oh yes my sweet, hush... what are you afraid of?  
\- You... you said yes because of what we did just before...  
\- What? You think that... because we made love just before, my mind would be less clear because you're so good I lose my mind every time?  
\- … yes...  
\- Oooh no my sweet, my love! My mind was perfectly clear, and I tell you again, yes, I want to be your wife.  
\- Thank you my love thank you so much!”  
He held her even closer and began to shake. She looked up at him and held him closer as well.  
“My sweet? What is it?  
\- I... now I asked you out, I don't know what to do! Help me! Help me treat you right!  
\- I don't know either my sweet... With the other, I just signed something...  
\- I don't want that! It's too... it's not enough!  
\- I don't care, knowing you want me is enough my sweet... but, if you really want it, could we not ask for books on the subject?  
\- I want everyone to know!  
\- Hush my sweet, hush... we will look at how it was done in books, alright?  
\- Yes... I... I want you to remember it for the rest of your life my lovely wife...  
\- I already do my beloved Sigismund... but anything that makes you happy will make me happy too. So, you know what? You can do what you want!  
\- I don't know what to do!!!  
\- Hush my sweet, it's nothing, it's nothing. There must be books on it. You could request some and I am totally sure you will do something fantastic!  
\- I don't know! I... am afraid to totally ruin it...  
\- You know what? It'll never happen. Even if you ruin it, as you say, I still will love it. Because YOU will have done everything you could. And it's enough for me.  
\- NO! I need to be perfect! I mean, if I'm not perfect, what will you think?  
\- Oh, probably nothing, because, even if you're an astartes, you're still a human, and nobody is perfect. And I don't want you to be more than perfect. I want you with your flaws.”  
He hugged her and began to shake. She calmed him down, whispering how much she loved him the way he was. He kept her in his arms while trying to grab his vox and ask for books on the subject.  
The servitor came later with more than a dozen books on the subject and he laid his eyes on them, a look of pure horror on his face, making her laugh. He looked at her, distress written plain on his face, and she hugged him, stroking his face, before kissing him softly.  
“Hush my love, don't worry... I know you will be the best once more.”  
He grabbed the nearest book and studied it intently, hiding the pages from her sight. He spent several hours reading and absorbing every one of the books, before grabbing his vox and going in the bathroom. He stayed there for a while and she heard him mutter instructions in his vox, with the occasional outburst. He came back almost half an hour later, doubt written plain on his features. The sight of him broke her heart and she began to cry when he came back to bed. He held her close, gently rocking her against his chest.  
“My love, what is it? Do... do you still want to marry me?  
\- Yes, it's not that. It's just... seeing you doubting like this. I hate that, it hurts... it hurts because you don't need to doubt!  
\- Look at me. I can plan and order the deployment of thousands of brothers, but here... I feel like a neophyte! I... I know something will be wrong and... Oh Terra I feel so unworthy!!! It must be the most beautiful day of your life my love, and I'm sure I'll ruin it somehow! I've seen so many things in the books, and there are so many beautiful thing you won't have because of me!  
\- And I don't want anything more than something you did yourself! I don't care about other things you've seen in the books, I want something you chose yourself, alright my sweet?  
\- But... I will miss something you would have loved, I'm sure of it.  
\- No. Because all I want, all I REALLY want, is you. I don't care about all the other things. I don't care if you miss something, because it will be perfect nonetheless. I will love it because you made it yourself...  
\- Darling... I didn't know that... I love you so much, you will never know... But... there I something you need to know about me...  
\- Tell me my sweet...  
\- Before, I need you to swear you won't tell it to anyone.  
\- I swear my love.  
\- The first time we met. Do you want to know why I was... like this?  
\- Yes, of course. Tell me my beloved Sigismund, tell me everything...  
\- My... primarch disowned me. The other woman I talked about, she told me I needed to go back on Terra with my father. But I had been tasked with taking command of a retribution fleet. So I told my... father... I wanted to go back with him to help him for the war. Which was only a part of the truth... I... I could not hold it back from him, so I told him the truth. I told him I wanted to come back after what this girl told me.  
\- And what did she tell you my sweet?  
\- That I had a choice to make. Either die alone under a forgotten sun, or come back, because my father would need me before the end.  
\- And... he disowned you for that???  
\- He told me I lied to him. He told me I haven't been strong, I was believeing in spirits and fate. He told me I was not his son anymore...  
\- What a... you must have been loving him a lot to... do that for him...  
\- Yes...  
\- And he treated you like this?! I know you astartes and, primarchs even more, are detached from human feelings but this... this is just cruel! How can someone do that???  
\- I... I don't know... Now I am afraid it will happen again with you. Make the same mistake and lose you...  
\- Never my love, do you hear me? Hush, don't think about it, not today... Don't let him ruin our day my sweet. If I could, I would talk to him and tell him how stupid he has been!  
\- But... if he hadn't done that, I... I would never have met you!  
\- You know what? I'm not sure. We would have met. I don't believe in coincidences. We were meant to meet my love.  
\- Really?  
\- I think so, yes... Now come here. Hold me close my sweet, I... I want to feel you...”  
He held her close to his human heart and she nuzzled her face against his bare skin, realizing she would need it until the end of her life. He kept her like this for a few hours, until someone knocked at the door. He rose, putting his robe on, and opened the door to a mechanized handmaiden, carrying a huge package. It extended an arm, grabbing her and pulling her towards the bathroom. Here, she realized the thing was carrying a dress. It was slightly off-white, with a black bodice. It looked a lot like her black dress, but of better facture. The skirt was made of heavy, mechanized silk, and the sleeves were made of the finest lace she had ever seen. The bodice was black, following the curves of her body. It was covered in satin, laced at the back and studded with black crystals. There were matching shoes, flat-soled silken things with a black lace pattern on the sides. The maid put the dress on her, adjusting it to perfection, before beginning to comb her hair. She had below shoulder warm brown hair, with natural auburn strands. Her hair were not perfectly straight, they had a light curl. The maid began to comb and sort her thick mane, dividing it in small strands. It began to tie these strands in an elaborate bun, letting some artificially curled strands fall wildly, framing her face. It kept the strands in place using clear crystal-topped pins, making her hair shimmer under the light.  
It then proceeded to apply some makeup on her face. She had a fair, lightly freckled skin, and gold- flecked, blue-circled green eyes, framed by long lashes. The maid applied some mascara, lenghtening her lashes, before lining her upper eyelids with black khol. She eschewed powdering, and when the maid tried to apply the lipstick, Sigismund despatched her, taking a small object before she left.  
He stood before her, eyes wide open. “My love... I... is it you?  
– Yes... you... you chose it yourself?  
– Yes... do you like it?  
– Of course! It's... it's fantastic! But, why did you despatch the maid? She was about to put  
some lipstick on me...  
– I wanted to do it myself my love... And kiss you before it was done..."  
He brought her back to the bed, and kissed her gently, his tongue tracing her lips and pushing past her teeth. She gave him back, kissing him passionately, her hands running on his face and hair. He finally broke the kiss, holding her close before showing the thing he took from the maid. It was a lipstick. He had chosen a dark, deep crimson color, and proceeded to apply it. He was careful, and the result was perfect. He drank the sight of her, before going in the bathroom to shave and wash his teeth. He came back and began to don an armor suit she had never seen before. It was black, heavier than his regular yellow suit, with a gilded filigree. The shoulder pads were white, with a black fist on the left, and a black Maltese cross on the right. He went to the bathroom again and she heard him swear. She made for the bathroom and saw he had combed his hair as well. She laughed and he looked at her quizzically.  
"My poor Sigismund!  
\- Why?  
\- Your hair! Why did you flatten it this way?  
\- I... I want to be...  
\- It's not you my sweet!  
\- But look at you! You are the most beautiful lady of the Imperium!  
\- And you're the most handsome man ever my sweet, but... you're even more beautiful with your natural hair, come here..."  
She ruffled his hair a bit, bringing them back to their natural, slightly dishellved state, and smiled, telling him that he now was the most beautiful man ever. She ran a finger on the bridge of his nose and his lips, her way of kissing him without her lips. He gently took her hand in his and brought her to a small room, lit with candles. A black-clad figure stood at the end of the room. He wore a skull helmet and she knew he was a chaplain. She spoke softly to him, careful not to let the other astartes hear her.  
"My sweet?  
\- Don't be afraid, he is a chaplain. He will marry us. And he's in a relationship with another sergeant. There's an imagist as well, I... I want picts of it... of us...  
\- Me too...  
\- I've requested the best imagist we have. I want the most beautiful picts I can get. Come with me my love..."  
He marched her down the room, stopping before the chaplain. He knelt, telling her to stay on her feet.  
The chaplain looked at them and began to speak.  
"I have been brought here to pair two souls. I did not know who they were. But it rejoices my heart to see our First Captain has finally found his soulmate. It is a human woman. She is not even a serf of our legion. But if they are here today, then the Emperor wills it."  
He clapped his hands once, a tiny winged cherub getting down of the ceiling. He carried the same box he had showed her and he hovered in front of her, proffering the open box. She took a scaled up copy of her own ring, and noticed the names were inverted. She looked at her own ring and saw that his name was closest to her heart. Her name was closest to his heart as well, and she felt tears well up in her eyes at this detail. She looked at him and smiled. The chaplain resumed speaking.  
"It is not my place nor my duty to judge these souls. Even though I have to admit it is the first time I am celebrating this kind of... ceremony. My lord, take her hand."  
Sigismund unclasped his left gauntlet and took her hand, facing her. He was tense, and uneasy, and she wanted to take him in her arms, his head on her shoulder and cradling him until he was fine again. The chaplain told her to give him the ring and she took his hand, careful not to miss the reading sense of their names. He flexed his hand, looking intently at it and she spontaneously kissed the ring, keeping her lips on his hand, fighting her tears. He let her do, and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her towards him, his forehead resting against hers, before kissing her on the lips, pulling her close. She let her hands wander in his hair, moaning softly against his lips. They finally broke the kiss and he rose, still holding her hand, before leaving the chapel. He spoke in his vox, and told her they would get the picts in a few days.  
He brought her back home, taking her in his arms before stepping in his room. He laid her down the bed and smiled, eyes wet with tears.  
"My love... Now you are really mine... My wife, my beloved wife...  
\- And you are mine as well my beautiful husband... I love you so much my sweet Sigismund...  
\- I love you too...  
\- I want you my sweet... Now..."  
He got rid of his armor while she removed her make up.  
She came back to find him naked, fists clenching rhythmically. He gently took her in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck and began to cry. His hands were shaking as he undressed her, finally revealing her body. He pulled the pins back one by one, letting her hair fall on her shoulders, whimpering when he was done. He laid her down on the bed, biting his lips and letting out a long shivering moan before laying down close to her. His hands hovered over her body, not daring to touch her. She took his hands and laid them on her body.  
"Touch me my sweet..." she whispered.  
He reverently put his hands on her, shivering as he began to stroke her body. She moaned softly and encouraged him to keep on, taking his hands and showing him where she wanted to feel him. He howled and grabbed her bodily, holding her close and rocking back and forth.  
“My love! Now you're mine! MINE! No one will be able to touch you! I won't allow it! My love...”  
He said these words over and over again, tension draining out of him. She held him close, gently stroking his hair and face, telling him how much she loved him and how happy she was to be back home.  
“If my primarch knew, I... I don't know what he would do. Oh he would be enraged at me, because I would have once more, as he said, made my feelings come before the legion. But I would not let him hurt you...  
\- He would really try to hurt me?  
\- Oh he would...  
\- Why? Because I would have somehow 'stolen' you from his grip?  
\- Yes...  
\- Do... do you realize he has a big ego problem? You, and the legion, are not his exclusive property you know?  
\- He is our gene-father, he has a right of life and death upon us...  
\- WHAT??? What in the name of Terra is wrong with this man??? I will never let him touch you, or hurt you in any way my sweet.  
\- But he's a primarch my love!  
\- And I don't care! No one has the right to hurt you, or make you suffer my beloved husband!  
\- Hush my wife, hush... he doesn't know... don't think about that... let me make you feel good... let me be a good husband...”  
He cradled her softly, feeling her skin and scent, restraining him from claiming her right now, her very presence being too much for him. She felt it, and whispered she wanted him. He howled again, laying her on the bed, his lips exploring her body, tasting her. She wanted him, her pheromones dizzying him more efficiently than any alcohol.

He laid her down on the bed, spreading her thighs before kneeling between them. He was already perfectly hard, his erection painful. He let his hands wander on the inner side of her thighs, taking in the softness of her skin. She pulled him close, letting her hands play on his back and go down on his butt, slowly pulling him closer. He took himself in hand and penetrated her, going in to the hilt and releasing a long howl as her walls eased the pain of his cock. He stayed motionless for a while, lowering himself on his elbows to be as close to her as he could. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, encouraging him to move. He whimpered and moaned a little, his eyes filled with pain. She made him roll on his back, his cock still in her. She ran her hands on his stomach before lowering herself on him, her head against his chest. She began to move her hips, very slowly, trying to ease his pain. He was moaning and whimpering constantly, holding her like a drowning man. He finally began to move his hips as well, meeting hers, and rolled on his belly once again, pinning her to the bed.  
“Let me show you my most beloved wife...”  
He was slow and gentle, not making the smallest noise as he looked her, offered to him like this, taking him in, giving back everything she could. He was loving her, and he realized she was loving him too. He kept on thrusting, his cock coating itself in her juices. He was loving the smell of their love, the way it lingered in the room and on the sheets for hours after. He let himself be carried by these smells, of her juices, of his own release everytime it happened. He lost track of time, seeing her come a first time, screaming his name, her voice hoarse, her hips thrusting towards him, pleading him to give her more, the sweat running on her skin, mixing with his. He felt himself build up, and he focussed his mind on what he felt.  
He lowered his eyes, pulling back almost entirely and asking her to look. He saw himself, hard and already throbbing, push his full length deep inside of her. He lowered his eyes some more, and saw her entrance open more, adjusting to his size. She was dripping wet and he pulled back, beginning to kiss and lick her inner thighs, moaning as he told her how much he loved her taste. He inserted himself again, once more marvelling at how she adjusted perfectly to him. He pushed his hips further, rubbing her clit and making her moan and shiver once more. He wanted her to come with him, to accompany him through it as he would accompany her. Her felt her build up rapidly, the stimulation of his hips on her already sensitive clit making her scream. He resumed his thrusts, going in full every time, ever so slowly, hearing the wet noises his cock made. It was a squishing sound, akin to what a babe sucking his thumb would make. He moved a bit faster, the sound changing in pitch, becoming more explosive as her walls tightened around his shaft. He looked at her, wanting to see her coming undone under him. She was stirring, stretching, eyes already half closed, and he knew she was near. He kept on thrusting, holding himself back, impaling her always deeper until she came, noiselessy, only able to hold him tight and kiss him. He finally released himself, his load burning him as it hit her walls. He kept on thrusting for a while, his erection not subsiding, until he collapsed on the bed, taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
“My... my love... You... it was so good! Oh yes it was perfect...  
\- YOU were perfect my sweet Sigismund... I am so happy with you, I feel so good when you're close...  
\- My beloved wife... you must be exhausted from... this day...  
\- A bit, yes, but you have exhausted me more than the wedding itself my sweet...  
\- Oh sleep then my darling! Sleep, here, like this...  
\- Oh, you thought I would have left the perfect arms of my husband to sleep?  
\- I hope not!”  
They were both laughing at this jest and she kissed him, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck as he held her close, stroking her back and arms as she laid her left arm on his chest.  
“Good night my beloved Sigismund, sleep well, I love you so much my beloved husband...  
\- I love you too my beautiful wife... Sleep in peace, I am here...”  
He cradled her and kissed her to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

He once more woke up early, remembering something he saw in one of the books. It was called honeymoon, and it was a vacation trip for newly weds. He decided to give it to her, already knowing where he would go. He remembered a planet, no more than one week of warp travel from Terra. The locals called it Perennia. It was a mostly untouched planet, with only one or two population centers, in harmony with the rest of the planet. He remembered there was a place with huge rental houses, and decided he would bring her here, far from the Palace. He grabbed his vox and let her sleep while he made all the preparations necessary for a week-long trip. He finally woke her up softly, kissing her.  
“My love? How are you today?  
\- Mmmmh'llo you, I'm so good here, like this, with my husband... Don't want to leave the bed...  
\- Sadly, you'll have to...” he made an exaggerated show of sadness.  
\- Oh? Why?  
\- It's a surprise my lovely wife... Do you have winter clothes?  
\- Yes, why?   
\- Pack them in my crate, we're going on a trip!  
\- Oh really? Where?  
\- Surprise! Have you ever left Terra?  
\- N-no, why?  
\- Well, I'll have to get some meds, but it will be fine. Out of bed now my beloved wife, shower time!”  
He took her in his arms and tickled her a bit, making her giggle and tickle him back, before dropping her under the shower and kissing her. She held him close, feeling his skin, before grabbing the soap and washing him. He let her do, his hands hoding her close to him. When she was done, he took the soap and washed her as well, before turning the water down. She took his razor and shaved him, before washing her teeth. He packed his clothes in the crate that was under the bed and put his armor on. There was room left in the crate even after she packed her things and he took her hand, bringing her to a landing pad.  
There was a small civilan craft waiting for them. He called it a cutter, and it was easily the biggest thing she had ever seen. He took her inside and she saw it was fitted for living inside. She raised her eyebrows, making him smile.  
“We are going far from Terra my love. Don't worry this thing is fitted for warp travel.  
\- Warp travel??? But... where are we going? And... how long will we travel?  
\- It's a surprise my darling, we'll fly for one week. Come here, our room is over there.”  
He brought her in a room roughly the size of his quarters, fitted with a bigger bed. He dumped the crate on the floor and proceeded to give her a tour of the ship.  
“My sweet? Are we alone in this ship?  
\- How so? We have a servitor crew...  
\- I mean, other people will travel with us?  
\- Oh, no. We have this ship for us only... the privilege of my rank!  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. This one is for us only. I want to be alone with you my love... We'll stay in the bedroom, and I'll take care of you if you're sick.  
\- I... I don't want you to see that my sweet...  
\- I am your husband. I don't care, I don't want to leave you alone and sick. Come, come here, in the bed. It will help you.”  
He got out of his armor and helped her out of her clothes, before laying her down on the bed, pulling the blanket on them. He held her close, whispering everything would be alright while playing with her hair. She felt the craft take off and he held her closer, rocking her gently. He looked intently at her, checking for the smallest sign of unease, but she was fine. A few hours later, she heard alarms blare through the ship. He held her even closer, telling her they were going to enter the warp. The ship lurched a bit, then quietened and he told her they were in the warp. He held her close, rocking her gently. She had never done that before and was a bit afraid, but otherwise she was fine, and he was proud of her.  
“I'm so proud of you my darling... How do you feel? No nausea? No headache?  
\- No thanks my sweet, I'm fine.  
\- Your heart is beating a bit fast. Are you afraid?  
\- A bit, yes...  
\- I was too the first time I went into the warp. This ship is secure my love. We have the most powerful Geller field available on this kind of ship. Do you think you will be able to live here for a week?  
\- Only if you stay close my sweet...  
\- Of course! Here, here... Come here...”  
He rocked her gently, hearing her heart slow down to almost normal and he smiled, happy to have been able to calm her.   
“My love? Your heart is still beating a bit fast. Are you still afraid?  
\- No, it's beating like this because of you...  
\- How so?  
\- You... you always make me like this...  
\- Are you afraid of me???  
\- No! It's... something else... I... I always want you... like you when your second heart kicks in when you hold me close, you see?  
\- I really make you feel like that?  
\- Oh yes my sweet...”  
He kissed her, his hands playing all over her body.  
“And now?  
\- Please my sweet... don't stop...”  
He moaned softly, running his nails on her skin, making her scream. He smiled, and kissed her, playfully nibbling at her lips, before pushing his kiss further, taking her breath away with its intensity. She gave back, her hands exploring his face and hair, pulling him closer. She laid on the bed, pulling him with her. She felt his full weight for an instant and moaned when he shifted position, pulling him back on her. She shivered in pleasure, nuzzling as close as she could. She was loving the feeling of his massive frame pressing her down the sheets and told him. He emitted a trembling moan, shifting position once again to better feel her. She let her tongue run along his neck, feeling rough patches of skin where the collar of the armor was in direct contact. He screamed out, his whole body tensing, before relaxing when she kept on playing with her tongue. He wanted her, he wanted to touch her, taste her. He rose on his elbows and began to kiss her everywhere he could. He was whimpering while doing so, her scent too heady for him, slightly different now she was his wife. His nerves were on fire, his skin too small for him. He let out a long scream, pleading her to let him love her. She nodded, too taken by the sensations his hands elicited in her and he rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him.  
“Let me see you my lovely wife...”  
She was straddling him, feeling his hard cock against her butt. She moaned, only realizing how warm he was. She bit her lip, not sure if she would dare asking him what she really wanted now. He noticed her going silent, and stopped what he was doing, concern clouding his eyes.  
“My love? What is it? You don't want to make love?  
\- Yes! But... I know you want to see me, but...  
\- Tell me! Please, don't force yourself... do you want me to stop?” his eyes were full of sadness at this question.  
\- No... I... Please, I... I would like you to sit on the bed, like... we already did... I... I want to feel your skin, I want you to hold me... I need to feel you my sweet...”  
He moaned, and sat, still holding her. She nestled in his arms, her head against him.  
“My love, why were you afraid of asking me that?  
\- You wanted to see me... But I... I needed you too much...  
\- I can still see you like this my love, and... I don't want you to be sad...  
\- I know... I want to please you too, that's why it took me so long to tell you that...  
\- You... you would have left me take you like this? Even if... you wanted something else? Just to... please me???  
\- Yes... I want you to be happy. I don't want you to tire of me! I want you to stay...  
\- My love, don't do that again! Please... tell me! Because I know that whatever you may ask, it will please us both... come, come here... let me make you feel good again...”  
He hugged her close, feeling every bit of her skin. She drowned herself in his smell, touching and caressing every bit of skin she could find. He smiled and hugged her closer, letting his hands go down on her. He felt his way towards her lower lips, and felt she was already wet. She moaned softly, moving her hips in rhythm with his touch, until she begged him for more. He kissed her tenderly before taking himself in hand to penetrate her. She cried out in pleasure, her nails running down his stomach, until he went in full. He stopped moving, looking at her. She looked back, before nuzzling her face against him once more, begging against his skin for more. He moaned a bit and began to thrust his hips upwards, meeting hers. She held him closer, shivering and moaning at his every thrust, feeling his huge and hard cock fill her deep. She began to move her hips too, wanting him deeper, telling him how much she loved what they were doing.  
She felt him go ever deeper, his cock making wet noises every time it moved in her. She was moaning constantly now, her hands and nails working over his body, making him shiver, and thrust harder. She wanted him full and spread her legs, her hips falling down on him, making him scream in pleasure. She hugged him, his cock fully inserted, and began to move her hips, pulling him out almost entirely every time while he pushed him in full. He caught her meaning easily and they played like this for a while, until he felt her build up. He rose his legs, nuzzling her closer, making her scream softly. He began to stroke her hair, her neck, and got all the way down her butt, holding it firmly to make her move on him. He wanted to delay her pleasure, he wanted to see her like this, knowing he was the only one who could do that. He was groaning softly every time he felt her move, her walls adjusting to his cock, softly pressing it, easing his pain.  
He began to thrust harder, until the pain was too great. He then made her hips move in circles on him, rubbing her clit, making her moan ever louder until she came, whimpering, her face buried against him and her hands holding him tight. The sight of her like this broke him and he came, biting his lips, feeling his load fill her, dripping on him as well. He was shivering as his pleasure receded and he held her closer, drowning in her warmth.  
“My love... My sweet, beloved Lady... I need you... here, always...  
\- Me too my beloved knight... Me too... I'm cold when you're not holding me... I...  
\- Shhhh now, now... Here I am, and I will never let you go...  
\- Never?  
\- Never my love. Come here...”  
He pulled back, laying down on the bed as she pulled the blanket on them. She smiled and touched the bridge of his nose and his lips, before kissing him. It was a light kiss, her lips staying on his as she began to shake. He broke the kiss and looked at her.  
“My love, oh no, tell me what's wrong?  
\- I... I am so afraid!  
\- Tell me...  
\- This trip, the siege, everything that could harm you!  
\- You know I will do everything to stay out of harm's way, but... I'll be injured some day...”  
She began to cry at his words.  
“Hush hush, you know, we heal fast.  
\- I don't care! You'll be in pain, and... and I don't want that!  
\- And I know you will take care of me my love, so I won't be in pain anymore...  
\- Of course my sweet! I won't let you suffer!  
\- Hush... hush now, it's over, you see? I'm fine. Look at me, feel me, I am fine...”  
She let her hands run on him, touching his scars, before finding her place in his arms. He smiled at her, rocking her gently.  
“Do you want to sleep my sweet Kerryann?  
\- Hmyes, and you?  
\- Only if you sleep well... Come here...  
\- You promise you'll sleep?  
\- Yes... Sleep my perfect wife, I love you so much...  
\- Love you too my beautiful husband... sleep well...”  
He did not need to help her find her place, so he lowered his head and tenderly kissed her to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

They travelled for a week and he finally told her they were going to exit the warp soon. He took her back to bed, cradling her, as the exit maneuver was not a smooth one, especially in such a small craft. He was right to do so as the ship lurched violently, almost throwing them off the bed. She tried her best not to show her fear, but she was afraid. He knew it from her way of holding him. She had been particularly close to him this last week, and he wondered if she would still be like this once in the house. He loved her way of always being close to him. She didn't need anything else, she just wanted him to stay close. He had brought the subject of how she wanted to be treated, and she always said she wanted only him. He was happy for that, and at the same time a bit sad. He wanted to believe her when she said she wanted only him, but he knew how humans were living, and he was ready to change his way of life and give her all of that. He did not like it that much, but he wanted her to be happy, and he would give everything he had for that.

The ship finally began her descent through the atmosphere of Perennia. He held her close, explaining why the ship was shaking like this.  
“Where are we going to land my sweet?  
\- There's a landing pad in the garden of the house I've chosen.  
\- Oh? But... it... it must be expensive! How did you pay the rent? You astartes have no money on your own...  
\- I did not pay for it. When we made this planet compliant, there have been some uprisings. I was a young, unexperienced sergeant at the time, and my squad was assigned to the protection of this summer estate. It was a family heritage I think, but the owner was really loving this house. He later told me he had a debt, and I could ask him anything if I ever came back. Well, he was a bit surprised at first when I told him I had found my wife, because as far as I know I'm the only one to be actually married, but he lent us the house for as long as we want. There is another surprise for you in the house from what he told me. And I think he is going to pay us a visit someday...  
\- Which is perfectly normal, it's his house after all... And... I'd really like to meet him, he must be a good man if you talk of him like this.  
\- He is old now, very old. I don't know if he has much time left... Now come here, I'm going to blind you, I don't want you to see the house before we land.”  
He grabbed a piece of cloth and blinded her, still holding her close. The craft finally landed and he opened the doors, letting the air flow in the cabin. It was cold and crisp, much different from the air of Terra and she breathed in deeply. He took her in his arms to disembark and pulled off her blind. She gasped when she saw a huge house, with large glass panels, giving a full view on the domain. Two humans came out to fetch their things and get them inside. She gasped lightly when she saw they were robots. They were so different from the servitors she was used to, she wondered if they were human, or just machines.  
He remembered the layout of the house perfectly, and he brought her in their bedroom. The room was much bigger than his cell in the Palace, and the bed was huge, with many pillows, and she smiled, longing to test it with Sigismund. He showed her every room, a bathroom with a real bathtub, and she moaned softly, biting her lip. The kitchen was an affair looking big enough to feed a whole regiment of the Imperial Army, and there were plenty of leisure rooms, either for music, painting and even martial arts training.  
He brought her in the last and biggest room, that looked like a ball room. Here she saw at least a dozen mechanical servitors. She looked at him.  
“Here is the last surprise my love, all these servitors are here for us. I don't want you to do the chores here. And even if you wanted, I would not let you do this alone.” she began to laugh softly.  
“What? You... you think me unable to help you?  
\- No, not at all my sweet, I just pictured you with a broom.  
\- I can use it you know?  
\- Yes, but don't do it in front of me or you'll never finish what you're doing...  
\- I was doing all my chores myself in my cell! My love, believe me, I won't let you do it alone!  
\- It's not that! When I see you with that broom, I... I will never let you finish, because you will look so beautiful I won't resist the urge of showing you how beautiful you are...  
\- Oh... I'm sorry...  
\- Hush now... it's nothing... what do you want to do now?  
\- Take a good bath, and try the bed with you... and you?  
\- Mmmmh, what you said...  
\- Oooh come here then my love, I want you... I want you so much with me...”  
They made for the bathroom and he fiddled with the tap for a while before getting the right temperature. She noticed the tub was marine-sized and she could not wait to see him in there.  
He filled the tub and began to undress her while she removed his clothes as well. She smiled while looking at him, she still could not believe such a man could want her. Despite his scars, his body was perfect. He had broad shoulders and thickly muscled arms and chest. He was heavier than the regular space marine, whilst being slightly shorter. She noticed his stomach wasn't totally flat, he had a thin layer of fat slightly covering his abs. His waist was thick as well, his lower back nicely curved towards a well rounded butt. His thighs and shins were as heavily muscled as the rest of his body. She loved the way his muscles were rolling under his skin at his smallest move. His most striking features were his eyes. He had big, widely open eyes. They were shining a peculiar blue, and always seemed to burn with their own inner light. She also loved the way he had to smile, the move reaching the corners of his eyes and wrinkling his nose in the process. She loved him, all of him.  
He carried her to get in the tub and she nestled against him instantly, hugging him close. He looked at her, worried.  
“My love? What is it? Are you afraid of water? You can't swim?  
\- No, I just want you... You've been away for too long...  
\- I want you too...”  
He hugged her back, soothing her down. She must be tired from the trip, it was her first time off-planet and in the warp. He was so proud of her, she had done better than many of the legion's neophytes.  
“I'm so proud of you my love” he said into her hair. “You are so strong...  
\- No... YOU make me strong Sigismund...  
\- So do you my love, so do you... How can I have lived without you before?  
\- I can say the same... I love you Sigismund...  
\- Love you too my lovely Kerryann...”  
He was still stroking her back, feeling her shiver against his skin as she began to whimper and moan.  
“Want you my sweet... I miss you too much...  
\- Here? Or in the bed?  
\- Here... I... I want to try here... like this...”  
He kept on stroking her body, feeling himself grow hard. She lowered her hands and began to feel him, her fingers questing around his shaft, making him shake and moan. She buried her face against him, kissing him while playing with his cock and he couldn't hold back a scream. She guided him over her entrance, teasing it, feeling his tip warmer than the water touch her. She tried to get him in but quickly stopped, earning herself a pained look from her lover.  
“Why do you stop my love?  
\- I... I can't!  
\- You... you don't want me anymore?  
\- It... it's not that, there's a problem with the water. It... Could you try to get out of the water my sweet?”  
He stood up in the tub, still holding her as he lowered her on his hard cock. She shivered and let out a long scream of pleasure, before asking him to sit once again in the water.  
“Like this my sweet ooooh yes like this... It... it's so good! Hold me... hold me close please!”  
He could not hold his scream back, the hot water and her body almost breaking his resolve. He had never felt it before, never thought something in this galaxy could feel so good. He held her as close as he could, his hips moving on their own. He was thrusting softly, staying inside entirely, his instincts telling him that if he pulled out, he would not be able to get back in her. He made her move back and forth, feeling her pulling at his cock, tugging it gently. He moaned when the water began to move as well, stroking his balls. She noticed it as well and lowered her hand, cupping his balls before gently massaging them.  
“Hhhn my sweet, what do you prefer?  
\- You, always. Ooooohhh my darling yes don't stop please! Love it so much aah!”  
She ran her nails on his skin, his cock filling her so deep she could not move anymore. She was straddling him, her legs around his waist, wanting all of him. She moved her hips as well, slowly first. She wanted to see him come undone for once. She wanted to see him when he was having pleasure. She cocked her head, smiling at him as she moved her hips faster. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, turning his shout in a muffled moan. He folded his legs, allowing her to recline on them while she moved her hips always faster, feeling pleasure build inside of her. She began to moan constantly, her hand still stroking him, her eyes still gazing at him. She felt him throb in her, his fists clenching the tub as he could not hold his scream back. She took his hand and put it on her, making him hold her. He ran his hands on her back, thrusting once again in her. He moaned as well, biting his lips until he came, eyes fluttering, his head thrown to the roof. He looked down on her, still impaling her on him, feeling his release drip slowly from her until she finally came, looking at him straight in the eye. He felt her walls hug him tightly, pleasure written plain on her face. He stroked her cheek, her nose and lips while still thrusting in her, helping her through her orgasm. It finally subsided and she slumped against his chest, breathing hard and quivering. He soflty massaged her, easing her tension before getting her out of the tub. He wrapped her in an immense towel and dried her, before doing the same for him. They made back to the bedroom and he threw the towels on a chair before eyeing the bed. It was a hughe thing, with plenty of pillows and a thick blanket. He poked the mattress, making her laugh. He turned to her, eyebrow raised.  
“You should see yourself my sweet! This bed won't bite you!  
\- But... it's so much more luxurious than what I ever had!  
\- Hmmm I quite think we're going to love it...”  
She jumped on the bed, laughing as she pulled him with her. He fell on his belly, unable to catch himself and she laughed, before pulling him close for a kiss.  
The bed was soft and he turned a bit, before pulling the blanket on them and hugging her.  
“Hmmm you were right my love, this bed is very comfortable... I don't think we'll leave it often...  
\- Oooh these are the words I wanted to hear my sweet...  
\- I have so many ideas in my mind now... I promise I will show them all later... Now you need to sleep my love, you look tired...  
\- You too my sweet... Sleep... Sleep here, with me... sleep well my beloved Sigismund, my husband... I love you so much...  
\- Good night my lovely wife... sleep well, I'm here... I love you too...”  
He nestled her as usual, sinking deep in the pillows and kissed her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

He woke with a start, not recognizing his surroundings. His first move was to check his wife. She was still in his arms, asleep, and he let out a relieved sigh. His enhanced sight allowed him to pick up his surroundings and he remembered he was on a honeymoon far from Terra. He relaxed, listening to his lover's breathing. It was still very early and he sank back in the pillows, still holding her. Her breathing soothed him and he finally fell asleep again.  
She woke up four hours later, only to find Sigismund still asleep, snoring lightly. She stifled a laugh and took a better look at him. Most of his wrinkles have disappeared and she had a good idea of how he would have looked like a few decades ago. He was so beautiful, she still had trouble conceiving the fact he never had anybody before her. She imagined what he could have looked like would his life have been different. His hair would have been darker she thought, but he would have had that same face. Lighter bones maybe, but he would have been as beautiful as he were now. She would have married him as well if he was a simple human. He already was caring, despite his astartes training, she could only imagine how he would have been if the legion did not pick him. She had long thought herself unable to love anybody, but she was loving him. She wondered how jealous her former husband would be. And how her family would react. She knew they must be still alive somewhere, and they surely would try to take advantage of this situation.  
She pushed these thoughts aside as her eyes fell on him once more. She nestled in his arms once again, listening to his lone heartbeat, slowly dozing off, until he woke. He noticed she was half-awake and decided to wake her fully in the softest way possible. He ran only one finger along her back, making her stir and moan.  
“Hello my love, how are you?  
\- Hmmmm I'm always fine when I wake up with you my sweet, you know? And you?  
\- I... I woke up early, and almost woke you too... I did not know where we were anymore...  
\- I woke up some time ago and you were sleeping my sweet...  
\- Yes, when I realized we were on our honeymoon, I listenend to you, and slept again. I love to hear you sleep my love... you make such tiny, lovely noises... I know that when you make them, you're alive, and you're sleeping well... and I want to protect you when you're like this... I don't want the outside world to see you... I want you for me alone, I want to be the only one to ever lay eyes upon you!” he held her stronger at these words.  
\- Hush my sweet Sigismund, I know... Me too I want to be the only one to see you... I want to be the only one to see your skin... your smile too, YOU!!!”  
He silenced her with a kiss, holding her close. She snuggled in his arms, almost disappearing and making him smile. His smile quickly vanished as she began to shake.  
“My love? Oh no, tell me what's wrong?  
\- I... I don't want to go back to Terra!!! I know we have no choice, but... I don't want to go back! My sweet please... please tell me we'll come back here after the war... I... I want to stay here...  
\- Yes. I promise we'll come back. No matter the cost, we'll come back here. We'll stay here. I can leave the legion, resign my position of First Captain. Yes, I'll do that. Come here my love, come right here...”  
He held her closer still, gently rocking her, trying to make her smile again. She was tense and wouldn't relax despite Sigismund's best efforts. He wondered what to do, until an idea formed in his mind.  
“My love?   
\- Yes?  
\- You're so tense, come here, you need to relax, and I have a good idea for that.  
\- What?  
\- Work your frustration out in the training hall. Do you like this idea?  
\- Oh yes...  
\- Come here then, let me help you...”  
He got out of bed and grabbed their clothes. He dressed her with her usual training attire before putting his robe on. They made for the training hall and it took him some time to figure out how the place worked. He finally found the command switch for the weapons and saw there was no scythe. He gave her a halberd instead and decided to begin softly with a warm up session. He made her stretch her every muscle and when he judged her sufficiently in shape to avoid injuries, he called out what he had in mind for her.  
“My love, these are inanimate sandbags, you just have to destroy them the way you want. Imagine what's hurting you the most and project it on the bags. You can voice it too, it should help you. At least it has always been woking for me... Do you want to try it?  
\- Oh yes. I think I have some... ideas already...  
\- That's good my beloved wife. Come on, I'm watching you.”  
He handed her the replacement halberd and crossed the room. He stood against the wall before giving her the signal.

She did not move at first, the halberd behind her. He began to worry about his idea, when she suddenly began to run, dragging the halberd behind her. She swung it in a tight arc, opening the first bag in two. She did not wait for the sand to hit the ground before moving to her next target. Some bags were higher than others and she danced around, never missing one. She was totally silent but he could read her body language. She was angry, furious even, her strikes always short, and powerful, full of hate. It radiated from her in an almost palpable aura, and he was a bit worried about that. He promised himself to ask her what angered her so much, and try killing this anger. He looked at her intently. She was far from gracious, but she was dangerous. She needed training, not only to better herself, but to avoid self-inflicted injuries. He was carefully observing how her body reacted, and saw she was putting too much tension and strength in her moves. He let her finish and took the halberd from her hands before hugging her. She began to shake as her adrenaline lowered and she hugged him back.  
“My love... I've watched you carefully, what makes you so angry? Tell me what's making you suffer like this?  
\- All of that, my parents, that other man, your primarch, and everything that could hurt you!  
\- Hush my love, hush now, we are safe here... And... you frightened me...  
\- Oh I'm so sorry my sweet, tell me!  
\- You were hitting these bags so hard, I was afraid you would hurt yourself. Let me help you my beloved wife... let me help you tame your anger... Come here, do exactly as I do, let me show you...”  
He went to pick the same weapon as her, before calling two practice dummies. Although it was not his weapon of choice, he was trained to use it, as any astartes. He warmed up, rolling his shoulders and flipping the halberd, before looking back at her.  
“My love, I will show you how to properly use this weapon. Even though I know you prefer scythes, I want you to learn using mutiple weapons.  
\- But... your favorite weapon is the sword! Don't force yourself in using another!  
\- Don't worry love, I've been trained to use it. Not as well as the sword though, but I can use it. Can I teach you?  
\- Oh yes, of course! Show me...  
\- Alright then, follow my moves...”  
He gripped the weapon in both hands and began to slowly hit the dummy. He kept an eye on her and noticed she was following him easily. He smiled and decided to go a bit faster. He had to steadily push up his speed until the moment he lost her. She was already way faster than a regular army soldier, she would easily reach the level of a young neophyte in a few weeks, and she could be even faster given time.  
Thoughts began rolling in his mind as he was watching her follow his every move. She was moving like him, mimicking his posture like... a shadow. Yes, a shadow. He wondered what he was doing to her. Was he turning her into a brainwashed warrior, much like he had been? He could not imagine his sweet Kerryann as an emotionless warrior like his brothers astartes were. He swore to himself he would never let that happen.  
He finally stopped when he noticed she couldn't follow him anymore. He let the halberd fall and took her in his arms. She was breathing hard and sweating, but he did not care. In fact, she was beautiful like this, her eyes brighter than usual, her chest heaving as she hugged him too. She rose her head, asking for a kiss. He smiled, and kissed her, deeply, before releasing her.  
“I'm very proud of you my love...  
\- Sweet? What's wrong?  
\- Hm? Oh, nothing, don't worry...  
\- There IS something Sigismund. Please, don't keep it for yourself. Tell me what hurts you...  
\- All that, your training. I'm afraid I am going to turn you into an emotionless warrior by teaching you my way...  
\- It will never happen my sweet husband. Do you know why?  
\- No?  
\- Because you will not indoctrinate me the way you've been. You will just teach me techniques...”  
He hugged her, trying to convince himself that she was right. He felt her tense in his arms and decided to put an end to this session. 

He brought her back in the bathroom and undressed her while he prepared a bath. He got rid of his robe as well before taking her in his arms to get in the tub. He slowly began to massage her, easing her tension until she slumped against him, shaking.  
“Hush my love, hush now... Here I am... I would never have guessed you suffered so much... Tell me...   
\- No... Don't want to do that to you, don't want to hurt you my sweet... Besides, I'm used to it, so everything's alright...  
\- No. You're not used to it. Have you seen how you were this afternoon? You were enraged. You hurt and... I don't want it...”  
He kissed her, trying to make her feel good. She took the soap and began to wash him, her eyes fixed on his wet form. She caressed him with soapy hands, so intent on him that she did not see him bite his lips. He felt his cock grow hard even if she was not touching it directly. He let his eyes wander on her, praying the Emperor she would stop so he could bring her to bed. She finally felt his tip against her butt and moaned, hugging him and asking him to go to bed.  
He did not need being told twice, he got them both off the tub and went in the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, still wet, before getting on top of her. He groaned softly, teasing her whole body with his cock, letting his tip run all over her. She moaned softly, letting her nails run on his skin, begging him to love her. He got down on her, teasing her already wet lower lips, before getting in, a scream escaping his lips. He remained unmoving for a while, tasting the sensations flooding his body. He heard her heart beat faster, he felt her walls squeeze him ever so gently, he saw the smile on her lips. He moaned when she pulled him closer, hugging him close to her, showing him what she really wanted.  
He began to move, slowly at first, relishing the soft press of her body against his, the feather-like touch of her skin, the light tickle of her breath against him. She squealed softly under him, begging him to go deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled, forcing him to plunge his full length in her, making her scream her pleasure. He kept on moving like this, his cock driving ever deeper until he was fully inserted. He stopped, eyes wide as she began to move her hips. She was driving him crazy and he howled, grabbing the bed head and raising on his widespread knees. She let go of him, laying on the bed, the body of her lover looming over her. She raised her hands, touching every muscle she could, feeling his soft skin under her fingers. She was screaming as well, the feeling of his huge and hard cock filling her entirely almost too much to bear. He was thrusting like this, impaling her from above, going in to the hilt. She still had her legs around his waist and she was feeling him hit her sensitive clit every time he pushed himself fully in. Her screams changed in pitch as she felt her pleasure build, and he noticed it as well. She felt he was still far, but she knew she would not be able to hold back for long.  
“Hhhhnnn my love... Come for me...”  
He stopped his thrusts, moving his hips in a circle instead, still buried to the hilt in her. She felt his hair rub her clit and her first orgasm took her by surprise, pleasure drowning her until she only saw stars behing her eyes and felt only his cock still gently invading her. She distanlty heard him moan as he kept on thrusting, making it last as long as he could. She was cold now and gently tugged at his arms to make him come closer. He released the bed head and finally let some of his weight press on her. She smiled and sighed, happy to feel his body against hers. The shift in angle made her moan rapidly as she felt him build up too. His thrusts became more erratic as he came undone, his moans turning to muffled screams until he finally came, impaling her harder one last time before releasing himself in her, screaming her name. He kept on thrusting, feeling his release coat his cock and squirt out of her, mixed with her warm juices. The noises of his still hard cock finally broke her resolve as well and she came a second time, spreading her legs more, urging him deeper and screaming his name as well.  
He pulled back and hugged her, their bodies still trembling as he pulled the blanket on them.  
“My love... how do you feel now?  
\- So much better my sweet... You... you always make me feel good you know?  
\- Really?  
\- Oh yes...  
\- You look tired my sweet Kerryann, come here... Sleep... Sleep well my love... I want you to know I will alays love you, and take care of you... To make you feel good...  
\- Good night my Sigismund, sleep too, sleep my beautiful knight... I love you too, and I always will...”  
He began to rock her gently after having installed her like every previous night. He kissed her and did not stop before she was fully asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

He woke before her this morning. She was still holding him close, her arms around his neck. He looked down on her, wondering what he had done. He replayed what they had done and his fears crystallized around a single idea. She was a killer. And he was responsible for bringing that to the fore. He began to shake, before weeping silently, begging her forgiveness.  
She somehow felt something was wrong because she began to stir and moan, before waking fully. He was still crying and it broke her heart.  
“Sigismund! Oh no! Please, don't cry, what's wrong? Tell me! Tell me my sweet love!”  
He did not answer, he could not answer, for his tears were choking him. He was crying like a child, without a noise, tears running freely on his cheeks. She took him in her arms, kissing his forehead, then his lips, while her fingers softly wiped his tears away. She smiled at him, her hand stroking his cheek, playing with his scar. The skin was soft, the scar old. It suited him perfectly, giving him a slightly rogue air, even more pronounced when he was smirking.  
He nestled his head against her neck, allowing his wife to hug him tighter. She soothed him down, her hands playing over evey portion of skin they could reach. He finally relaxed, and his sobs grew less intense, until they stopped and allowed him to speak. “My love, my so sweet and lovely wife, I'm so sorry...   
– For what Sigismund? Tell me my sweet.  
– All that. Your training. It was my idea, and now I regret it...   
– Why so?  
– You know, I'm used to see young neophytes, and I am quite good at guessing their potential  
at first sight. And...   
– Yes?  
– You... you know how to kill. I haven't taught you, but you know it. And not only the vermin you had in the fields. Given time, you will be a killer almost able to rival a battle-brother. And I don't want that! I'm sorry for not having stopped you when I noticed it. I don't want you to be a killer, like me... I don't want these hands to be covered in blood... I don't want these eyes to see the last breath of a foe.  
– I want you to teach me my beloved Sigismund.  
– But I only want you to be able to protect yourself!  
– With the coming war? No. I need more. Don't worry my dear, I trust you will never let me  
become a mindless, bloodthirsty killer.  
– Really? You trust me enough to put your psyche in my hands? Even if I'm stupid? Even if  
I've been brainwashed since I was a child?   
– Yes.  
– But... why?  
– I love you Sigismund. And I trust you. I don't need any more reasons. Teach me. I... I want  
to be able to fight. At your side. Because I don't want to leave you.”  
He stared intently at her, giving his wife his most piercing gaze to check her intent. She calmly stared back at him, her eyes never leaving his. He watched her for a bit longer, before realizing she was serious.  
“I will teach you my love, but...   
– But?  
– Promise me. Promise me you will never change.   
– I promise you my Sigismund.”  
He took her in his arms, soothing her as she nuzzled as close to him as she could. She loved his warm skin against her, the press of his arms when he was holding her. She did not want to leave his side, even during the siege. She did not know how much time she had left to train, but she was determined to be in peak condition as soon as possible.  
“Sigismund? How long do you think it would take for me to reach my full potential?   
– Hmmm a year, maybe a year and a half if you don't train every day...   
– And if you train me my sweet?  
– Slightly less, I'd say eight to ten months...   
– Show me then...”  
He got off the bed and fetched their clothes, before bringing her back in the training room. “My love, there are no scythes here. Do you still want to use one?   
– Yes, of course, why?   
– I might have an idea...   
– Tell me?  
– There is no mechanicum contingent here, but I have heard great things on the local blacksmiths. One day we might get out and find the best one, so he will be able to craft the perfect weapon for you, what do you think of it?   
– But... it will be expensive! And I can't afford it...   
– Consider it a present then my love...   
– No!  
– Why? You don't want... my gifts?” his voice broke.   
– No! That's not what I meant!   
– What then?  
– You... you don't have money on your own, how are you going to pay for that? And it must be  
expensive! Don't do anyhting foolish my beloved husband, promise me.  
– I promise. And you, promise me you will at least come with me to see if it will be possible  
to get you a weapon.  
– I promise too. Do you feel better now?   
– Yes, thank you my love. And you?  
– It's fine. What do you want to teach me today?  
– Same as the last time, I want you to follow my moves my love. Do you think you can do it?   
– Weeeeeeeell, if you're not too fast, I think I can, yes.  
– But be careful, you have to follow me exactly. And if you manage to do that for long  
enough, I will take great care of you after. Do you like it my loved wife?   
– It seems an interesting enough program my dear husband...   
– Now, come, come here.”  
He hugged her tight and kissed her, before picking their halberds. He then began to show her how to properly warm up, and she almost forgot to follow his moves, enraptured as she was by the sight of his powerful body effortlessly moving like a hunting great feline. He watched her as she followed him, her form seeming to float above the ground, like smoke. She would be deadly if she kept this grace. He decided he would help her enhance this naturally graceful state, her weapon of choice allowing such a practice. He also wanted to teach her his more powerful and aggressive way, wanting her to be ready for all situations that could arise. He wanted her to be able to rival him, in his mind it was the only way for her to survive. He knew she could do it. As soon as this idea took form in his mind, another followed suit. She might need enhancements to maintain this effectiveness. And he knew exactly how to proceed. But he would keep this to himself until they went back to Terra, he wanted her to be happy here. He finally stopped the session and got their weapons. “Today, we will work like the last time. I am going to show you more complicated moves, and you will have to follow me. Alright?  
– Well, yes. But don't be too harsh please Sigismund...” her voice had a pleading, sad tone that  
made him shiver.  
– Of course my Lady. Come here...”  
He called once again two practice dummies and flipped the halberd in his hands, weighing it. He looked at his wife, seeing the tension in her body as she awaited his first move. He decided to go slow to begin, and he batted the hands of the dummy away before hitting its chest. He checked her and she was mirroring his every move. He smiled and picked up speed and difficulty. She gave up after five hours and some things that very few neophytes were able to do. “My love, you are... you are fantastic... Tell me, are you tired? – A bit, yes, but it's fine.  
– Could you do me a last favor for today please?  
– Yes? As long as it doesn't mean running for hours on end!” she laughed.  
– No! Don't worry my love. I just... would like you to show me what you can do alone. Show me everything. What I taught you, and what you feel you can do. I want to see everything my love. Would you do it for me please?  
– Of course! Of course I will do it for you my beloved Sigismund! Anything to make you  
happy...”  
He was at a loss for words so he kissed her tenderly before making sure he was out of range. He gave her the signal to begin and she lunged, hitting the dummy with the flat of her blade, before letting herself fall on the gound, her halberd shearing the legs of the dummy. She rolled and leapt back to her feet, circling around the target then sliding the wider arc of her blade along the dummy's chest, sharply straightening her blade to hit it under the jaw. He filed the move in his memory, knowing he hadn't taught it to her. She kept on moving around the dummy for one more hour before dropping her weapon on the ground and falling on her knees, breathing heavily. He took her in his arms and made for the bathroom.  
He quickly prepared a bath, before getting her out of her clothes. She was sticky from her training, but he found her as beautiful as usual. She untied his belt as well and helped him to get out of his robe before he got them both in the warm, steaming bath. He then began to massage her, not letting the cramps settle while she gently soothed his skin. She stayed so close to him he oftenly had to make her move a little to reach everyone of her muscles, making her whimper everytime. When he was finally done, the bath was almost cold and he took her off the tub. She grabbed a towel and began to dry him out. He plucked the towel from her hands, bringing her to bed.  
Once comfortably settled under the blankets, he hugged her close. She let out a long, shivering whisper and clung to him.  
“My darling, you... you really impressed me!  
– And you were away for too long! I miss you so much, I don't care about the training session!  
I just want you...” she began to shake while holding him closer than before.  
– Hush, hush now, I'm here, come on, now, now, here... we'll talk about that tomorrow, right?   
– Mmmh-hm...”  
She nodded, her face against him, smelling his clean rainwater smell. He was holding her, soothing her whole body after her exertions. He wanted his wife desperately, but he wondered if she would let him after how long she trained. He felt himself grow hard despite his best efforts, and she felt it too. Her only answer was to snuggle closer, letting his still hardening cock touch her. “My sweet, lovely wife, I promise I'll be soft with you...”  
She moaned softly, feeling his now fully hard cock tease her. She told him she wanted him to sit on the bed. He smiled and moaned, before taking his lover in his arms. She gently eased herself down on him, feeling his length invade her. She nuzzled against him, begging him to love her.  
He did so, slowly thrusting his hips towards her. She kissed him everywhere she could, her hands wandering on his skin as well. She wanted him, all of him so bad it made her want to cry. She could never have enough. She let herself slump against his chest, hearing his secondary heart kick in as he let out a relieved sigh. She smiled against his skin, her lips brushing his soft hair. “Love me Sigismund... please, love me... forever...”  
He let out a long howl at her words, tears welling in his eyes and falling freely on her. “I will, I swear I will Kerryann... My love... I will...”  
He held her even tighter while she began to move her hips as well, taking him deeper until he felt himself in full. She squealed softly, telling him how much she loved him. He felt her tighter than usual, her clit rubbing against him as her hands traced down his muscles. She impaled herself on his cock, her hands finally resting on his hips, granting her some leverage. She began to move her hips in circles and the feeling was incredible. She had her back arched, letting him out almost entirely before getting him in again, her juices coating him, his cock making little wet noises as it invaded her. He moaned and she rose a finger to his lips, begging him to be silent this time. He kissed her finger and buried his face in her hair, while she still impaled herself on him.  
He gripped her hips softly, stilling her, before thrusting his own hips, inserting himself to the hilt. He felt his wife's walls tighten around him, forcing him to thrust harder, pushing her always closer. He felt himself begin to throb, his cock aching for release as her walls engulfed him always tighter until she finally came, whimpering and holding him close, moving her hips in unison with his, making their orgasm last for what felt like ages.  
He finally pulled back when the backlash waves of their pleasure subsided, laying her down on the bed. He came as close to her as he could, wanting, for once, to show her how much he loved when she snuggled close. He took her in one arm, before pulling the blanket on them. Once done, he nestled her on him, her face in the crook of his neck. He spent a long time looking at her, her cheeks still blushing after their love, her so particular smile, which he knew he was the only one to see. He let his hand cup her cheek, gently stroking it, before touching her brow, her eyes, her nose and lips. He kissed her ever so gently.   
"I love you so much my sweet Lady... Thank you... thank you for loving me too...   
\- I love you too Sigismund. Please... stay... always...   
\- I promise you my love. I will never leave. Sleep in peace. Sleep with me... Good night love of my life, I am here. I love you, and I always will.  
\- Love you too, forever my Sigismund, my Templar knight. Promise me you'll sleep too...   
\- Yes my love. Anything to make you happy..."  
He cradled her closer still, his thigh draped over her, pressing her body against his as he began to kiss her to sleep. Even though she was sleeping, sleep eluded him for a good part of the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Sigismund woke up after four hours, his wife still asleep in his arms. He looked at her and felt his heart swell with love. He needed to know who was the best blacksmith around, and he resolved to ask the servitor team if they had any information about that. He would give her that gift. No matter the cost, he would do it. He now had two emotions warring inside of him, the urge to fetch a servitor and pluck the information and the desperate need to watch over his Lady's sleep. He finally reached an arrangement in his mind, summoning a servitor to the door so he will ask him as soon as his lover was awake. He did not move, not even for a second, knowing it would wake her. He could do almost anything to her while she was asleep, but she always felt him move, even for just an inch. He still could not explain that. What did he give to her? Warmth? Protection? He resolved to ask her upon awakening. Until then he would look at her, smile at her and play with her hair and skin. Love suited him well he found out. Well, this love at least. With his father, it was not a shared feeling. He had never been properly aroused before her, yet his love for his father had been almost as strong as what he felt for her now. When he thought about it, he realized how wrong he had been in hoping his father would ever change him. He knew it was a common practice in other legions, but what he felt for his lord was nowhere near as physically intoxicating as her presence. Of course she was small compared to Dorn, but her skin... He had felt his father's skin before, and it had tingled him in a quite pleasant way, but not something he would die of if he could not touch him again. He never really understood what the other first captains found so appealing in that.  
There were few women in the legion, and even the ones he knew looked feminine only for the swell of their breasts. He never tried to understand why he was not as enticed as the others. He never supected he would like women over men, because it was irrelevant to him before. Before...  
Maybe he had needed this shock in his life to reveal his true nature he thought. Or maybe it was her who uncovered that. He did not know, nor cared. She was here. Loving him. And that's all he needed.

She slept for two more hours, as thoughts kept churning in his mind, causing a light migraine to build up. He was not accustomed to thinking that much and he groaned softly, hoping she would be able to rid him of the painful pressure behind his eyes. She began to stir and opened an eye, asking him what was wrong.  
“I, uh, I'm sorry my love...  
\- For what?  
\- Waking you up...  
\- Tell me, what's wrong? I feel something is off with you, that's what awoke me.  
\- Oh? You... really felt that?  
\- Yes...  
\- How?  
\- I love you. It means I always know when something is wrong with you.  
\- Really? My... father... never noticed it. Or if he did, he never showed it...  
\- What a grox...” she sighed. “Tell me everything my beloved Sigismund.  
\- My head hurts! I've been thinking a lot lately, and now it hurts me!  
\- Ooooh no! Hush, hush now my angel, hush, come here...”  
She took him in her arms, his head on her chest and began to gently massage his temples, before applying two pressure points above his eyes, making him scream in relief. He closed his eyes as the pain receded, then finally faded totally when she kissed him. He whimpered a little before giving back, drowning her in sensations. She let go totally and he howled, for it was the first time she was like this. He rolled over her, spreading her over the sheets. Her eyes pleaded for more, but he did not think it was sex already. She had opened her eyes wide, taking his form in. he associated this look with how much she wanted him to touch her and he complied instanly, his hands itching for his wife's soft skin. She threw her arms around his neck, smiling at him before pulling him close for the softest kiss. He moaned softly into the kiss, making it last until they were both seraching for air. He kept her in his arms, telling her he wanted just that for now. She squealed softly, before nesting herself as close to him as she could.

Sigismund called the waiting servitor, his wife still in his arms as he asked him who the best blacksmith was. The servitor answered it was Mellon Caldeira, in town. He then emitted a low buzz and said that a car was waiting to bring them in his shop. They looked at each other, quite puzzled, but he despatched the servitor and brought her in the bathroom. They dressed each other after the bath, after she told him the armor was not probably a good idea. So he swapped for the legion's regular outfit, a loose shirt and fatigues, tugged in boots. She bit her lip, cheeks flushing at the sight. She had never seen him wearing pants, and he was beautiful. The loose cut of the fatigues did nothing but focus the attention on his perfect butt, and the shirt left little to the imagination, even though it was the strict outfit of the legion. They made to the car pool and saw a huge limo waiting for them, driven by yet another mechanized servitor. Both of them got in, both of them surprised at such luxury. The car had seats of the finest leather, and was utterly silent. He held her close during the trip, wary that something could happen.

They finally got in front of a little forge, smoke and heat bleeding from it, making her wince slightly. He had to lower his head somewhat to get in and she followed, only to see a giant of a man, skin blackened by soot, greeting them.  
“Lord? It's rare to see an Astartes here. Do you need anything?  
\- I have heard you were the best blacksmith in town.  
\- Oh, I don't know if I am the best, but I try everyday to work to the best of my abilities. How can I help you my lord?  
\- Do you make weapons?  
\- Yes my lord, but doesn't your Imperium provide better tech than I will ever be able to make?  
\- I have heard your planet has the finest steel in the galaxy, is it true?  
\- Oh, people say that? Well, I suppose so then. It's a very particular steel.  
\- Tell me more...  
\- It's a psy-reactive steel. It is linked to only one bearer. The person must let the steel choose him or her, and the structure of the metal will alter, to reflect its bearer genome. If the weapon is stolen, the steel will turn brittle, and break like glass at the slightest impact.  
\- And if it has its right bearer?  
\- Then it will be able to destroy even the heaviest astartes armor as if it was paper.  
\- Perfect.  
\- What weapon do you need my lord?  
\- You didn't get me right, it's not for me, but for the Lady.  
\- Oh, all my apologies then my lord. My Lady, if you may follow me?”  
He led them to a corner of his shop, where several heavy steel ingots were laying. She noticed a subtle change in hues from batch to batch, and she remembered what the blacksmith said. She let her mind empty itself and drift, her gaze passing on every batch of steel. Her eyes kept coming back to a particular batch of strongly tinted red steel. The blacksmith noticed it and walked to her, Sigismund's wary eyes following his every move. He extended his hand twoards the Astartes' companion but never had a chance to touch her, Sigismund's hand flashing to catch his wrist, making him wince.  
“Don't. Touch. Her.  
\- Argh, sorry my Lord! I have to!  
\- Explain.  
\- She needs to touch the steel, and I need to touch her to know how I will have to shape the steel! I can't touch it with my bare hands or I'd ruin it!  
\- Alright. But don't take too much time.  
\- Pardon me my lord, but... who is she? She must be important to be escorted by you, the First Captain of the Imperial Fists.  
\- How do you know me?  
\- My grand-father told me about how your legion came to our planet a century ago. He was a soldier, you see, and he had the honor of serving alongside your legion.  
\- How do you know who I am?  
\- We are not so far from Terra, and the news reach us easily. Your face is known here my lord. If you allow me to ask, who is she?  
\- My wife.' the blacksmith's eyes widened in surprise.  
\- Oh, it explains why you're so protective with her. But she's strong my lord. She has been chosen by the fire steel. Whatever weapon I will craft for her will be the bane of her foes.'  
Sigismund released the man's wrist but kept his gaze on him. Kerryann walked towards the steel, her hand extending on its own, reaching for the ingot until its palm was pressed against the steel. It felt warm under her fingers, and the blacksmith covered her hand with his, careful not to touch the steel. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as her view expanded in his mind. He stood transfixed, unable to move such was the power of the vision. He finally shook off the reverie and looked at her.  
“My... Lady... you are so strong! I swear on the Emperor's head I will make the finest weapon I have ever made.” he knelt before them in a sincere gesture of respect. 'This batch has been untouched for decades, no one was strong enough for it...” he rose to his feet as Sigismund looked intently at his wife.  
“My love, tell me... what did you see?  
\- I... I can't explain how it happened, but it was... as if the steel was speaking to me. As if it helped me unlock my memory. I saw... a great scythe, with a very long blade, almost half as long as the shaft. The shaft is as tall as you my sweet. I saw a double-edged blade, serrated on both sides of its thickest third. I also saw a fleeting image of auxiliary blades, on both ends on the scythe, but they were not as solid as the main blade...  
\- Retractable blades maybe my love?  
\- Yes! It must be that, it has to be that, the steel wouldn't have lied... The shaft was thick, leather-bound in blood-red. And... that's all...  
\- My love, I... I would never have thought you would have such a clear vision. I knew you were strong, you had to be... to be with me the way you are, to not fear me, but...  
\- Hush... I know all of that my sweet. I know...”  
She nestled against him, her arms around his waist. He looked at the blacksmith, granting him the authorization to speak.  
“It will not take long, the steel is asking to be forged. I will have to be careful, it will need very little help to attain the desired shape.' he looked at her. 'My Lady, I have heard about the heresy of the Warmaster. Let me help you... Carry this scythe to war. Let it bring light to these fools. Let it not be said Perennia sided with the traitors! Take this steel to Terra as a gift. Let it be my last work...”  
They both looked at the man, bowing low, before leaving.

Sigismund got straight back to the car, ordering the driver to take care of his wife while he had something to do in town. She looked at him quizzically, but he kissed her, assuring he wouldn't be long. She sat where he was before, his smell not having seeped through the leather yet, but the simple knowledge he had been here enough for her.  
He came back less than an hour later, carrying a small box in a hand, and a fresh wound on the other. It was small, the kind of cut one makes when not careful with a sharp blade. He hugged her as soon as he got in the car, putting the box on the seat and ordering the driver to bring them back home.  
She took his wounded hand, examining the cut closely, softly massaging his hand.  
“My sweet, what happened? Are you in pain?  
\- No, no don't worry my love, it's nothing. I've been... surprised by the sharpness of a blade, that's all...  
\- How so?  
\- I... I wanted to look at a knife, and while feeling the blade's edge, it was so sharp it cut me.  
\- Oh! Come here..”  
She kissed the cut, tasting blood on her lips. It was strong, coppery and chemical, but the wound was already clotted. He smiled at her, a strange, weird smile.  
“Sigismund. Tell me. What's wrong? I see you're not like usual...”  
His shoulders sagged, and he hugged her.  
“I lied...  
\- What?' she was surprised.  
\- The cut. I was not uncareful with a blade...  
\- WHAT???  
\- I... wanted to offer you something, as a wedding gift, since the blacksmith beat me to it... Something... a part of me...  
\- Sigismund... what did you do?”  
He grabbed the box and opened it, presenting her with a long knife. The footlong blade was of a deep crimson, much like his blood she thought, with gold quillons and the hilt was wrapped in black leather. She kept her eyes on the blade, not daring to look at him, fearing what he would say next.  
“I have bonded the blade to me. And I will bind it to you too...  
\- How... did you bind it?  
\- With my blood. That's how it goes. I cut myself and let my blood drip on the blade...  
\- Oooohhh... no!”  
She felt tears well up in her eyes and absently wiped them. He put the blade to the side and gently tok her in his arms, rocking her gently as she clung to him, almost ripping holes in the fabric of his tunic in the process.  
“Why?  
\- I wanted you to have something of me...  
\- Why did you hurt yourself??!' she almost screamed.  
\- It... doesn't hurt.  
\- Don't lie!  
\- It doesn't hurt anymore...  
\- Why did you hurt yourself???  
\- To give you a part of me... I have no other way...”  
She openly wept at that, wanting to shout at him, while her body refused that. She began to shake, obviously in pain, and he urged the driver to go faster.

Once at home, he brought her directly in their bedroom, discarding her clothes and laying her down on the bed. She curled up in a tight ball when he undressed himself as well, and did not relax when he took her in his arms.  
“I'm sorry my love, I did not want to hurt you...”  
He kissed her forehead softly and she looked up at him, eyes wet with tears. She held up her left hand, still looking at him.  
“Bind me.” she said.  
He saw no fear in her eyes, only love and trust. He took the knife, asking her one last time if she was ready. She nodded and he took her hand, telling her it would hurt a bit, as he ran the length of the blade on her thumb. She did not even wince. He took her hand and pressed the cut, letting the blood hit the blade. She looked, fascinated as her lighter blood drew wave patterns on the blade. The effect was beautiful and the pattern settled. He summoned a servitor with a first aid kit as he kissed her wound, tasting her blood and opening his eyes wide.  
“My love... poor love... you really love me that much? I can... feel it in your blood...  
\- Yes...”  
He reached for his sword, running his thumb on the blade, drawing blood.  
“May I... ask you to... do the same?”  
He held his hand in front of her and she understood he wanted her to taste him, like he did. She closed her eyes and put her lips on the cut, fresh blood tingling her tongue.  
“You... your blood is not bitter, not like... it should be...  
\- You smell it too...  
\- That's how love tastes?  
\- Tell me...  
\- You're not bitter, just a bit coppery and chemical. And there is an... aftertaste... I... I don't know what it is, but... it's here, and it smells nice. It... makes me feel... good...  
\- You... you smell it too. Your blood is the same for me... my love, come. Come here...”  
He hugged her close as he fixed her hand with a cicatrizing band. Sigismund locked eyes with the love of his life, trying to find any resentment after what he had done. He found none.  
She could not take her eyes from the blade, her hand hovering over its surface, not daring to touch it. He solved the matter for her, grabbing the knife by the handle and putting it in her hand. She gasped slightly, the blade warm to the touch. She gripped it reverently, as if it was the most precious object in the universe. She let her hand run on the flat of the blade, feeling the same warmth she felt in his arms. She reverently put it aside, getting closer to him, wrapping her hands around his waist.  
“So... you're not angry?  
\- Mmmh'bout what sweet?  
\- I... hurt you...  
\- No. It doesn't hurt. And... I... am happy you shared so much with me... I love you Sigismund... I love you so much!  
\- Me too my love...”  
He couldn't speak anymore so he kissed her, his lips lingering, moaning softly as he felt himself grow uncomfortably hard. He shifted slightly, but she felt it, and looked at him. She noticed his pained look and lowered her eyes, not saying a word.  
“Do... do you still want me my love? Even after... I made you bleed?  
\- Yes...”  
She took him in hand, stroking him ever so softly. He whimpered, his strangled cry turning into a sob as she pushed him on his back, not releasing him as she nestled against his chest.  
“Wanna feel you Sigismund... Hold me close... please...”  
He howled as he grabbed her bodily, pressing her against him, touching her as if he wanted to get under her skin. She let out a shivering cry, her hands pressing on him, leaving red trails where she dug her fingers in his muscles. She let her hand trace down to his thigh, pulling it, draping it over her, shivering with pleasure when she felt its reassuring weight on her. She kept on stroking him gently, until he took her hand away and began to tease her entrance, his eyes pleading. She was already wet and she raised her thigh, allowing him to penetrate her with a soft groan as his tip parted her lower lips. He began to shake as he wanted more, biting his lips to prevent his screams to escape.  
“Sweet?  
\- I... I don't hurt you?  
\- No... you make me feel so good...  
\- But... I'm... big, here... I really don't hurt you?  
\- No... Show me... how much you want...”  
He cried out at that, ramming himself full with a groan, grabbing her hips to push the last few millimeters in, getting in to the hilt, breathing hard as he tried to get even further. He emitted small groans everytime he moved, before rolling on his back, still holding her. He spread her legs, pressing her further on him as he howled when her clit rubbed against him.  
“I want to make you come my love.. again, and again and again...” he said as he began to make her move up and down on his shaft, looking intently as he got out almost entirely each time, her juices dripping on him, coating his cock. He slapped her back on him hard everytime, her juices squirting on them both, his cock making sharp, wet noises everytime it moved in her. She quickly began to scream, in time with his moves. He followed her, screaming too as he began to thrust his hips as well, meeting her. She began to build up and he felt that too, impaling her and moving her hips in circles on him, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he kept on thrusting his hips, making her come loudly a first time. She shivered as her pleasure receded while he thrusted still. She stopped him.  
“Hhhhnnn sweet... Pull back... want to try something else...  
\- Tell me my love... everything... to make you happy...  
\- Want you... to see me give... myself pleasure... with you...  
\- Hnnnnaahh love! Yes! Oh yes show me!”  
He pulled back, his still hard cock resting on his belly as she put her feet on the bed, and spreading his thighs somewhat.  
She began by rubbing herself along his length, making him scream when he felt her clit brushing his cock. She began to moan, feeling the urge to be filled rise from her belly. She grabbed him and put his cock against her entrance, impaling her on the rock hard shaft, before arching her back, her hands between his thighs, her own thighs spread wide, exposing her womanhood to her husband. He was looking as she began to move her hips back and forth, showing him how deep she could take him, how good she felt when his cock was filling her. Her hips were jerking as her fingers brushed her still sensitive clit and lips. She let out a long cry, fire building in her belly as she tried to delay her orgasm as much as she could. When he felt she couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and brushed her clit with her fingers, making her come a second time as she impaled herself on him, wanting him to the hilt. He let the pleasure recede from her, before pulling her tight to his chest. He ran his hands on his wife's back.  
“Honey, sweet... Please... let me try something with you...  
\- Hmmm whatever you want my beloved knight...  
\- Come... let me show you...”  
He took her hands in his, and made her rose, using him as a lever. He then began to grind his hips slowly, smiling at her.  
“Oooh yes my love... I so much love to see you like this...”  
He took her like this, loving the feeling of light domination this position gave her. She was beautiful, her eyes fixed on his, her smile for him only. He was not in her fully anymore, the angle of her hips preventing that, but he didn't care, he enjoyed the sight of his lover above him too much. And he knew he would still be able to give her pleasure like this. So he gave her smile back and ground his hips a bit faster, feeling himself build up, alongside with her. Her eyes began to flutter as a third orgasm ripened in her belly, Sigismund's smile and moves pushing her ever closer. He then began to thrust his cock in her, careful not to hurt her, and she moaned, softer than before, her hands clasping his tighter. He encouraged her on this slope, taking his time to make her feel him invade her recesses, never changing his pace until she couldn't hold it anymore. He then gently spread his arms, laying her down on his chest. She ran her hands on his frame, hugging him tightly as she came a third time when she felt his arms hold her close. She buried her face in his chest, hearing his secondary heart beat faster as he came too, moaning her name softly, his hands trying to hold her always closer.  
He pulled back immediately, still holding her as he rolled on his side, brushing the hair from his wife's face, kissing her tenderly.  
“My love, you were so... perfect...  
\- Really?  
\- Of course, you are always perfect you know?  
\- I... can't be...  
\- You are...  
\- I'm sorry for what the blacksmith did... He made you a better gift than me...  
\- No. maybe you didn't forge the knife yourself, but you... hurt yourself... for it... And this... this is priceless. I will never have anything more precious than that... Because... it's you. In the blade, it's a part of you, you see?  
\- Really? So... I really am that precious for you?  
\- Even more than this my love... I don't know what I would do without you... I couldn't live without you...  
\- I couldn't either... Come here, come closer... let me feel you...”  
He hugged her close, kissing her all over the face, making her smile and giggle, before she gave back his kisses, making him laugh, before holding her close.  
“I love you so much my love... Rest now... here... with me...  
\- Sleep my beloved Sigismund, you need to sleep too... and I don't like when you stay awake all night...  
\- I want to see you... all the time...  
\- I know my sweet, I know, but I want to take care of you... I want you to feel good...  
\- I already do... I love you so much my beautiful Kerryann...  
\- Love you too my Sigismund...”  
He nestled her as close as he could, smiling as he kissed her to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Unusually, she woke up before him this morning. He was snoring a little, forcing her to stifle a laugh. He was so beautiful like this, fully relaxed and in peace, she wanted to get a pict of him like this. She wondered if there were pict-captors in the house and wriggled lightly to get the comms-unit linking the servitors with their masters. She whispered her request, careful not to wake him, waiting for the servitor to come. When it opened the door, she urged him to go quietly and it padded in the room, taking the pict she had requested. She smiled, knowing she would have a pict of him in case...  
It did not wake him, and she rose to one elbow, taking the sight of him. She could not quit wondering what such a man saw in her. He was scarred, marked by war, but it made him only more beautiful. He was intelligent in his own way, loving and caring for her. He was very kind, something she would not have expected from an astartes, and even less from such a high-ranking officer. He really was a beautiful man, and she kept on watching him sleep until he woke up. When he began to stir, she ran her hands along his arms, his neck, up to his face, which she cupped gently to kiss him on the lips.  
“Good morning my sweet Sigismund, did you sleep well?  
\- Hmmmm yes, thank you my love. And you?  
\- Oh yes, you know I always sleep well with you.  
\- But... since when are you awake? Didn't you get bored?  
\- Oooohhh no, I can't be bored with you my sweet... And... you were really cute this morning.  
\- Cute? How so?  
\- You were snoring a little, and you looked so peaceful, I had a servitor take a pict of you like this because... because...' she trailed off, unable to form the words that should come next.  
\- Because... something could happen to me?' she nodded, holding him close. 'I won't let it happen, I promise you.  
\- But still...  
\- Hush, hush here... don't think about it... I will always be fine, for you... come here...”  
He held her close, gently stroking her face and back, trying to make her happy again.  
“If I were to listen to me, I'd take a pict every day I wake up earlier than you... I will take one some day, I... I need it too...  
\- And we'll have the picts of our wedding when we'll get back to Terra.  
\- Yes. I hope my primarch won't see them...  
\- Why?  
\- He will be furious, and... I don't know what he will do...  
\- Do you think he would hurt me?  
\- Without a doubt. And he will hurt me as well...  
\- But... why? Did we do something bad?  
\- As far as I'm concerned, no. To be fair, I think some people in the Palace know, and they did not oppose to our wedding, so... I think it's fine.  
\- Who could know?  
\- Lord Malcador, and the Emperor of course. But see, we're here. We have been able to leave Terra unbothered.  
\- And your primarch would take it badly?  
\- Oh, yes. He thinks we all belong to us. Tell me,' he said as he turned to face her. 'do you know about the Edict of Nikaea?  
\- Yes, it's the edict that prevents the legions from using their psykers.  
\- Yes, do you know what Lord Dorn did to our librarians?  
\- Not really, even though I suspect it's unpleasant...  
\- He locked them away, deep in Phalanx. They have no visit whatsoever, they are just held up in a psychically baffled room. I heard it was painful when a psyker lost its connection to the warp. They have spent years here...  
\- Throne! How... cruel! Poor men, they must be insane by now!  
\- They are Imperial Fists. They are strong.  
\- But still... If it's as painful as you say, Imperial Fists or not, they must be fraying by now...  
\- True that.  
\- It would have been better for them if Dorn shot them down, don't you think?  
\- Yes, probably.  
\- But what could he do to us if he were to learn about our wedding?  
\- Worse than that, do not doubt it... but I would never let that happen...  
\- He's a primarch my sweet! A damned primarch! He would destroy you!  
\- No. you have already seen me fight.  
\- Yes, but... it was just training!  
\- Hold on then. I will show you how I really fight.”  
He left the bed, fetching a data-slate, before getting back to her. He began typing on the screen, calling an old pict-record.  
“Back on Ullanor, we fought the biggest ork invasion in memory. We had autonomous picters record and document the battle. I had one assigned to me, due to my rank. Look. Look at how I fight my love...  
\- Were you hurt?  
\- Yes. But not on this recording, don't worry my love, I would never have shown it to you otherwise.  
\- Alright then, show me, show me how my beloved First Captain fights.”  
He kissed her, nestling her in his arms, before tapping the screen. The display fizzed and crackled, before stabilizing, showing a bird's-eye view of a yellow-armored warrior. She instantly recognized Sigismund, even if his heraldry was hidden. She knew this shape all too well. He was enraged, his moves blurs of black metal, his blade a singing nightmare, cleaving orks in two with each hit. The drone had trouble following him. She looked carefully, noticing how perfect his bladework was, and she felt an immense pride swell in her chest at the idea of such a man loving her. He finally came face-to-face with a hulking monstrosity, bigger than the servitor she saw him fight. The ork was different from the others, faster, sharper, and meaner too. Here was a foe that would test him. He met the beast head on, a blood curdling roar escaping his lips, matched by the beast's own howl. She did not think it was possible, but he reached yet another level of lethality. He was a blur, a dancing shape, so fast she thought the feed was accelerated. She looked at the sky and the clouds were not moving faster than before. She prided herself with a keen eye for details but here she was utterly lost.  
The ork proved a worthy foe and the battle lasted for long minutes, every combatant thrusting, parrying, attacking and dancing back, until Sigismund found a chink in the beast's guard, sliding himself in the opening like no such bulky frame should be allowed to, and rammed his sword in the ork's heart, felling him on the spot. He cut the feed, looking at her. She was aghast from what she had just seen, and he touched her shoulder gently, making her jump slightly, before looking at him with wide eyes.  
“Throne of Terra, was it you???  
\- Yes... Yes my love, it was... I have something else to show you. I want you to see how my primarch fights...”  
He called another recording, and she saw Dorn in battle. It was like seeing a god descended on the mortal realm. He was faster than Sigismund, but only marginally. The difference between the two was almost unnoticeable. She then fully appraised her lover's skill. He was almost as good as his primarch. She shivered, and he felt it, cutting the feed.  
“My love, are you fine?  
\- Yes, yes, thank you sweet...  
\- No. tell me what's bothering you.  
\- Throne... I... I am so proud of you my beloved Sigismund! Oh Terra... I... I will never... you will never be proud of me, I'll never be good enough!!!  
\- True, you will never be as fast as I am. But I will teach you everything I know. I know you are good enough to learn everything. And you are fast for a human. You will be even faster when your training will be done. But you will know all my moves. I have never taught anyone else before. You will be the only one to know everything...”  
She didn't say a word, shaking as she looked him deep in the eyes. She saw no mockery, no deceit in these blue eyes, and she realized he would offer her this knowledge. He took her in his arms, kissing her hair, soothing her as best as he could. He finally rose from the bed, still carrying her, and went into the bathroom. He decided to use the tub, knowing warm water and massages would make her feel good. He prepared a bath, testing the water temperature before putting her in the bath, following suit a few seconds later. He then began to softly massage her, making her moan in pleasure, as a smile formed on her lips. He smiled too as she turned to face him, caressing his body with wet hands, kissing whatever she could. She then grabbed the soap and the razor, shaving him clean, as she knew he liked.  
They both lingered in the bath until it went cold, then he brought her in one of the leisure rooms, telling her to wait as he was getting a meal done.  
“I have an idea my love. Why wouldn't you pick a book in the library for us to read after the meal?  
\- You won't look with me?  
\- No, I want to check if the servitor does his job properly.  
\- Oh, right then. Do you know what you would like to eat?  
\- Oh yes, I have a very good idea about that. And I intend it to be perfect, so I will overlook the servitor's work.  
\- Alright then. I'll miss you, you know?  
\- Me too, but... I want it to be perfect...”  
He kissed her, deeply, before disappearing in the kitchen. She began to wander in the library, her eyes passing over the books without really seeing them. She was missing him already. She tried to concentrate on the books, but saw nothing of real interest, mostly poetry and philosophy. But something piqued her interest. It was an old book. An actual paper book, with a leather cover. She picked it on an impulse and saw it was dating back to the second millennium. It was talking about a man called Da Vinci, seemingly a genius of his age. She flipped the pages, and saw wonderfully detailed anatomic drawings, and engines, and paintings. Truly the man was a genius. She was so enthralled in the book she lost all notion of time, startled when he came back with two dishes. She put the book aside and eyed the meal. It was red meat, with potatoes, and green beans. There was a peppery sauce on the meat. It smelled good, and her stomach groaned, making her blush. Sigimsund laughed and put the plates on the low table in front of her, before sitting on the couch. She put the book aside and kissed him, before he took a plate and fed her.  
The roast was perfectly cooked, just like the whole meal. She almost took the plate from his hands to clean it properly, but she took his own instead, cutting his meat and vegetables, feeding him like he did for her. Once done, he brought the plates back in the kitchen.  
“So my love, how was the meal?  
\- It was just amazing! Everything was... I never ate anything that good my sweet! Did you like it too?  
\- Yes, it was good indeed...  
\- Sigismund?  
\- Hm?  
\- What is it? You're strange... Tell me...  
\- Did you really like the meal?  
\- Yes of course! It was delicious! Why?  
\- I... did not overlook the servitor...  
\- What? Wait...' comprehension dawned on her face. “YOU cooked it?  
\- Yes...' his shoulders sagged somewhat, and he lowered his head. 'Do you still think it was good, now you know?  
\- Of course! It's easily the best thing I ever ate! Tell me, what troubles you?  
\- No one knows about that.  
\- About what my sweet?  
\- I like cooking... you're the only person alive who knows... When I was a neophyte, I tried to explain that to one of my brothers. He laughed in my face and called me weak... stupid even... Will you do the same?  
\- Wha- NO!  
\- So... you don't find it ridiculous?  
\- Of course not my love! I would never have suspected you liked to cook, and how good you are at that... but I'm happy to know you a little more. And I love this bit about you Sigismund...  
\- Really?  
\- Oh yes... And I'm proud of you being such a great cook!”  
She kissed him, nestling in his arms, whispering over and over how happy she was he made her that surprise. He finally relaxed and eyed the book she had picked.  
“Da Vinci? Do you know him?  
\- Not really. I think I've heard the name once or twice. But this man was a genius. Do you know him?  
\- Yes. We Imperial Fists, alongside the Iron Warriors, still use some of his 'works'. And did you know he discovered the theory of perpetual movement?  
\- Really?  
\- Yes. He got the bases right, but the equation was solved millennia later.  
\- Oh! He had a great mind! Look at the book, he also was a doctor, and an artist.  
\- I didn't know that...  
\- Oh, look then!”  
She handed him the book, a bright smile on her face. They both studied the book intently, and she smiled at the sight of him. He was studying it so intently, his focus made him frown, and wrinkkle his nose. He was just adorable like this, so much she could not resist pecking him on the cheek. He jumped, almost dropping the book and she laughed. He carefully put the book on the table, not saying a word, before jumping on her, catching her by surprise. He laid her down on the couch and began to tickle her, making her squeal and laugh. She was wriggling under his touch and he laughed too, jumping back when she tickled him too. He made a show of trying to run around the room to avoid her, but she caught him easily, tickling his belly and arms.  
He lifted her from the ground, locking her arms.  
“Oooohhhh you will need to be punished my sweet wife...  
\- How so?  
\- I will judge...”  
He laid her down on the couch, ripping her clothes apart. He undressed himself more carefully before looming over her. He went down on his wife, sitting partly on the couch, one foot on the ground for support. His hands went under her back, raising her slightly as his lips began to tease her breasts. She screamed, in surprise first then in pleasure when he began to lick her hardening nipples.  
“You deserve this punishment my love... you deserve it so much for being so beautiful and good with me...”  
She moaned as his lips and tongue kept working on her, kissing every inch of exposed skin. She ran her hands in his hair, moaning and arching her back while he kissed her always lower, on her belly, then her thighs. He smelled her desire seeping from her and his lips brushed her womanhood, making her scream in undiluted pleasure. Her fingers dug deeper in his hair, urging him to do it again. He moaned, kissing her once more, the way he would do with her mouth. She felt his tongue lick her lower lips, parting them. She shivered and screamed when she felt his breath on her clit, his lips still kissing her.  
Her smell was going strong on him, and he licked her lips when he felt her grow wet. He moaned between her legs, tasting her. His tongue finally reached her clit, making her scream and grab his hair, pleading him to keep on. He smiled against her, licking her, then gently kissing her clit, nibbling it too. She couldn't scream anymore as he began to suck it slowly, before reaching to her entrance. He played with her, his tongue finally reaching inside. He couldn't help but moan, her softness bringing tears to his eyes. He kept on nudging her for a while, before going back to her clit. He only teased her with the tip of his tongue, delivering precise yet soft strokes, as his fingers went to stroke her as well. He moaned, the sensations too much for him and he inserted a finger, needing the feeling of her warm softness on his skin. He began to explore her insides, his tongue still playing with her clit and lips. She was shivering now, the sensations overwhelming her, making stars dance behind her eyes as she felt his tongue and mouth kiss her eagerly. He was so good she could not even scream, feeling her pleasure build fast until her orgasm rocketed in her whole body, making her hips quiver and her fingers clench in his hair as she arched her back some more, breathless with pleasure, her whole frame shaking as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her until she fell back limp on the couch, breathing hard as her lover took her in his arms, soothing her.  
“S-Sigismund... how... how did you... do that?  
\- My darling, oh Terra... you are so... so sweet... so soft... I love you so much...”  
She took some time to recover, letting her hands wander on him, feeling his erection throbbing against her skin. She smiled at him, pushing him back on the couch before lowering her head to kiss him. She started on his lips, going down on his neck, then chest. She took her time to map his body with her lips and tongue as well, slowly going down towards his fully hard cock. She smiled as she let one of her fingers trace its length, making him scream in relief. He was really hughe and she knew she would not be able to take him full, but she had an idea. She kept on idly stroking his shaft, her lips inching always closer until she kissed him here. He gasped, his hips jerking until her hands stilled them, her lips still feeling and kissing his shaft. He was whimpering and she went further, licking him with the tip of her tongue. His skin was soft even here and she liked the feeling. She played with him for some time, before going up, and gently kissing his tip. He couldn't hold his scream back as her tongue teased him. He was shivering as well, his balled fists repeatedly hitting the couch. She took him in her mouth, getting barely over a third of his length in and he screamed once more, his hands grabbing her head, digging in her skull as she began to gently suck him. She was moaning too, her lips curling around his girth, her tongue licking him. He tried to look at her and he let out a shivering howl, the sight sending waves of pleasure all over his body while she kept on sucking. Her hand played with the rest of his shaft, massaging it, pushing him ever closer. He felt he would not be able to hold for long, his cock beginning to throb and quiver in her mouth as she tried to swallow some more of him. She let out a long moan when she felt him pulse against her tongue and her hands went down to his balls, cupping them, pressing them softly as he came, still in her mouth. He screamed as he released himself, his load overflowing from her. She let go, looking at him, swallowing his release slowly, licking her lips, smiling at his taste. When he thought she was done, she lowered her head once again and began to lick him clean. Once done, he grabbed her, kissing her and beginning to shake. He tenderly brushed her hair away, and her smile broke him. He began to cry, burying his face in her neck, great, shaking sobs wracking his body.  
“My love! Why??? WHY DID YOU DO THAT???  
\- You... you didn't like it?  
\- YES! Yes of course I liked it, but... I feel like I should have stopped you! I feel like I used you! You gave me pleasure, and... I used you... I... I should not have done... that... in your mouth, I know wolves do that with their whores. I used you! Like you were no better than that! But you're my wife, oh my love, my sweetest darling, I'm so sorry for what happened! I feel... so bad... so ashamed!  
\- Sigismund! No! Stop! You didn't use me! You gave me pleasure, and... I wanted what happened. I did everything I could for it to happen precisely like this. I wanted to taste you my sweet love.  
\- BUT IT'S NOT LOVE!!!' he roared, leaving the couch. He began to pace in the room, holding himself back from punching the walls. 'It's not how you should be loved...”  
He came back to the couch, his eyes pleading.  
“Please... my love... will you ever forgive me this?  
\- I can't forgive something that doesn't need to be forgiven my sweet. There is nothing to forgive, as you did nothing wrong.  
\- This... can't be... true...  
\- And yet it is. Sigismund. Look at me. Look at me in the eyes. I wanted it. As I am sure you wanted to give me pleasure the way you did.  
\- Y-yes... I... I wanted to kiss you here. I wanted to make you feel good...  
\- And I wanted it too! Do you believe me?'her voice broke. 'I wanted everything I did to you...  
\- Really?  
\- Yes...  
\- My love...' he came back on the couch, holding her close, kissing her. 'I... I feel me on your tongue... I know it's bad but... I like it...  
\- I like your taste too you know? Oh, you know what? If you liked it as much as I think you did, why not doing it again?  
\- You... you would?  
\- Of course! I love to make you feel good my sweet... no matter how...  
\- Thank you so much my lovely wife, thank you... But please, let me do the same for you...  
\- Whenever you want then my beloved Sigismund, whenever you want...  
\- I will love you today. For real...”  
He hugged her some more, getting a servitor to fetch a blanket to cover them. He wanted to protect her, make her feel good. He spent the rest of the day cradling her as she fell asleep in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

She woke up a few hours later, Sigismund still holding her close.  
“Sweet... don't let go... please...  
\- Oh you're awake?  
\- Mmhh...  
\- Of course I won't let go. I love you you know?  
\- I love you too Sigismund...' she smiled. 'You know what? As I've slept a good part of the afternoon, I don't think I'll sleep tonight... Or if I do, it'll be very early in the morning...  
\- Don't give me ideas my sweet wife...  
\- Oh yes... I want you, all night long my beloved husband... But before, I'd like you to show me something...  
\- Tell me...  
\- How do you cook? I would like to see you cook the dinner my sweet...  
\- You want to have fun over me?  
\- NO! I really want to see you do that... and I want you to teach me that as well.  
\- Really?  
\- Oh yes... I want to be able to cook something for you too you know?  
\- Come on then... and get some clothes on, or I won't be able to cook anything...  
\- Same for you my sweet...”  
He rose from the couch, picking his robe, and getting her clothes as well. His face melted as he saw he had ripped them, and she laughed. He shot her a pained look and she calmed down, coming close to him.  
“It's nothing, don't worry my sweet. I know you will want to be forgiven, and I know how you can do that...  
\- Tell me!  
\- Get in the bedroom with me. I will let you choose my clothes and dress me up. Do you like it?  
\- Ooooh yes...”  
He picked her up from the ground and made to the bedroom. He grabbed the neophyte outfit he had given her for training and began to dress her. He started with the pants, pulling them up slowly, exploring her skin, before tying them at her waist. He then pulled the tunic over her head, holding it back on his wrists, careful to touch all her skin before it was covered by the fabric. He then took her hand and went back to the kitchen. She was staring around as he began to get dishes and pans, neatly packing them on the boiler, before getting in the food storage unit, rummaging in there until he came out with what he wanted.  
“Tonight, I'll make you taste a local recipe I borrowed from the cooking servitor.  
\- Oh really? What is it?  
\- Local poultry, grilled with herbs, vegetables of different kinds cooked differently as well, and a surprise for dessert.  
\- Hmmm, sounds really good sweet!”  
He put the food on the table and she cringed, seeing the poultry had six legs. He laughed softly, explaining her that this was a special breed, only used for the highest-level cooking. The vegetables were strange as well, unusual colors such as teal and purple blossoming on the table. She eyed them cautiously, making him laugh.  
“Don't worry love, they are perfectly edible, even for you, who never ate anything but terran food.  
\- Buuut... won't it make me sick? Because of the change of food regimen?  
\- No, not at all. We had some Imperial Soldiers to eat them, and they were fine. No sickness, and they were like you. I will take extra care though, don't worry my love, I don't want you to be sick...  
\- I know Sigismund.”  
He began to cut the poultry, explaining her every step of the process. She cut one leg herself, with a decent success. He kissed her on top of the head as he showed her how to peel the vegetables. He overlooked her intently, careful of a potential injury with the knife. He realized she was better at cutting meat, but he let her do still, knowing it would hurt her if he stopped her now. She wanted to learn, and he did not have the heart to tell her now there was a better technique than the one she was using. He waited for her to finish before rinsing the vegetables thoroughly.  
He prepared the poultry, putting some water in a huge pan, and working some butter on the beast's skin.  
He then put the thing in a big oven, before setting on the vegetables. He got some in a frying pan, the teal ones went into a huge saucepan filled with water, and some were to be sautéed. It smelled good and he checked the poultry. He kept on running around in the kitchen while she sat on the table, looking at him, biting her lips at how sexy he was like this.  
When everything was ready, he handed her a fork, asking her to mash the teal vegetables. The meat smelled good and he added some herbs, putting two legs and equal parts of the vegetables in her plate as he helped himself with the rest.  
“Hmmm, it smells so good my sweet!” she stole his plate, forcing him to sit on a chair while she stayed on the table.  
She began to feed him, and he took her on his lap when his plate was empty.  
“Come over here you... time to eat!”  
He fed her the way she did for him and the meal was perfect. The vegetables were tasting sweet, and she loved the different textures in the plate. The meat was flawlessly cooked, with crispy skin hiding soft, perfumed flesh. Once done, he rose from the chair, fetching water. He made her drink and helped himself before going to the refrigerator unit.  
“As I promised you, here comes the dessert! I'm sure you will like it...”  
He did not sound convinced by his words as he brought a tray. It was filled with something that looked like thick snow.  
“Tell me my love, have you ever eaten ice cream?  
\- What is that?  
\- It's made using milk, cream, and flavors. You can pick any flavor you want, but I chose to use violet flavor.  
\- Violet? Like... the flower?  
\- Yes. Come here, but be careful it's cold! And don't let it melt down, it's meant to be eaten cold like this.”  
He gave her a spoon of ice cream, watching her reaction. She squealed at the cold, but ate it eagerly.  
“It's so good! And you made that yourself???  
\- Y-yes, why?  
\- Well, this is now the best thing I ever ate!  
\- Really?  
\- Ooooh yes! But... I'm still hungry...  
\- Oooh no, hold on!  
\- You didn't get me sweet... I'm hungry...”  
She tugged at his collar, kissing him deeply before rising from his lap. He got up and picked her from the ground, holding her close as he went back in the bedroom.  
She was smiling, still tugging at his collar, biting her lips and looking at him with glassy eyes. Her behavior was setting his nerves on fire and it was always harder for him to keep control of his emotions.  
He finally undressed her slowly, laying her down on the bed while she undressed him. She was biting her lips, her hands roaming over his body, pulling him close for a kiss.  
“Ooohh darling... My sweet darling... This is what you're hungry for?  
\- I want you my sweet husband... I want you so much...  
\- Let me love you then my Lady...  
\- Hhhhnnn... come here... on me, like this...”  
She laid on her back, spreading her legs as he went down on her. He was already painfully hard, but he started by kissing her whole body, his hands caressing her soft skin. She gave back as much as she could, moaning as her fingers made their way along his body.  
“Kerryann, sweet Kerryann...My love... I need you so much... I need to love you... like you deserve...  
\- Hnnnnn hush my angel... show me...”  
He howled, his whole body shivering as she kissed him. She let her legs brush his own, her feet locking behind his back, her eyes pleading for more. He teased her entrance with his tip, feeling her wet. She bit her lip at the feeling, her eyes half-closing, her arms pulling him closer. He heard her heart beat faster, her breathing increasing as he penetrated her, a soft whisper escaping her lips. He tried to settle on the bed, raising a knee for leverage, lowering himself on her as his hips began to move. She was still holding him as he began to move in circles. She moaned softly, smiling at him while she pulled him closer. Sigismund moaned too as he felt himself taken to the hilt in his wife's warm folds. He stopped moving, his whole body shaking as she ran soothing hands on his body. She kissed every muscle she could, making him whimper softly. She smiled at him.  
“Hhhnnn it's so... good my beloved husband...  
\- Oooohhhh... oooohhh yes... I am going to make you feel so good my love... All night long... Always...”  
He stayed in her, unmoving as his hands began to trace her body. She gave back to him, whimpering as her hands touched his skin. They spent a long time touching each other, Sigismund's cock still in his wife. He began to moan louder, his erection becoming painful as he needed more. She felt it too, and she began to move her hips, showing him what she wanted. He howled, lowering himself on her as he began to move his hips. He thrusted gently, making her moan. He did not want to make her scream tonight, he wanted to be soft, and told her so.  
“Hush my darling, hush... I want to be soft tonight... don't scream, please...”  
She moaned softly, smiling as he kept on thrusting. He decided to do everything he had learned with her.  
He smiled at her, his hips still moving slowly as she pulled him on her. She squealed as she felt his weight, holding him in place.  
“Sweet... please... like this...”  
He groaned softly at that, her skin tingling his. He pressed down further on her, his skin now rubbing hers. He regained some of his control and smiled, his hips accelerating ever so slightly. He let his finger run on her lips, silencing her tenderly as he rose on one knee, still sheathed in his wife's warm folds. He was raising his hips every time he was pulling back, impaling her until she began to moan louder. He stopped at that, already panting as he rolled on his back, hugging his lover close. He put his feet on the bed, knees folded as he began to thrust his hips again, Kerryann's thighs spread over his hips. She raised her head, smiling at him as her hand tenderly stroked his scarred cheek. She let her fingers run on it, the skin soft under her touch.  
“It makes you beautiful my sweet you know?  
\- It can't be...  
\- And it is... I love you like you are Sigismund, you know that.  
\- Me too...”  
He hugged her harder, making her moan and nestle closer. He remembered he wanted to try everything with his wife, but her words have broken him. He now wanted to cuddle with her. He hugged her as hard as he could, his hips still thrusting as he finally felt pleasure build in his loins. He moaned softly, his hands running on his wife's back, feeling her tense as she neared climax as well. He soothed her down, wanting her orgasm to be soft this time. He slowed his pace, feeling her relax until she came, moaning softly, her hands pressing on his chest, holding him as close as she could when he came too, releasing himself in a shuddering sigh. He pulled out immediately, tears welling in his eyes as he hugged her.  
“Sorry love but.. I... I just can't anymore, not... not tonight...   
\- Sweet? Are you fine? Is it something I said, or did?  
\- Something you said, my sweetest darling...”  
She began to shake, terrified of having hurt him.  
“Don't worry, it's... it's alright... You just said you were loving me the way I am, and... I don't know if I deserve that...  
\- You do. You do, more than anyone else Sigismund...  
\- I... I just want to hold you close, and be so kind with you you will never leave. I want to deserve you... my love...”  
She silenced him with a kiss, whispering against his lips she was the one not deserving him. He kissed her harder at that, silencing her as his lips traced her face, before coming back to hers. He constantly repeated how much he loved her between kisses, and kept on for a good part of the night, before she finally fell asleep, her beloved Templar's lips still kissing her.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning after, a servitor woke them up.  
“Lord, my master is coming to visit for a lunch, he says he wants to meet your wife.”  
Sigismund grunted, unhappy at the intrusion. He acknowledged the servitor and sent him away, before kissing his wife.  
“Have you heard?  
\- Mmmmyeah...  
\- Does it bother you?  
\- No, not at all. It's his house, so he can come here whenever he wants, and he must be a good man if you like him, sweet.  
\- Yes, yes he is... Now come, I want to take a bath with you my love...  
\- Hmmm, oh so interesting... come over here then...”  
She pulled him on top of her, her arms around his neck as she kissed him softly. She once again ran her finger on his scar, telling him how beautiful he was.  
He picked her from the bed and made for the bathroom. He had to put her on the ground to run the bath, but he did so one-handed, his other hand holding hers. Once it was ready, he put her in the tub, following suit as she picked the soap. She got some foam on her hands and the began to wash him. She bit her lip as her hands rubbed the soap foam onto his skin. She washed him carefully, feeling his cock harden when she washed it. She smiled playfully and got him fully in shape. She then reclined against him in a very lascive way, still smiling.  
“Hhhhnnn what if... I gave you the soap and you washed me, sweet?  
\- You, you have another idea...  
\- Maybe... Wash me, and I might... show you...”  
He moaned softly as he caught the soap, washing her the way she did with him. He then began to caress her, making her moan too as he held her closer. He took himself in hand, teasing her lower lips.  
“Hhhhn I think I outsmarted you love...  
\- Hush... do whatever you want to me, sweet...”  
He smiled as he pressed her down on him, feeling himself going in deep. She rolled her hips slightly, making herself comfortable as she hugged him. He laughed at that, loving the fact she felt good enough with him to do as she pleased. He hugged her close, moving his hips slowly, wanting to stay deep in her this time. He soon stopped moving, grabbing her hips instead. He grunted softly as he began to make her slide on his cock.  
“For once, I won't do anything my love... How do you like this idea?”  
She did not answer as she began to roll her hips in time with him. She quickly began to claw at his skin, the feeling new to her. He was feeling bigger and she felt she would not last long. He seemed to feel it as well as he grinned, pressing her harder on his cock. He kept on like that for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of his helpless wife coming just for him. She kept on rolling her hips, a strange grin on her face. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and began to move. He grunted at that, her hips doing something that sent him on edge. She was pulling her hips back, following his shape, before taking him slowly to the hilt after a few seconds. She then stayed like this for a while, just rolling her hips, making him feel her every detail. When she felt his pleasure build, she moved his hands from her waist to her butt, telling him to hold her like that. He groaned at that, grabbing her firmly as she increased the speed of her hips. She cried softly at that, her own pleasure building, the feeling of his cock invading her deep making her scream louder with every thrust. She took hold of his wrists, arching her back and exposing her clit. She impaled herself one last time, her clit rubbing against his skin as she came.  
“Oooooooooooohhhh Sigismund yeeeeees!!! Oooohhhhh yeeeees aaaaahhhh!!! Hhhhhnnn it's so good my love... Ooooh yes... yes, let it go...  
\- Don't push me my lovely wife...  
\- Hhhhnnn what if I want to push you my sweet?  
\- Then... Oooohhh it's coming! Ooooohhhh look at what you're doing to me! Hhhhhnnnn here it is ooooh yeeees! All of it just for you hhhhhnn!”  
He grabbed her by the hair, making her look at his throbbing cock. She felt it harden some more, seeing it spasm as she felt his release pour in her. He was grunting, his hips spasming as he emptied himself in her, the sight making her moan and reach for his balls. She cupped them gently, massaging them, making him scream in pleasure as he felt a second release shoot through him.  
He slumped back against the tub, hugging her close.  
“Ooooh my love... how... how did you do that? It was... it's the first time I feel that...  
\- I don't know... But I'm happy you liked it.  
\- I promise I'll give it back to you this evening...  
\- Hmmm... how interesting... Now you'll make me live the longest day of my life.”  
She smiled at that, hugging him close. He stayed some more in the tub, before leaving and grabbing a towel. He playfully wrapped her from head to toe in it, laughing as she squealed, hobbling after him as he ran to the bedroom. She finally discarded the towel, tackling him on the bed. He let himself fall, catching her as well. She tickled him as a vengeance, and he squealed too, before catching her wrists.  
“I love you Kerryann...” he said, holding her close.   
She raised her head to kiss him softly, whispering against his lips how much she loved him too. They stayed like this until two servitors knocked at the door. He rose from the bed and opened the door, backing quickly when he saw the servitors were carrying clothes. One of them began to speak.  
“Lord, our master will be coming soon. We have been tasked to dress you up for this meeting.  
\- Dress up? How so?” he seemed a bit worried.  
\- One of our customs is to dress our guests with our fashion.  
\- Well... I think I don't have a choice. Proceed then...”  
She had to repress a laugh at the despair written on his face. The servitor approached with a big velvet piece in his hands. Sigismund had to bow his head and the servitor dressed him with a floor-length robe of back velvet. The robe was sleeveless and it seemed to fit him, until the servitor tied a thick leather belt to his waist and complimented the outfit with a short cape of dark green. The servitor pulled the hood on his head and she could not hold her laugh back at the sight of him.   
“I know I look ridiculous in that, you don't need to tell me...  
\- Ooooh Sigismund no! You don't look ridiculous!  
\- What then?  
\- You look so desperate! But you are beautiful, as always! Please... smile... please...” she sounded sad and afraid.  
\- Sorry my love... I thought you were making fun of me... I'm sorry, please... don't be sad...”  
He shooed the servitor as he took her in his arms. She clawed at the fabric, trying to reach his skin but the long sleeves of the cape prevented her from doing so, so she took his hands instead, while he kissed her. She finally gave him a shy smile and it warmed his heart to see she was not angry against him.  
The servitor then went to dress her. She scoffed when she saw she would have to wear a floor-length dress too. It seemed like an over complicated affair, with useless folds and ornaments. It was heavy on her shoulders and she made a face when the servitor began to comb her hair. It tied it up in a high bun, before pinning a gauze veil to it. Her dress was of the same dark green as his cape, and her veil was black.   
Another servitor approached with make up. He applied her the full panoply, some face powder that whitened her skin some more, and which she found disagreeable. Her eyes received a matching dark green eye shadow, and some macara. The result was then lightened with some white and light green eye shadow, making her eyes look like a forest. Her looks were achieved when she received some light pink lipstick. She winced when the servitor handed her a mirror, she thought it was too much.  
The servitor then handed her a pair of high heeled shoes and it was Sigismund's turn to laugh at the face she was making.  
“One day I'll make you walk with that, you'll see!” she said, sticking her tongue out, before laughing.  
“Please, no! Not that! Whatever you want but that!” he said, feigning despair.  
\- Hmmm... You might... hold my arm to help me. And if you hold me strong enough, you might even get a... reward...  
\- Oh, what kind of reward?  
\- Hmmmm, I won't tell you yet, but it is something you are going to enjoy, sweet...”  
She bit her lip at that, making him blush slightly. She put the shoes on, taking a couple of seconds to find her balance, then walked up uneasily to him. He offered her his arm and they made for the ball room.  
They waited a few minutes here, before a servitor opened the grand doors.  
She saw a full cohort enter, led by a very old man. His back was hunched and two women were supporting him. The other people looked like they were representatives of some kind.  
The old man's face illuminated when he saw Sigismund. He walked straighter, and faster, until he reached them.  
“Sigismund!' his voice was old and frail.  
“Dystan, how are you these days?  
\- Eeeeh, I'm not getting younger. But you, you did not age at all! And you are married now?  
\- Yes. Indeed I am.  
\- And you look very happy. Tell me, is it not unusual for you Astartes to have a wife?  
\- Oh, as far as I know, I am the only one of my brothers and cousins to be married.  
\- Tell me, what happened to Captain Freitag?  
\- He died during the following campaign.  
\- I'm sad to hear that. Who took his place?  
\- I did. It was my first captaincy.  
\- 27th company right?  
\- Yes Dystan.  
\- And now you are the First Captain? How far you have gone!  
\- Yes. But tell me about you. What did you do after we left?  
\- I have expanded my domain. And my two daughters were born.”  
He designated them, they were the helpers they had seen before. One of them was quite impressed, but the other looked at Sigismund with hungry eyes. Kerryann noticed it and shot her a venomous glance. She then reported her eyes on her husband, who seemed oblivious to the woman. He decided to introduce her instead.  
“Here is my wife, Kerryann.”  
Dystan walked closer, taking her hand in salute.  
“Pleased to meet you young Kerryann!  
\- The pleasure is mine, sir.  
\- Call me Dystan, you are Sigismund's wife after all, no need of pomp between us! But tell me, does he treat you right? He was young, and... impetuous when I met him. Did he assuage with age?  
\- Haha, no! He is still impetuous, but rest assured he treats me perfectly well.  
\- He seems to adore you. And you love him too. I have seen how he is holding you close. I more or less always knew he would need someone in his life. When he was younger, he was looking upon Lord Dorn with adoration. He always had that strange need to love someone, and be loved back. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you both, but it's strange for an astartes to still have this kind of feeling. And Lord Dorn was... always quite mean with him. Always making bitter jests on him because he knew Sigismund would not rebel. I would never have guessed he was loving women though... Tell me, how did you meet?  
\- I met him when he was in a bad mood...  
\- Oh poor girl... Has he be mean with you?  
\- A bit yes, he tried to throw something at me, after I stayed with him all night long, to check he would not hurt himself. And then he disappeared for four months.  
\- Four months??? How did you meet again?  
\- He... he knocked on my door. He apologized and told me he had been thinking of me, and that it hurted him too much. And that he hurt himself, trying to get rid of my memory, but it did not work. And he hurted too much, so he came back. He wanted to apologize, and he also wanted me to come with him.”  
He turned to Sigismund.  
“Do you realize how lucky you are? Sigismund... you're disappointing me... She wanted to help you, and you treated her like this?  
\- I know... and it hurts me still Dystan... I can't believe I've been that bad with her, and she forgave me... I still can't believe she had been waiting for me all this time... I was so sure she would have found someone else, it has taken me a lot of time to... get back to her...  
\- When he brought me back with him, I found out he had kept a pict... of me... back from the day I first met him.  
\- Really?  
\- Indeed. I... I don't know, I needed that, to hurt less... She... she was still there, somewhat... I have tried to purge it, but... it... it just wouldn't leave...  
\- And you did well to get back to her! I am quite good at judging characters, you know it Sigismund. And I can tell you the four months she has spent away from you have been really hard. She surely was thinking about you when she was alone. And she suffered from that. But you have gotten back to her, and that is good. Now, don't leave her.  
\- NO! No, never! I... Dystan, I can't live without her anymore... I... I just can't... be away, even for an hour, it hurts too much...  
\- Sigismund... there is something else you're not telling me...  
\- Yes... I... I have already made her cry...  
\- What? Sigismund...  
\- I...   
\- Tell me. Now.  
\- She... sometimes, she wants to please me... make me happy. And... I can't always recognize that... And... I so much don't want her to debase herself, that I'm a bit too harsh... and... it makes her cry. She always tells me she wants to do what she is doing, and she only wants to make me happy. And it hurts me too, because I realize how stupid I have been... And yet, she says she loves me... And I'm afraid that some day she will have enough of... it... me, and how stupid I am. And she will leave me...  
\- I see. You haven't been together for long, both of you, right?  
\- No, just a few weeks Dystan. But I love her too much. I needed to go further. To have her as my wife.  
\- You're still as impetuous Sigismund. But for once it has served you well. She loves you. Please, don't be harsh with her. Explain that you don't want her to debase, and why you think what she is doing is debasing. It will not make her cry. She is very strong Sigismund, but she is afraid...  
\- Am I frightening her?  
\- In a sense, yes. She is afraid to lose you. She doesn't want to make any mistake. She wants to be perfect. She knows she will never be perfect enough an-  
\- She IS perfect Dystan!  
\- Let me finish please. You think she is perfect, but she does not think the same. Don't be afraid to tell her what you would like. And don't forget to tell her she can say no without risk. Give her time to learn to know you Sigismund... And learn to know her as well... See, we are a bit far from her. How would you say she is feeling right now?  
\- She looks... good. Maybe a bit tense, probably because she doesn't like to have too many people around her.  
\- No. She is afraid. She tries to hide it, but she is afraid...  
\- Of what? There is nothing threatening here?  
\- My eldest daughter looked at you a bit too intently when we came in. You did not notice it, but she did. And now she only wants to hit my daughter and flee. I could almost let her do, as it's not in our customs to stare like this at engaged people...  
\- NO!!! I will never leave her!  
\- I know. But she is afraid of that...”  
Sigismund let Dystan standing here as he went to his wife. Dystan could not hear him, but he saw the First Captain kneel and hug his wife reassuringly. He seemed to whisper soft words in her ear as she relaxed a little and hugged him too. He called his elder daughter.  
“Tella, I have seen you stare at the First Captain. I should not remind you it's against our rules.  
\- I know father, but... he is very handsome... and his wife threw me a bad look!  
\- I should not tell you that, but right now the only things she wants is to harm you. And I could let her do, just to teach you manners. What you did is wrong. You are forbidden to lay eyes on them for as long as we are here, understood?  
\- Father!  
\- Obey me. Have you thought at how they will see us if you begin to stare at engaged people? Now go.”  
He dispatched his daughter and went back to Sigismund. This time, Dystan spoke to the Imperial Fist's wife.  
“I am sorry milady, for what my daughter did. I saw you glare at her.  
\- I am sorry Dystan but...  
\- Now now, everything is fine. One of our customs is to never stare with envy at engaged people. I know you want to hurt her.  
\- I would never do that...  
\- Oh yes you would, Kerryann. And you would be right. But I don't want to ruin this day. We are between friends here, to have a good time. Speaking of which' he said, turning to the doors. 'the lunch is ready.”  
They all took place around the table, Sigismund still holding his wife close, following the master of the place.  
Servitors brought what seemed like an endless stream of trays and she did her best to remain dignified. She felt Sigismund's thigh press against hers and she leaned on that, grateful he was so close.  
The meal went nice and they spent the afternoon speaking, Sigismund reclining on a couch, his beloved wife held close to his human heart.  
The owner made a point to put the two of them at ease, and the afternoon went smoothly, Sigismund and his wife both telling stories from Terra or other worlds. Dystan finally took his leave late in the afternoon and they both went to the bedroom.

She got rid of her heels as soon as she could and climbed the stairs, dress in one hand and shoes in the other. She disappeared in the bathroom, removing her make up while he waited for her. He was sitting on the bed when she came back, feet bare on the ground, and looked at her beloved husband.  
“You are so much more beautiful without that make up my love...  
\- And you have been a wonderful guest my sweet... Do you remember I spoke about a reward this morning?  
\- Oooohhhh yes, I remember...  
\- Then here it is. I am all yours. Do whatever you want to me my sweet...”  
She bit her lip as she walked closer to him.


End file.
